Una mirada al pasado
by Arken Elf
Summary: Parte III de las series Reto al destino,¿Que sucedio con Blues Protoman, Rock Megaman y Forte Bass, X, Zero y Axl descubriran la verdad enterrada en el tiempo.De Megaman a Megaman X y más. Final en línea.
1. Default Chapter

Notas del Autor:  
  
Primero que nada los saludo y agradezco aquellos que leyeron mis otros fanfics, se que hay cosas que deje completamente en blanco dentro de los mismos, por lo que decidí escribir esta historia con la intención de explicar algunas de las situaciones. Esta historia comienza después de Megaman X7. (Realice algunas correcciones en cuanto a la redacción y términos como me lo hicieron notar en los otros fanfics)  
  
Este fanfic puede contener algunas escenas de violencia por lo que se advierte antes de que lo leas.  
  
ATTE Arken elf.  
  
PD. Comentarios o sugerencias no dudes enviarlos, serán recibidos y tomados en cuenta.  
  
DEDICADO A CASCARD Y DOC EXE...  
  
Años.  
  
Años son los que han transcurrido desde ese fatídico día, aquel en el que olvide lo que era y por lo tanto lo que mi presencia en el mundo pudo haber cambiado, no tiene caso mirar al pasado, buscar entre cenizas, recuerdos de algo perdido, ilusiones marchitas, sentimientos sin sentido.  
  
Ahora después de tantos años me detengo a admirar los confines de mi oscura celda, el lugar que se convirtió en mi hogar desde ese día, ¿Pero como entender mis palabras? cuando ni siquiera yo las comprendo. Son las palabras de un loco, una criatura pérdida que no pertenece a ningún lugar, las notas de un solitario.  
  
Pronto volveré a perder el sentido del tiempo, y mi mente viajara a lugares inexplotables, volveré a esa tierra oscura donde el tiempo no pasa, a veces cuando finalmente encuentro la salida y logro llegar a este lugar, siento miedo, miedo de encontrarme con ese futuro, donde el mundo es vano e insensible, donde una vida significa nada, donde alguien como yo no existe, observo mis manos pequeñas hacer estos trazos en el muro, veo como con fuerza logro cubrir esas palabras con el polvo, levanto la mirada ahora perdida esperando escuchar la voz que me diga lo que hacer se debe.  
  
FORTE  
  
En la base Hunter  
  
-Zero, zero ¿estas escuchando una palabra de lo que te estoy diciendo?- pregunto Axl, el mas nuevo miembro de los Maverick Hunters, alegre e impredecible siempre atraía la atención con su extraño estilo de batalla., su cabello pelirrojo se mostraba salvaje al igual que la personalidad de su dueño, Axl no era como cualquier otro reploid, pues poseía habilidades únicas las mismas que lo habían llevado al lado de su compañero.  
  
-Zero escuchaba al joven Axl hablar sobre lo que había sucedido en la ultima misión, y del buen equipo que hacían, mientras pensaba en lo familiar de la situación, recordando momentos similares al lado de X.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
-Te dije que yo podía hacerlo- comento X mientras caminaba sonriente.  
  
-Lo sé- replico Zero con seriedad, -sin embargo eso no justifica tus actos- continuo el güero sin dejar al joven hunter defenderse.  
  
-Pero eso no es justo- replico X cerrando sus manos con fuerza, el sentimiento de frustración se hacia presente en su mente dejando escapar un solo susurro antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.  
  
-Lo lamento X, pero debes entender que no siempre es bueno perdonar la vida de nuestros enemigos, pues ellos solo esperaran el momento para dar esa puñalada.  
  
De vuelta al presente:  
  
-¡ZERO!- exclamo finalmente AXl, al notar la falta de concentración de su amigo.  
  
-Perdón, ¿Qué decías?- pregunto el reploid carmesí volviendo a la realidad.  
  
-Te pregunte si tenías planes para hoy, porque pensaba ir a rentar una película y bueno, quería saber si podías prestarme tu pantalla de plasma- comento el pelirrojo  
  
-Claro, puedes usarla, yo tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que arreglar- finalizo el güero, caminando hacia su oficina.  
  
-Genial- pensó el joven reploid corriendo hacia la cafetería.  
  
-A veces creo que sería mejor huir de todo esto- pensó Zero recargándose en la ventana del lugar.  
  
-Buenas tardes- se escucho una voz a su espalda, el reploid conocía esa voz con claridad, sin embargo parecía desconocer a su dueño.  
  
-¿Qué sucede X?- pregunto Zero sin moverse, la forma de su viejo amigo se reflejaba en el vidrio con claridad.  
  
-Traigo algunas formas que debes llenar antes de terminar con el reporte de la misión- comento X con seriedad.  
  
-Debes estar bromeando- respondió el güero, -Tu sabes que ni siquiera he comenzado a escribirlo, eso si es que alguna vez lo hago-Dijo Zero alejándose de la ventana con dirección a la salida.  
  
-En realidad necesito que llenes las formas- replico X deteniendo a su ex compañero.  
  
Zero lo miro con frialdad esperando encontrar alguna reacción de parte de su amigo, sin obtener nada.  
  
-Me extraña que me pidas eso X, conociendo la respuesta desde antes- Finalizo alejándose de la habitación sin mirar atrás.  
  
X no dijo nada, limitándose a observar como su mejor amigo se alejaba de su vida lentamente.  
  
-Lo siento tanto Zero- pensó, -Hay tanto que quisiera decirte, tanto que explicar, pero no importa cuanto lo intente se que jamás lo entenderás- continuo el reploid dejando caer las hojas.  
  
-No hay razón para seguir en este lugar- murmuro el reploid carmesí dirigiéndose al hangar donde los vehículos de cada Hunter esperaba para la siguiente misión, desafortunadamente las cosas no habían sido muy benéficas para la organización, limitándolos a tener un cierto número de vehículos como máximo por unidad, pero esto a Zero no le importaba, decidido, tomo una de las motos alejándose de la base lo mas rápido posible.  
  
-No se si sea lo correcto, pero no puedo seguir actuando como si no sucediera nada, se que aunque no me entienda él merece una explicación- pensó X adentrándose en la habitación de su amigo.  
  
-¿Zero?- pregunto sin obtener respuesta, además de las producidas por la pantalla que adornaba uno de los muros del cuarto.  
  
X camino por el lugar buscando algún rastro del güero percatándose de la luz que procedía del baño, con compostura camino hacia la puerta sobre la cual se recargo levemente.  
  
-Lamento- murmuro X casi de manera imperceptible.  
  
Axl, quien había entrado al pequeño compartimiento con la intención de ocultarse, después de escuchar a X entrar escucho con claridad los murmullos del otro hunter.  
  
-Se que debes estar muy molesto por lo que ha estado sucediendo, pero pensé que no entenderías, aún así se que te debo una explicación, y la oportunidad de que comprendas todo, yo, yo descubrí algo que posiblemente bueno, no se si sea cierto, pero no puedo abandonar la idea de que quizá sucedió- continuo X  
  
Axl incapaz de responder se limito a escuchar deseando por primera vez que Zero no se apareciera por ahí o X jamás lo perdonaría.  
  
-Genial, X es uno de los Hunters que mas respeto y admiro, no se si sea capaz de escuchar esto- pensó Axl.  
  
Mientras tanto:  
  
Zero recorría el lugar que alguna vez albergo a una de las culturas mas avanzadas del mundo.(La antigua ciudad de Tokio).  
  
-Es una lastima- exclamo observando a su alrededor, -Pero supongo que todos vamos hacia el mismo destino, algunos llegan antes, pero aún así es inevitable- continuo hasta  
  
llegar al lado de una vieja estructura, la tierra y el óxido recubrían su superficie ocultando el viejo panel de la vista del mundo.  
  
-Tonterías- pensó el güero, después de todo ese lugar era inexplotable para cualquier ser vivo, pues los gases tóxicos que recubrían el lugar evitaban que alguien se aventurará por esos rumbos, a menos que fuera un reploid, y para entonces casi todos habitaban en las ciudades que los humanos designaron estrictamente para ellos.  
  
-La era ideal- comento Zero sonriendo.  
  
El panel se ilumino al escuchar la voz del reploid, -Pasword Aceptado- respondió otra voz algo monótona, revelando una compuerta a los pies del Hunter.  
  
Al mismo tiempo x continuaba su explicación:  
  
-Los archivos se encontraban ocultos cerca del lugar donde me encontraron, pero supongo que eso tu ya lo sabías- continuo X sentándose al lado de la puerta.  
  
-Eran tan solo voces, sin video, pero yo habría jurado que pertenecieron a Mi familia- finalizo el hunter esperando una respuesta.  
  
-¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?- se repetía Axl con preocupación.  
  
-Supongo que debo interpretar ese silencio- susurro X después de un rato de espera, mientras se levantaba.  
  
-No. No espera- sonó una voz del otro lado del baño.  
  
-¿Zero?- pregunto X  
  
-Se que tu crees que yo no lo entendería, pero te equivocas, es solo que bueno a veces yo también pienso en mi pasado, y me es difícil tratar de ver cosas que desconozco- replico Axl imitando la voz de su compañero.  
  
-A mi también me duele cuando me doy cuenta de que no tengo un pasado, no se de donde vengo o la razón de mi existencia. Y trato, tan solo trato de hacer lo correcto aunque muchas veces pareciera que solo trato de borrar esa ira desviándola hacia mis enemigos- continuo Axl, dejando salir sus sentimientos por primera vez.  
  
La frustración que Axl experimentaba cada vez que salía con Zero se debía a su amnesia.  
  
-Lo lamento- respondió X recargándose en la puerta nuevamente.  
  
-No sabía que tú también te sintieras de ese modo-continuo.  
  
Para entonces Zero caminaba atravesando esas viejas ruinas subterraneas.  
  
Los pasos se escuchan a lo lejos, mientras trato de mantener la cordura, quisiera por una vez tan solo ver su rostro, aquel que se oculta de mí, mientras las sombras lo protegen revelando solo ese cabello largo y dorado entremezclado con el carmesí, el mismo carmesí que muchas veces vi en mis manos, aquel color que cubrió su cuerpo cuando él, él...  
  
-NOOOOO- se escucho el grito de un niño recorrer las ruinas abandonadas.  
  
Zero al oírlo se apresuro a recorrer el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación donde él se encontraba.  
  
Con delicadeza se aproximo al cuarto entrando con mucha precaución.  
  
-¿Forte?- pregunto levemente  
  
Encontrándose con la silueta de un jovencito, quien se ocultaba detrás de una gran ala que ahora formaba parte de su armadura, aquella que alguna vez represento a su más cercano amigo, su cabello se divisaba levemente perdiéndose de vista entre sus brazos los cuales cubrían su rostro solitario.  
  
Los sollozos continuaron algunos segundos más hasta que un par de ojos se revelaron detrás de esas lágrimas.  
  
-Zero quien noto lucidez por primera vez en esa mirada se acerco recogiendo el casco de su hermano.  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?, no lo recordaba, lo único que su mente le mostraba eran pequeñas escenas, donde él observaba al jovencito gritar mientras trataba de soltarse, recordaba haberlo levantado con una sola mano, mientras la otra tiraba de algo grande, podía sentir la ira que lo invadía en ese momento mientras el otro chico continuaba gritando.  
  
-¡¡Demonio, eso es lo que eres!!- exclamo Forte mirándolo con esos ojos rojos, -tu los has asesinado a todos, el demonio rojo, eso eres- continuo cuando un sonido acabo con la discusión.  
  
Zero levanto su mano mientras admiraba los restos de un chip que pertenecía al bioroid, dejando a la vista la única cosa que jamás olvidaría, la marca de su creador, una "W".  
  
-Mi hermano-  
  
El bioroid le observo sin decir nada, el miedo se reflejaba en su mirada, pero las palabras parecían haberse congelado.  
  
-¿Forte?- repitió el reploid con esperanza.  
  
-Soy tu hermano, ¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo?- continuo el hunter  
  
-Mi hermano- susurro el bioroid  
  
Zero sonrió al recibir una respuesta, aproximando su mano con lentitud para tocar esa línea púrpura que marcaba el rostro de su hermano.  
  
-Finalmente podría tener mas pistas sobre su pasado, encontrar la respuesta a esos huecos que su mente dejaba cada vez que trataba de recordar, él sabía lo que había hecho, el horror que sus actos crearon después de su despertar, pero aún así se negaba a creer que todo era eso, debía existir algo más, su existencia no podía basarse tan solo en el odio de un hombre quien alimento su mente con resentimientos.  
  
-Ven- replico el reploid tratando de incorporar al pequeño robot quien al notar los movimientos de su acompañante se enrosco nuevamente en el rincón.  
  
-No, no, no, por favor vete y déjame morir en paz- murmuro el viejo robot.  
  
-Forte escucha, no quiero hacerte daño, tan solo deseo ayudarte, por favor permíteme hacerlo- continuo el hunter.  
  
Él sabía que el problema de Forte estaba mas allá de ser mental, también dependía del daño que él había causado al romper su circuito lógico años atrás, pero era imposible repararlo sin perder la información que se ocultaba en esa cabeza. El único método para obtener las respuestas que buscaba se encontraba ahí.  
  
-Si tan solo hablaras sobre todo eso, podría ayudarte- pensó Zero percatándose de la inocente mirada del otro robot.  
  
El bioroid sonrió perdiendo esos rastros de personalidad remplazados por la inocencia de un niño, algo similar a lo que había sucedido muchos años atrás, pero esta vez no había nadie que supiera como ayudarle.  
  
-¡Hola!- exclamo el bioroid felizmente  
  
Su oportunidad de conocer el pasado se le había escapado nuevamente.  
  
-Hola Forte, ¿Cómo estas el día de hoy?- pregunto finalmente el reploid.  
  
-Bien, ¿Y tu?- continuo el chico incorporándose.  
  
-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto el pequeño robot con curiosidad.  
  
-Yo soy Zero, tu hermano, ¿No me recuerdas?- exclamo el hunter.  
  
-Zero, yo soy Forte, y adivina que- dijo Forte  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Ya obtuve mi primera ala, si continuo portándome bien obtendré la otra y podré volar igual que los ángeles.  
  
-¿En serio?- continúo Zero, conociendo exactamente la respuesta de su hermano.  
  
-Si, así podré visitar a papá y a mis hermanos, porque ellos están en el cielo-contesto el bioroid  
  
-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- exclamo el hunter  
  
-Bueno ellos murieron, y ahí es adonde todos van cuando mueren ¿Verdad?- dijo Forte  
  
-Yo quiero morir pronto para ir con ellos- finalizo  
  
-Jamás digas eso- murmuro Zero con tristeza.  
  
Notas del autor:  
  
Este es el primer capitulo de esta historia, es un poco extraña pero se podría decir que esta basada en el universo que yo misma cree en mis otros fanfics, "Reto al destino, Verdad y Traición".  
  
Así que si tienes curiosidad por saber lo que sucedió con Rock y Blues después de la batalla de King y como Forte llego a ese estado esta historia podría explicar un poco las cosas.  
  
Con la esperanza de que sea de su agrado, se despide su autora Arken elf. 


	2. Blues Protoman

Capítulo 2  
  
Blues  
  
Notas del autor:  
  
Gracias por la review DOC.EXE he aquí el capítulo 2, solo para ti  
  
Siempre era lo mismo, cada vez que lo veía su mente viajaba reviviendo esos instantes que marcaron su vida para siempre.  
  
-¿Por qué?- se pregunto mientras caminaba de vuelta a casa, ¿Por qué el destino no fue lo suficientemente amable como para permitirle olvidar?, ¿Era ese su castigo por la sangre inocente que manchaba sus manos?, desolado Zero atravesó los pasillos de la base Hunter sin percatarse del vació que lo rodeaba, su mente distraída se refugiaba en ideas que lo hacían dudar sobre su destino.  
  
-Finalmente- murmuro el reploid carmesí deteniéndose frente a esa puerta, aquella que contenía su presente y futuro.  
  
-Es increíble imaginar como las cosas pueden cambiar tan drásticamente- pensó, años atrás esa habitación habría contenido a un inocente X, quien siempre aparecía dormido en algún rincón del cuarto, pues cada vez que él salía trataba de mantenerse despierto para tratar de averiguar adonde había ido.  
  
-Tu también eras muy distinto- exclamo Zero abriendo la puerta de la habitación, esperando ver a Axl en su lugar de costumbre, acostado sobre el piso con un gran plato de palomitas sin tocar a su lado mientras su mirada se perdía en las imágenes de la película de esa noche.  
  
-No entiendo porque molestarse en preparar botana cuando solo la usas para recargarte en ella- sonrió el reploid viendo la imagen que ya era costumbre en su mente, sin embargo esa noche fue distinto, al entrar no solo se encontró con la estática en la pantalla de plasma que él tanto cuidaba, sino con la figura de un reploid conocido quien parecía haberse dormido recargado en la puerta del baño, su cabello oscuro recubría parte de su rostro dejando a la vista tan solo rastros de las lagrimas anteriormente derramadas.  
  
-¡X!- exclamo aproximándose a su amigo, mientras la familiaridad de la escena volvía a su cabeza.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Se encontraba oscuro, pero aún así podía verlo, la forma de un jovencito quien reposaba inconsciente frente a él.  
  
-Ese cabello, tan similar, pero a la vez tan distinto- pensó el reploid arrodillándose frente al caído.  
  
-¡¡Levántate!!- Exclamo furioso golpeando la mejilla del otro chico quien no respondió de inmediato, la ira continuo en su mente aumentando a cada segundo.  
  
-¡¡¿Por qué no te levantas?!!- grito levantando a su víctima de un brazo, mientras observaba su rostro, finalmente los ojos se abrieron revelando ese color castaño y amarillo.  
  
-Blues- Sonrió el reploid, si él lo conocía, sus recuerdos se basaban en una mezcla creada por el viejo científico permitiéndole conocer todo sobre su enemigo.  
  
Podía ver las imágenes del bioroid, el primero en su clase, al igual que él, las escenas del jovencito descansando en una mesa de acero mientras una serie de cables continuaban adheridos a su cuerpo aún desnudo.  
  
-No puedo creer que finalmente sea el día- se escucho la voz de Ligth desde la consola en la que parecía revisar algunos detalles antes de la activación.  
  
-No puedo esperar a verlo consciente- respondió una voz que no era suya.  
  
-Bueno todo parece estar en orden, podemos iniciar sus sistemas- continuo Ligth aproximándose a la mesa.  
  
Su vista se desvió hacia una computadora que descansaba no muy lejos de ahí, donde tecleo algunos comandos para iniciar los sistemas.  
  
INICIANDO SISTEMA:  
  
REALIZANDO ESCANEO INICIAL.  
  
ESCANEO FINALIZANDO.  
  
CARGANDO DISPOSITIVOS  
  
Minutos después esos ojos cristalinos se abrieron por primera vez al mundo.  
  
-Finalmente nuestro prototipo se encuentra en línea- exclamo Ligth felizmente.  
  
-Así es, el número Cero, el primero en su serie.  
  
-El hermano mayor- continuo el reploid sin soltar a su cautivo, el número Cero, y al igual que yo el primero de los suyos.  
  
Ahora X se encontraba en la misma situación, pero bajo circunstancias diferentes  
  
-X- murmuro el reploid carmesí tratando de despertar a su amigo.  
  
Después de algunos intentos sus ojos verdes se abrieron acompañados de una leve sonrisa.  
  
-Supongo que me quede dormido- replico X levantándose, lamento haberte molestado, pero tenía que aclarar las cosas, sin embargo ahora entiendo todo- continuo el reploid de cabello oscuro sacudiéndose.  
  
-Creo que ambos fuimos muy tontos, quizá podamos darnos otra oportunidad- finalizo X extendiendo la mano sin darle oportunidad a Zero de hablar.  
  
.-Claro X- respondió el güero confuso, -¿A que se refería X?-se decía en su mente mientras observaba al otro reploid marcharse no sin antes sonreír nuevamente.  
  
-Mañana traeré la grabación- exclamo saliendo de la habitación.  
  
-¿Grabación?- Se pregunto el guerrero carmesí percatándose de la presencia de AXL por primera vez desde su llegada.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto el güero sin mirar al pelirrojo.  
  
-Es una larga historia- contesto Axl, limpiando su rostro.  
  
Zero volvió la mirada al escuchar el sonido observando al joven Hunter con un gesto triste en su mirada.  
  
-X, él encontró a su familia o algo así- murmuro el pelirrojo agachando la cabeza.  
  
-¿Qué?- fue la respuesta del hunter carmesí.  
  
-Si, él vino aquí en la tarde y yo, bueno no supe que hacer- comenzó Axl su relato sabiendo de antemano que Zero no lo dejaría descansar hasta que le dijera todo lo que había sucedido.  
  
Para cuando AXL finalizo, la mañana había llegado, Zero se levanto caminando hacia una de las ventanas que daba hacia la ciudad, la vista no era muy prometedora, constituida por una serie de edificios que se interponían en tamaños.  
  
-Puedes retirarte- exclamo el güero recargándose en el vidrio, al momento que la puerta se escuchaba a su espalda.  
  
-Así que X la encontró- pensó el guerrero carmesí, tenía la esperanza de que eso jamás sucediera, pero creo que mi tiempo se esta acabando.  
  
-Esa sonrisa es igual a la de su hermano-murmuro Zero.  
  
(flashback)  
  
Ja, ja, ja, no puedes hacer eso, ja, ja, ja- reía el pequeño Rock quien era asaltado por un ataque de lengüetazos a cargo de su perro.  
  
-Vamos Rush, detente- continuo el bioroid mientras giraba en el pasto junto con su mascota.  
  
A lo lejos Zero observaba la escena con curiosidad, ¿Qué es lo que hacen?- se pregunto.  
  
El comportamiento del reploid en esos días era sumamente inestable por lo que era impredecible.  
  
Ese día en particular solo tenía deseos de observar a su enemigo.  
  
-Es extraña la manera en que se comportan, se supone que el es un bioroid al igual que Forte, pero ambos son muy distintos- Pensó el güero.  
  
A su espalda Blues lo observaba con tranquilidad, Zero sabía que el otro bioroid se encontraba ahí, sin embargo eso a él no le importaba, su objetivo era Megaman y nada más.  
  
-Se porque estas aquí- exclamo el prototipo a su espalda.  
  
-Entonces sabes lo que soy- respondió el reploid volteando hacia el otro robot.  
  
-Lo se, y eso me hace preguntarme, ¿Por qué no has actuado?- Dijo Blues mirando a su oponente a través de esos lentes oscuros.  
  
-¿Eso importa?, solo debes agradecer en tener a tu hermano un día mas en tu vida- replico Zero retirándose del lugar.  
  
Mientras caminaba podía sentir la aguda mirada del viejo bioroid sobre él, - Si, yo se que me temes al igual que todos- murmuro el güero sonriendo.  
  
-A veces me pregunto porque mis recuerdos solo me permiten visitar esos momentos en leves escenas, sin permitirme comprender como llegue ahí- Se dijo el hunter.  
  
-Al principio; el día que reviví esos sentimientos por primera vez, creí que no era mas que una criatura sanguinaria, pero ahora que veo esas imágenes, me doy cuenta de que no siempre fue así, hoy ha habido un cambio, hoy he escuchado la voz de Blues en mi mente, ahora se que hable con él antes de enfrentarlo, ahora se que no solo desperté para destrozar todo lo que se pusiera a mi paso, entonces ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?  
  
-Cuando lo vi, no sentí el odio que sentía cada vez que miraba al hombre que me había creado, tampoco sentía odio hacia sus otras creaciones, al menos al principio, ¿O si?  
  
-Zero, Zero, tenemos informes de actividad maverick en el centro de la ciudad- se escucho la voz de Alia por el transmisor.  
  
-Voy para allá- respondió el güero llamando su armadura.  
  
-X y Axl se han ofrecido a ser tu backup en la misión- replico la reploid desde el centro de control.  
  
-Entendido, que se tele transporten los veré allá- respondió el guerrero carmesí  
  
-Van en camino- contesto finalmente Alia.  
  
-Este lugar es un caos- exclamo X al ver la destrucción a su paso, -Detesto cuando eso sucede- continuo su platica mientras buscaba alguna señal de vida.  
  
-Lo se, es algo terrible- respondió Axl levemente.  
  
-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto el hunter mayor con extrañeza.  
  
-Na, nada-contesto el pelirrojo  
  
-Quizá aún haya esperanza en ti- murmuro X al notar su reacción.  
  
Axl se encontraba listo para responder cuando llamo su atención, era una forma ligeramente humana, pero los censores decían que se trataba de un reploid.  
  
-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto levantando su arma hacia la silueta.  
  
X al verlo supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba.  
  
-Retrocede Axl- murmuro cargando su cañón.  
  
-Ese no es un maverick común- continúo  
  
-Hola de nuevo X- se escucho una extraña voz perteneciente a la sombra.  
  
-Vile- respondió el hunter avanzando frente a Axl.  
  
Para entonces Zero corría desesperado buscando la señal de sus compañeros sin recibir respuesta, tan solo estática, era como si algo hubiera saboteado todos sus sistemas de rastreo y comunicación.  
  
-Estas vivo- dijo X fríamente.  
  
-Veo que tienes un nuevo compañero, ¿Acaso Zero volvió a suicidarse?, definitivamente es un chico con muchos problemas psicológicos- comento el maverick con cinismo.  
  
-El único con problemas psicológicos aquí eres tú- respondió X abriendo fuego.  
  
Axl al ver la reacción de X no hizo mas que apoyarlo sin preguntar porque el otro hunter repentinamente había cambiado de ese modo pacifico a esa postura de dispara primero y averigua después.  
  
Vile sabía lo que hacía, esperando el disparo de X y esquivándolo con facilidad.  
  
-No seas predecible X, yo espero mas de ti- exclamo el reploid púrpura iniciando su ataque.  
  
Axl corrió al lado contrario de X abriendo fuego hacia su enemigo, Vile al notar la intervención del pelirrojo se deslizo con velocidad abriendo fuego hacia él.  
  
Para Axl ese maverick parecía ser un rival muy rápido, con un movimiento el maverick desarmo al hunter tomándolo de rehén.  
  
-Vamos X, deseas que tu nuevo compañero sufra la suerte de Zero- exclamo apuntando hacia la cabeza del pelirrojo.  
  
X observo la escena sin hablar, no podía permitir que la historia se repitiera.  
  
-Déjalo- contesto el hunter con frialdad.  
  
Axl, se percato del cambio en la mirada de X, sabía que esta vez no era un juego y que el hunter parecía estar realmente furioso.  
  
Vile también observo el cambio en su oponente, liberando al pelirrojo mientras cargaba su cañón con dirección al hunter cuando Zero finalmente llego a la escena.  
  
-¡X!- grito sacando su sable  
  
-Veo que finalmente llegas- comento el maverick, es una lastima que yo no tenga mas tiempo, sin embargo será un honor enfrentarlos en otra ocasión.  
  
Vile se teletransporto, permitiendo que la recepción regresara.  
  
-Vaya, ¿Quién era ese?- pregunto Axl extrañado.  
  
-Debemos marcharnos, si Vile fue el encargado de esta misión, no hay nadie a quien recoger- murmuro X transportandose.  
  
-Ya escuchaste- continuo Zero, saliendo del lugar.  
  
Axl aún no entendía la actitud de los otros dos, se disponía a salir de ahí cuando vio la figura de un jovencito quien lo miraba con seriedad entre los escombros.  
  
-¿Estas bien?- iba a preguntar Axl, pero segundos después la forma había desaparecido.  
  
El hunter avanzo hacía el punto donde vio al chico encontrando un disco en el lugar.  
  
-¿Me pregunto que será?- se dijo el pelirrojo tele transportandose fuera del área.  
  
Ese es el final de este capítulo en el siguiente descubriremos algunos secretos mas de la vida pasada de Zero. Y lo que sucedió con Forte, Blues y Rock, en el cap 3 Obsesión.  
  
Cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bien recibido. Atentamente Arken elf 


	3. Obsesión

Capítulo 3  
  
Obsesión  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Alia mientras observaba a X caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación.  
  
-Vaya pregunta, considerando que no pude hacer nada útil en ese lugar, además de arriesgar la vida de AXL- contesto X  
  
-Debes tranquilizarte un poco X- comento Signas avanzando hacia el pequeño hunter.  
  
-¿Qué me tranquilice?- exclamo X mas molesto que antes, ¿Cómo puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que hay un loco allá afuera que es capaz de cualquier cosa?- continuo recordando su ultimo encuentro con el maverick púrpura 4 guerras atrás.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
-No importa lo que suceda, o a donde vayas, X yo estaré ahí, cazando tus sueños y convirtiéndolos en pesadillas- Exclamo un moribundo Vile.  
  
X observo el cuerpo del reploid desvanecerse entre pequeños estallidos.  
  
-¿Por qué?- Se pregunto tristemente, ¿Por qué regresan una y otra vez con la única intención de matarme, ¿Es acaso que soy demasiado terrible para el mundo?  
  
- podría ser -se respondió en la mente.  
  
-Después de todo, estas guerras se debieron a mi existencia, si yo no hubiera existido los reploids tampoco y el mundo sería un lugar mejor- Murmuro X viendo como los muros comenzaban a derrumbarse alrededor de él.  
  
-Sería mejor morir junto con Vile en ese lugar semidestruido.  
  
-X, X, ¿Dónde estas?- pregunto Zero quien trataba de localizar a su compañero llegando hasta el laboratorio semidestruido, el lugar se veía en muy mal estado y algunas áreas se encontraban completamente destrozadas, a lo lejos pudo divisar la silueta de su amigo, mientras su hermosa armadura blanca relucía con los reflejos de las luces, a sus pies los restos de un reploid , -Un maverick- pensó el güero sin conocer la verdadera identidad del mismo.  
  
-¡X!, ¡¿Qué esperas?!, debemos salir de aquí- grito el guerrero carmesí, pero su amigo no se movió dejando escapar las lágrimas de culpabilidad que tanto trataba de ocultar.  
  
-Déjame morir- contesto finalmente X sin levantar la vista.  
  
-¿Qué estas diciendo?- pregunto Zero extrañado.  
  
-Salgamos de aquí antes de que quedemos atrapados- continuo el hunter güero aproximándose a X  
  
-Vamos X, debemos irnos- murmuro a solo unos pasos de su joven amigo.  
  
-No, no, vete, déjame morir aquí, así todo se acabará, no habrá mas guerras, no habrá mas muertes ni sufrimiento en mi nombre- exclamo X alterado.  
  
-¿De que rayos hablas?- replico Zero tomando de los brazos al histérico comandante de la unidad 17.  
  
-No, tú debes dejarme, no entiendes que todo es por mí, Zero si yo no hubiese existido nada malo habría pasado, es por mí- Continuo el pequeño reploid forcejeando contra el hunter carmesí.  
  
El lugar comenzó a temblar nuevamente dejando caer los escombros alrededor.  
  
-Debemos salir cuanto antes- pensó Zero  
  
-Lo siento X- respondió el hunter golpeando a su pequeño amigo fuertemente.  
  
X se detuvo para tocar su mejilla, levantando la mirada solo para encontrarse con ese azul profundo e infinito de los ojos de Zero.  
  
-Vámonos- finalizo el hunter carmesí activando el tele transportador.  
  
De vuelta en el presente...  
  
El guerrero de largo cabello conocía la razón detrás de las acciones de X, pero no diría nada, el lo había prometido.  
  
-Si supieras la verdad X sabrías que no es tu culpa- se dijo saliendo del lugar.  
  
Al mismo tiempo Axl observaba el pequeño disco en su mano con curiosidad.  
  
-¿Me pregunto que contendrá?- comento girando el objeto sobre la mesa.  
  
-Debería verlo, pero, ¿Si es un virus?- continuo recordando el rostro del joven, tan parecido a X aquel que vio en las ruinas ocultando su mirada tras unos lentes oscuros.  
  
-Que tontería- se dijo el hunter metiendo el disco en su computadora.  
  
-Bien es hora de ver al fabuloso Axl en acción- murmuro el reploid accesando a la información, iniciando su exploración.  
  
X salio del cuarto sumamente molesto solo para encontrarse con Zero esperando detrás de la puerta.  
  
-¿Has terminado?- pregunto el hunter carmesí con seriedad.  
  
-X lo miro sin contestar, él sabía a lo que el güero se refería recordando la confesión del día anterior.  
  
-Lamento eso, es solo que estoy cansado- murmuro X.  
  
-Desearía que todo esto acabara de una vez, pero parece ser que es imposible, a veces me pregunto ¿Por qué peleo?, ¿Cuál es la razón de todo eso?, me siento solo y perdido sin tener una razón para continuar- confeso el hunter de menor estatura.  
  
-Ya veo- replico Zero pensativo, me gustaría saber si todo eso se debe a la grabación que encontraste hace unos días- contesto el güero.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?- cuestiono X a su amigo.  
  
-Es solo que estos últimos días has estado más sensible de lo acostumbrado, eso es todo- comento Zero.  
  
-Creí que ya habíamos aclarado eso- replico X.  
  
-Si, pero dijiste que me mostrarías la grabación, ¿Recuerdas?  
  
-¿Realmente estas interesado?- pregunto el hunter azul.  
  
-Claro que sí, creí que ya habíamos aclarado ese punto- respondió el güero aplicando la frase de X.  
  
-Esta bien- finalizo X quitándose su casco, -Sígueme- dijo internándose en los largos pasillos.  
  
-Todo parece ser parte de un programa, pero no encuentro el archivo ejecutable- murmuro Axl mientras exploraba la infinidad de archivos en su monitor cuando una terminación llamo su atención.  
  
-Blues.exe- Leyó el joven hunter.  
  
-Bien, veamos que es lo que haces, je, je- comento el pelirrojo activando el programa.  
  
-BLUES EXE ES UN ARCHIVO DE A.I. EXPERIMENTAL, ¿DESEA EJECUTAR EL PROGRAMA AHORA?  
  
-SI- escribió Axl.  
  
-SE HAN DETECTADO LA FALTA DE ALGUNOS COMPONENTES EN EL HARDWARE, ESTO PODRÍA AFECTAR LA INTERACCIÓN DE UN MODO IMPREVISTO, ¿DESEA CONTINUAR?  
  
-SI-repitió el reploid un poco desesperado.  
  
-EJECUTANDO BLUES EXE.  
  
La pantalla se oscureció sin dejar nada a la vista.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto Axl.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- se escribió en la pantalla como respuesta.  
  
-¿Quién escribió eso?- pregunto el pelirrojo a leer la respuesta.  
  
-¿Quién eres tu?- continuo el mensaje.  
  
-Yo, bueno mi nombre es Axl, soy un reploid y un maverick hunter, uno de los mejores detrás de x y zero claro- comento el pelirrojo con orgullo.  
  
-Reploid, no es un término conocido en mi diccionario- contesto el programa desde la computadora.  
  
-Bueno soy un organismo robótico que replica las emociones y sentimientos humanos, tengo la habilidad de pensar y tomar mis propias decisiones con libre albedrío.  
  
-Organismo robotico, ¿Cómo yo?- apareció el mensaje nuevamente.  
  
-¿TU?, ¿Qué eres una clase de virus?- cuestiono AXL al A.I. en su computadora.  
  
-Soy un programa diseñado para interactuar e imitar los sentimientos humanos creado con el propósito de regular las funciones del cuerpo robotico que me sea asignado para tal proceso.  
  
-Ya entiendo, tu también eres un reploid.- replico AXL.  
  
-No, mi unidad física solo imita; no crea los sentimientos y comportamientos humanos.  
  
El joven Hunter observo la pantalla extrañado, al parecer se había topado con algo sumamente antiguo, probablemente antes de la era de los reploids, cuando los robots no eran mas que eso.  
  
-¿Eres tu mi creador?- apareció una nueva pregunta en el monitor.  
  
-Yo no lo soy.  
  
-¿Conoces a mi creador?  
  
Axl no supo que responder, no era imposible que el conociera a su creador, pero podía bien decir una mentirilla blanca.  
  
-Si-  
  
-¿Cuál es su nombre?, ¿Dónde esta ahora?, ¿Cómo es?, ¿Por qué aún no me ha instalado en mi hardware correspondiente?...  
  
-Tranquilo una pregunta a la vez- contesto el pelirrojo  
  
-¿Cuál es el nombre de mi creador?  
  
-Bueno es...  
  
Axl escribió el primer nombre que le vino a la mente.  
  
-Megaman X ligth-  
  
-¿Por qué no esta aquí? Continuo la A.I  
  
-Esta un poco ocupado ahora, pero yo soy su compañero de trabajo.  
  
-¿Tu me darás un cuerpo?  
  
Axl sonrió al ver la pregunta en el monitor, imaginando todo tipo de cosas que pudiesen suceder.  
  
-Genial ahora tendré mi propio hermano- comento respondiendo con velocidad  
  
-Si  
  
-¿Cuándo?  
  
-Pronto, ya lo veras, solo necesito encontrar uno- pensó al pelirrojo  
  
-¿Cómo debo llamarte?- pregunto finalmente Axl.  
  
-Blues, o prototipo cero.  
  
-¿Zero?- exclamo Axl riendo.  
  
-Si así lo deseas- replico la A.I.  
  
-Sería un poco confuso, mejor usemos Blues, aunque suena como música.  
  
-Eso es- respondió Blues.  
  
-Bueno no importa ahora debo encontrar una manera de transportarte hasta que encuentre tu cuerpo.  
  
-¿Esta perdido?- pregunto Blues nuevamente.  
  
-No, solo esta en reparación, pero te diré una cosa, voy a hacer una conexión directa con mi chip central y así estarás almacenado en mi DD de modo que nos haremos compañía por un rato, ¿Qué te parece?  
  
-Podría ser peligrosos, es probable que no sea del todo compatible- replico Blues.  
  
-Descuida mis sistemas están diseñados para adaptarme a todo tipo de formas y estilos.  
  
-Okay- replico el A.I.  
  
-Genial y dices que no tienes sentimientos- finalizo Axl iniciando la conexión para transferencia.  
  
-Ayu...él..... ...... .... .... ... Blu..... .... .... ....  
  
Tanto Zero como X escuchaban los sonidos entremezclados con la estática, era lo mejor que se podía hacer con un archivo tan dañado, a pesar de que X lo había depurado ya una 3 veces.  
  
Z.... .... .... Pero no ... ... ... Marc.... .... ....  
  
-Hasta ahí voy, se que parece ser una tontería, Pero tengo la esperanza de conseguir un poco mas de información con el tiempo- comento X  
  
-Ya veo- respondió su amigo.  
  
-Es el único eslabón que queda entre mi pasado y yo- continuo X  
  
-¿Tu que opinas?- pregunto finalmente el pequeño reploid.  
  
-En realidad X, no creo que obtengamos mucha información de esa grabación,- dijo el güero  
  
-Lo mismo pensé, pero voy a volver.  
  
-Regresare al lugar donde encontré la grabación, quizá localice algo más de utilidad, se que Signas se opondrá, pero después de todo ya me retire- exclamo X con seriedad, finalmente la pregunta surgió de sus labios.  
  
-¿Irías conmigo?- Pregunto X con indecisión, él sabía que Zero aún seguía en servicio y probablemente no tenía razones para acompañarlo, claro con excepción de que era su mejor amigo.  
  
-Debo pensarlo- contesto Zero  
  
-Lo entiendo- murmuro X, -Me iré en un par de días, espero que me des tu respuesta antes del anochecer de mañana  
  
-La tendrás- comento Zero antes de retirarse.  
  
-Es tan extraño, Zero se comporta amable y repentinamente parece irritarse sin razón, desearía poder comprenderlo.  
  
-Amigo me haces sentir como un extraño- murmuro X tristemente.  
  
-X, No debes seguir con esta locura- pensó el güero dirigiéndose a sus cuarteles.  
  
-Zero, Zero, parece haber indicios de actividad maverick cerca del sector 8, se que esa no es área poblada, pero pediste ser avisado cuando sucediera algo por ahí.- Se escucho la voz de la hunter desde el transmisor.  
  
-Entendido Alia, gracias por la información.  
  
-Justo lo que faltaba- pensó el guerrero carmesí.  
  
Dirigiéndose hacia el hangar.  
  
En el sector 8 un reploid admiraba el paisaje árido y solitario, su armadura púrpura se perdía entre los colores que el atardecer brindaba a ese lugar.  
  
-Parece imposible que este lugar haya sido la capital de uno de los países mas importantes en la tierra- comento mientras avanzaba entre las ruinas, -este lugar no es seguro para nadie, ni siquiera para un reploid- continuo cuando algo llamo su atención, se trataba de la silueta de un robot, su armadura se veía vieja y desgastada, al parecer había tenido un fuerte enfrentamiento, pues de su espalda resaltaba tan solo un ala semidestruida, y a su lado solo los restos de lo que pudo haber sido otra, el tono púrpura entremezclado con negro eran los colores predominantes en esa figura.  
  
El maverick pensó en atacar, sin embargo al aproximarse vio algo que jamás imagino una mirada vacía, como si no existiera una personalidad detrás de esos ojos, un sentimiento de familiaridad despertó en su interior haciéndolo retroceder sin pensar.  
  
Vile recordaba haber visto esa misma expresión en otro lugar, pero no sabía donde exactamente.  
  
-¿Qué eres tu?- se encontró preguntando.  
  
El extraño se acerco sin pronunciar palabra extendiendo su mano lentamente tratando de alcanzar al reploid. Como si se encontrase en una especie de sueño, o fuese solo una ilusión.  
  
-¡¡Aléjate de mí!!- exclamo Vile, ese gesto inexpresivo representaba la muerte para cualquier reploid, una de las razones por las que los mavericks peleaban, o al menos por las que él peleaba.  
  
-Vile a diferencia de los mavericks comunes no peleaba a causa de un virus o el control del mundo, sino por la supervivencia de su raza, el pensaba que con el tiempo el humano temeroso de los reploids los acabaría robando su voluntad propia, después de todo una criatura con esas características solo puede representar problemas para ellos.  
  
-Algo que X jamás comprenderá- murmuro recordando el día en el que había conocido al Hunter, tan inestable, tan inocente, si el hubiese sabido lo que todos pensaban de él en ese momento, viéndolo como una bomba de tiempo.  
  
-Ellos no hubieran dudado en destruirte X- exclamo  
  
-¿Quién eres?- se escucho un susurro.  
  
El maverick observo como el rostro frío comenzaba a mostrar alguna especie de sentimiento, aunque no era lo que el esperaba, en esos ojos rojos se reflejaba una especie de locura, como si algo se hubiese perdido, el tono de la voz sonaba grave, incluso mayor para la edad representada, las líneas púrpuras le daban un estilo agresivo, pero no había coherencia en la mirada.  
  
-Extraño- pensó el reploid púrpura.  
  
-Yo soy un Maverick, uno de los mas peligrosos, no hay guerrero que logre enfrentarme si temer- contesto simplemente Vile esperando notar la reacción de la criatura.  
  
-Ja, ja, ja, ja- una risa irracional provino del bioroid mostrando esos colmillos blancos con confianza.  
  
-¿Un maverick?- pregunto revelando algo de inteligencia entre esa locura.  
  
-¿Ese es el término ahora?- continuo Forte  
  
-No veo como pueden temerte, pues a pesar de mis limitaciones, yo conozco el significado del miedo, pues he conocido al mismo demonio, he conocido la muerte a manos suyas- replico el bioroid.  
  
-Tu no me das miedo- finalizo en un modo altanero.  
  
Vile al escuchar esas palabras sintió un renacido odio hacia esa criatura, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese patético ser semidestruido a hablarle de esa manera?  
  
-Entonces, si lo que dices es cierto te daré una razón para temerme- contesto el Maverick dirigiendo su cañón hacia su nuevo objetivo.  
  
-Vuelve al hoyo de donde saliste - exclamo, arrepintiéndose de haber temido a ese ser.  
  
La sonrisa apareció nuevamente en el rostro del bioroid quien ignoro el hecho de que pronto sería destruido.  
  
Vile disparo su arma, notando como el gesto de la criatura cambiaba de ese modo perturbado a uno de comprensión y agradecimiento cuando el humo levantado por la explosión oculto la forma.  
  
-¿Esta muerto?- se pregunto el maverick, pues le era imposible escanear el área, la radiación del sitio bloqueaba casi todo tipo de equipo de rastreo.  
  
El reploid se aproximo preparando su arma con un renovado intento, era probable que no sobreviviera al primer impacto, pero nunca era bueno confiarse.  
  
Unos pasos se escucharon, y el viento disipo el humo mostrando la forma de un recién llegado.  
  
-¡¡Zero!!- pensó Vile al ver al hunter frente a él.  
  
-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto  
  
-La luz del sable ilumino el área a su alrededor mostrando la misma mirada perdida que la criatura.  
  
-Márchate- ordeno el guero con frialdad, o enfrenta tu muerte.  
  
-Zero esta evitando combatir, ¿Por qué?- se pregunto el maverick, divisando por primera vez la forma del bioroid a los pies del hunter, inconsciente asemejaba a un pequeño niño.  
  
Vile dudo por un momento en si debía enfrentarse al hunter o marcharse, sin embargo no existía una razón por la que hubiese ido a ese lugar, ¿Por diversión quizá, o era por la necesidad de encontrar respuestas?, bien ahora estaba frente a un nuevo misterio, aún así algo dentro de él le decía que no era necesario arriesgarse cuando ni siquiera existía una razón para hacerlo,  
  
-El tono de Zero era tan poco usual, así como su actitud, era probable que el tuviese una conexión con el robot dañado, pero ese no era el momento para dudar.  
  
El maverick tan solo se retiro sin decir nada más.  
  
Zero se agacho cambiando esa actitud desafiante a una más gentil al ver a su hermano en el piso.  
  
-¿Tratando de escapar?- susurro conociendo la respuesta.  
  
-Quizá debamos mudarnos de aquí- continuo cargando a Forte.  
  
-Mi obsesión esta destrozándote, ¿Cierto?- comento sin esperar interacción de parte de su hermano.  
  
-Si- se escucho la respuesta del inconsciente bioroid.  
  
Una sorpresa para Zero quien extrañado probo con una nueva pregunta, era como si en ese estado su subconsciente lograra mantener su lógica de un modo desconocido, algo supuestamente improbable para un bioroid, pero bueno Willy acostumbraba probar sus nuevos chips y programas en Forte antes de que fueran instalados en él.  
  
-¿Sabes quien soy yo?- continuo el hunter mientras caminaba sin un rumbo definitivo.  
  
-Lo sé-  
  
-¿Recuerdas todo lo que hice?  
  
-Si  
  
-¿Hablaras sobre eso?-Continuo cuando el silencio reino nuevamente entre ellos, Zero podía ver ese gesto de confusión aparecer en el bioroid, pero era remplazado por el miedo.  
  
-Miedo- murmuro el guerrero carmesí, los segundos continuaron pasando hasta que finalmente obtuvo una respuesta.  
  
-¿Vas a matarme?- contesto Forte quien ahora lo observaba, había despertado y la lucidez se entendía en su mirada, así como el temor.  
  
Zero se detuvo al notar ese cambio tan repentino en el bioroid quien parecía mas activo que antes.  
  
-Me dirás lo que deseo saber- Ordeno el güero con seriedad.  
  
-Para que molestarse en ser amable, después de todo yo no soy él- contesto Forte levemente  
  
-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Zero inseguro de querer conocer la razón de esa pregunta  
  
-Blues- contesto el bioroid  
  
-El prototipo- Murmuro Zero, sin oír nada más de su acompañante, pues Forte se encontraba inconsciente nuevamente y esta vez no daría respuestas.  
  
-Ese nombre era una de las cosas que mantenía en su mente sin necesidad de esfuerzo.  
  
-Cero- exclamo el hunter, recordando esa obsesión que lo embargaba desde el día en que conoció a Blues.  
  
(Flash back)  
  
-¿Cómo puedes temerme y aún así enfrentarme cada vez que vengo a este lugar?- pregunto Zero al ver nuevamente al prototipo de pie frente a él, firme a pesar de ser mucho mas pequeño que su contraparte, con esos lentes oscuros y ese estilo tan singular.  
  
-¿Eso importa?- respondió el prototipo como él lo llamaba con otra pregunta.  
  
-Supongo que no- finalizo Zero leyendo las notas escritas en un viejo cuaderno que había encontrado en la fortaleza de su creador.  
  
- Sentimiento, una palabra, sin significado, sin valor para alguien como yo , Para una criatura creada solo para seguir ordenes.  
  
Pero a veces el destino nos tiene preparado un camino diferente al que suponemos debemos seguir. ¿Será este mi caso?; esa es una pregunta de la cual, temo conocer la respuesta – leyó el güero en voz alta atrayendo la atención de Blues.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el prototipo al escuchar la oración.  
  
-¿Esto?, es el diario de Forte- contesto el reploid con sencillez  
  
-¿Dónde lo encontraste?- continuo Blues su interrogatorio.  
  
-¿Por qué lo tienes tú?-  
  
-¿Por qué?, quizá tu deberías decírmelo, tu que no tienes sentimientos o emociones, tú que no eres mas que una máquina que solo imita pero nada más- respondió Zero con un poco de enojo.  
  
-¿Sabes donde esta Forte?- pregunto Blues con seriedad.  
  
-Oh Claro que lo sé, eso es lo que deseo comprender- continuo el güero apreciando el gesto de confusión en el prototipo.  
  
-Era tan gratificante obtener esos gestos de él.  
  
-Volvió a casa, a pesar de lo que el viejo le hizo, a pesar de que lo traiciono y trato de destruirlo- comento Zero,  
  
-Willy sabe que él...- comenzó el bioroid con la preocupación evidente en su rostro.  
  
-No, yo lo encontré afuera, cerca de la fortaleza, jamás tuvo el valor de entrar tan solo se detuvo a observar su pasado, creo que el golpe emocional fue demasiado fuerte para una maquinaria como esa, aún no lograba comprender porque había sido traicionado a veces pienso que los bioroids no son mas que una excusa patética, una simple imitación de lo real, pero bueno yo ya me encargue de ese problema.- Comento el reploid en un tono malicioso, aún así no obtuvo una respuesta satisfactoria del prototipo por lo que decidió continuar su relato.  
  
-¿Quieres saber lo que hice?, No soy tan cruel como crees, a pesar de todo me preocupo por él, es mi hermano después de todo, si quieres puedes verlo aunque debo advertirte que no habla mucho últimamente- sonrió Zero de un modo que ni siquiera Blues logro descifrar.  
  
-Hey, yo ya lo leí, es un regalo para ti- finalizó el guero entregándole el cuaderno antes de retirarse.  
  
-Blues, era tan enigmático- pensó el hunter volviendo a la realidad.  
  
-Solo se preocupaba por los demás, nunca pensó en él y eso me hacía admirarlo, supongo que del mismo modo en el que admiro a X, quizá por eso es que el me lo recuerda tanto- se dijo el reploid  
  
-Tú jamás lograste superarlo- Continuo dirigiéndose al bioroid en sus brazos.  
  
-Pero eso ya no importa, ahora quisiera saber ¿Qué es lo que voy hacer contigo?- Se dijo. Sobre todo ahora que Vile sabe de tu existencia, además jamás habías sido capaz de salir de tu encierro, ¿Cómo es que andabas por ahí vagando? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo es que tuviste el valor de enfrentarme una vez más?  
  
Subiendo a su vehículo Zero se preparo para marcharse llevándose consigo al pequeño robot.  
  
-Solo espero no estar cometiendo un error- finalizo volviendo a la base Hunter.  
  
Para entonces X caminaba pensativo, su mente se encerraba obsesionado por entender sus errores.  
  
- Zero se que a veces puedo ser un tonto, pero creí que si te explicaba todo me perdonarías, entiendo que jamás veras las cosas a mi modo, pero tenía la esperanza de que nuestra amistad nos hiciera superar esos obstáculos, sin embargo ahora me doy cuenta de que ya es demasiado tarde, he perdido a mi mejor amigo, y lo que mas me duele es que fue tan rápido que no pude hacer nada, siento que me has remplazado con Axl y bueno puedo ver porque lo prefieres a él quien sigue tus pasos si dudarlo, no como yo quien siempre hizo todo mal, aún recuerdo ese día cuando me salvaste de Vile, tan iluso tan torpe, no fui rival para él, pero tu llegaste justo a tiempo mientras yo tan solo trataba de razonar con ese loco maverick, o cuando trate de hacer que Sigma entendiera razones, que tonto fui, aún no puedo olvidar tu rostro cuando supiste lo que había intentado hacer, dijiste que era un suicidio y una tontería, que los mavericks jamás entendían razones, que era inútil hablar. Yo no supe que decir, solo podía culparte por mis fracasos, sin embargo Axl es distinto, el cree que tu método es el correcto, el siempre trata de apoyarte y hacer las cosas al modo que a ti te gusta, él te confió sus mas profundos secretos sin dudar, fue sincero de inmediato, porque sabía que tu lo entenderías a la perfección, mientras que yo solo pude refugiarme en mi propio exilio dejando toda la carga sobre tus hombros, que cobarde fui, por eso se que me merezco ese trato, no tengo derecho a intervenir en tu vida más, debo entender que ahora estoy solo- finalizo el hunter caminando hacia la salida, con solo una pequeña mochila al hombro y con esa hermosa armadura azul con la que había llegado a ese lugar.  
  
-Ahora mi único anhelo es saber ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?, ¿Por qué estoy solo?, ¿Por qué mi familia me abandono?- Se dijo al ver el sol ocultarse a lo lejos, -No esperare más, debo marcharme ahora- finalizo X iniciando su camino.  
  
Este es el final del capitulo 3, espero sea de su agrado, probablemente es un poco sentimental, pero es lo que percibí cuando jugué el X7, después de todo X siempre ha sido muy sentimental y expresivo y es obvio que en ese juego lo hacen a un lado, bueno eso es todo por este capítulo, nos vemos en la siguiente parte (Sueños de un desconocido).  
  
ATTE  
  
Arken elf.  
  
Cualquier comentario o sugerencia será bien recibida. 


	4. Sueños de un desconocido

Capitulo 4  
  
Sueños de un desconocido  
  
DOC EXE AGRADESCO TU SEGUNDA REVIEW Y NO OLVIDES LEER LAS NOTAS DEL AUTOR AL FINAL DEL CAPÏTULO; DONDE ENCONTRARAS UNA SORPRESA QUE ESPERO SEA DE TU AGRADO.  
  
Solo hay oscuridad, un vacío que te consume sin dejarte escapar, el tiempo no es importante pues no existe en este lugar, no hay presente, no hay pasado, no hay nada.  
  
-¿Qué nombre le dará?-Logre escuchar una voz a lo lejos, es tan jovial, llena de emoción, evidentemente inocente.  
  
-¿Dónde estas?- pregunto, pero no me escucha, no sabe que estoy aquí.  
  
-Aún no lo se- replico otra voz, una mas grave, probablemente le pertenece a alguien de mayor edad, su suave acento me hace pensar en lo gentil de su ser.  
  
-Gentil, ¿Qué es eso?, ¿Cómo se que es eso?  
  
-Papá hay una señal activa en la computadora- continuo la primera voz.  
  
-¿Enserio?, que descuidado soy, déjame ver...  
  
-No puede ser, al parecer encendí algunos de los sistemas sin querer, será mejor apagarlos o tu hermano podría sentirse muy incomodo, je,je, lo siento chico- se escucho antes de que todo volviera a ser solo oscuridad.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?- Se pregunto Axl levantándose con velocidad, -¿De donde habrá venido eso?- continuo confuso.  
  
-Experimentaste una especie de vivencia que ocasiono reacción con tus sistemas- contesto Blues desde su mente.  
  
-¿Habrá sido un recuerdo?- Continuo Axl  
  
-No lo creo, pues no tuviste acceso a ningún banco de memoria, tan solo proyectaste una escena proveniente de otro sitio- continuo la explicación del A.I.  
  
-¿Algo así como un reproductor?- pensó el pelirrojo. -Soy incapaz de responder a esa pregunta, pues no logro detectar ninguna conexión alterna que pudiese haber creado esas imágenes, aunque quizá alguna frecuencia o alguna señal satelital.  
  
-¿Viste lo que sucedió?- interrumpió el reploid pensativo.  
  
-En realidad no tuve la oportunidad de apreciar esa experiencia, sin embargo realice una serie de análisis comparando las reacciones del cuerpo con los datos registrados por humanos ¿Deseas revisar las gráficas comparativas?- contesto la A.I.  
  
-¿Datos registrados?, ¿No recuerdo haber tenido ningún dato sobre eso?- exclamo el hunter.  
  
-Yo poseo esa información la cual forma parte de mi programación, de ese modo puedo saber como reaccionar dependiendo de la situación así como crear un informe de esto- dijo la voz en su mente.  
  
-Blues- replico Axl en un tono mas serio.  
  
-¿Deseas ver las graficas?, ¿O quizá el cuadro comparativo?  
  
-No, pero si deseo ir a tomar un vaso de leche tibia, ayuda a ahuyentar las pesadillas, o al menos eso dicen- comento el reploid.  
  
-¿Leche tibia?- pregunto la confusa A.I.  
  
-Si, vamos, seguro que te encantara, después de todo tu eres yo, y a mi me encanta la leche tibia, ¡Vamos!- Finalizo el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a la cocina de la cafetería.  
  
La noche avanzaba al momento que un preocupado Zero trataba de llegar a su habitación sin ser visto, con su carga en brazos pensaba en algún método de ocultarlo hasta que pudiese encontrar otro lugar seguro para él.  
  
-Es extraño, todo esta demasiado tranquilo- murmuro al notar la ausencia de guardias en la puerta frontal.  
  
-¿Me pregunto adonde estarán todos?- se dijo introduciéndose en la estructura.  
  
Los pasillos no mostraban ninguna actividad al igual que las puertas principales.  
  
Zero sabía que eso no era algo normal, pero por el momento no tenía tiempo de preocuparse por eso, ahora tenía un problema más importante del cual ocuparse, con la agilidad de un felino recorrió los corredores hasta llegar al área de comida, unos bloques mas y habremos llegado- pensó al notar la primera actividad de la noche, con rapidez ajusto su sistema de visión nocturna percatándose de la presencia del otro reploid, su forma pequeña y ese peinado desafiante lo revelaron inmediatamente.  
  
-Axl- exclamo el hunter carmesí.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo aquí a estas horas?- continuo en un susurro. -No podemos desperdiciar un buen panecito para acompañar la leche, ¿No crees?- dijo el pelirrojo.  
  
-Si tú lo dices- replico Blues en su mente.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con que si yo lo digo?, vamos confía en mí esta muy bueno- continuo Axl.  
  
-¿Con quien esta hablando?, no veo a nadie- se dijo Zero, era extraño ver al pequeño reploid conversar como si alguien mas lo acompañara.  
  
-¿Tendrá algún problema en su programación?, a lo mejor algún daño que no hayamos detectado en las ultimas misiones, ¿Por qué siempre se juntan los problemas mas serios?, finalmente se alejo sin hacer ruido.  
  
-Primero lo primero- pensó saliendo de la cafetería.  
  
-Aunque trate de encontrarlas es imposible- dijo X al mirar hacia el cielo, -Ya no hay mas estrellas para nosotros, solo oscuridad.  
  
En su mente descansaba el fresco recuerdo de minutos atrás, no contenía ninguna imagen, pero el sonido se entendía claramente, eran las mismas voces de la grabación.  
  
-¿Habrá sido un recuerdo, o solo una idea basada en mi tonta obsesión?- Se pregunto admirando las calles frente a él, las luces iluminaba el pavimento de las grandes vías, y los anuncios brillaban con claridad, las formas de personas y reploids se divisaban justo frente a él, para ellos la hora no era un inconveniente.  
  
-Decidido el reploid avanzo para mezclarse entre la población nocturna, no muy lejos de ahí cierto maverick lo observaba con curiosidad, su largo cabello se elevaba con el viento, mientras su oscura vestimenta lo ocultaba del resto del mundo.  
  
-Así que finalmente has decidido actuar por tu cuenta- susurro.  
  
-Bueno, veamos que tan buen investigador eres X, aunque quizá la verdad sea mas dolorosa que las mentiras- finalizo siguiendo de cerca al hunter.  
  
Alia era la encargada de comunicación y rastreo, aunque pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo tras la pantalla de una computadora, era un hunter eficiente, pues su trabajo era realmente importante para los equipos de ataque y exploración, sin embargo esa noche algo extraño sucedía, repentinamente había perdido la señal de X quien es ese momento parecía encontrarse en su habitación, convencida de que se trataba de un error se levanto para verificar el problema.  
  
-X ha estado actuando un poco raro estos últimos días, comprendo que este molesto, sobre todo si el asunto se trata de vile, pero eso no justifica su actitud- se decía la joven reploid.  
  
-X, X- ¿Estas ahí?- pregunto tocando la puerta del hunter irregular sin obtener respuesta.  
  
-¿Podría estar dormido?- se dijo tratando de convencerse, aunque algo muy dentro de ella le decía que sus miedo estaban bien justificados.  
  
-X, por favor abre la puerta, necesitamos hablar- continuo  
  
-Por favor, que no sea lo que creo- pensó accesando el código de la cerradura. Para cuando la puerta se abrió, los temores de la reploid fueron confirmados, encontrándose con una habitación vacía en perfecto orden, las cosas mas preciadas de X habían desaparecido y una carta de renuncia descansaba sobre el escritorio.  
  
-No, X- exclamo Alía levantando la nota.  
  
Zero coloco a Forte en una de las cápsulas que adornaban el lugar, él sabía que la única persona además de el que entraba en esa habitación era Axl, X había dejado de ir meses atrás cuando Axl fue asignado a su cuarto, por eso la sorpresa cuando vio al Hunter de cabello oscuro aquella noche.  
  
-Se veía tan tranquilo- pensó recordando la escena.  
  
Con rapidez termino las conexiones cerrando finalmente el Pod, este era utilizado generalmente para recargas de emergencia, pero también podía ser perfecto para mantener a cualquier unidad robótica en suspensión animada, algo que el mismo Zero había experimentado en el pasado.  
  
-Por el momento estarás seguro aquí- comento, ahora deberé encargarme de que Axl no se meta en problemas- continuo volviendo a la cafetería.  
  
Para entonces el pelirrojo caminaba de vuelta a sus cuarteles cuando escucho el llanto de alguien cerca de donde él se encontraba, reconociéndolo corrió hasta su origen para encontrase con una triste reploid que mantenía un pedazo de papel en sus manos mientras lloraba.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Alia?- pregunto el pelirrojo percatándose del lugar en el que se encontraba.  
  
-La habitación de X- pensó acercándose a la hunter.  
  
-¿Dónde esta X?- pregunto el pequeño reploid.  
  
-El, se ha ido- murmuro Alia entre sollozos.  
  
-Se ha ido y esta vez no piensa volver- continuo soltando la hoja de renuncia.  
  
-No- Exclamo Axl finalmente, -El no sería capaz de abandonarnos- susurro el pelirrojo mirando fijamente a la joven.  
  
-Esa mirada, esos hermosos ojos verdes son iguales a los suyos- se dijo Alia apreciando por primera vez la claridad e inocencia contenidas en esas pupilas verdes.  
  
-Tu eres como él- exclamo la reploid abrazando al otro hunter. Al mismo tiempo el hunter carmesí continuaba su búsqueda sin conocimiento de lo que estaba sucediendo.  
  
-¿Dónde estará?- se pregunto Zero saliendo de la cafetería, recorrió el pasillo pensando en pedirle ayuda a X, después de todo a pesar de los problemas que enfrentaban en ese momento el otro hunter siempre había presentado preocupación por los otros hunters, incluso por el joven Axl, de hecho su extensa preocupación lo hacían reaccionar así ante las necedades del pelirrojo.  
  
-Siempre discuten, pero es un hecho que se aprecian- comento el güero deteniéndose frente a la habitación la cual abierta revelaba a dos reploids abrazados tratando de confortarse, Zero sabía lo que había ocurrido sin necesidad de una sola palabra.  
  
-¿Cómo pudo?- exclamo llamando la atención de Alia y Axl.  
  
-Zero- contesto la reploid pero decidió guardar silencio al ver el gesto de enojo reflejado el hunter carmesí.  
  
-Me mintió- continuo  
  
-Pero no te escaparas tan fácil X- finalizo antes de desaparecer tan rápido como había llegado.  
  
El hunter sabía que X se había marchado en busca de su extraviada familia.  
  
-¡Zero!- se alcanzo a escuchar por el pasillo, pero el no respondió.  
  
-Debemos detenerlo- replico la joven.  
  
-Yo iré a buscarlo contesto Axl siguiendo a su comandante.  
  
X por su parte continuaba su jornada, acostumbrado a las misiones Hunter, no necesitaba de mucha energía para su búsqueda, pues sabía como conservar la fuerza en caso de emergencia, recorrió la ciudad haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de aquellos que se encontraban a su paso.  
  
-Una ciudad tranquila y pacífica, una familia con quien disfrutar los buenos momentos, ¿Era eso mucho pedir?- se pregunto X desconociendo la presencia del otro reploid quien lo seguía a distancia.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?- murmuro el otro robot al ver como el ex –hunter se deshacía de su armadura preparándose para perderse entre la gente.  
  
-No lo harás- murmuro la sombra imitando sus movimientos.  
  
X ahora vestido como civil pudo mezclarse entre la multitud dirigiéndose a la estación del tren aéreo, un transporte usualmente utilizado por humanos y uno que otro reploid de compañía.  
  
-Buenas noches- exclamo el reploid recargándose en la ventanilla, la mujer que atendía lo observo sin decir nada, al parecer su día no había sido bueno por lo que su humor no era el mas aceptable.  
  
-¿Adonde?- pregunto finalmente la humana.  
  
-Deseo un boleto para llegar a N.E.U, segundos después X abordaba un tren esperando lo mejor.  
  
-Mi antigua vida se ha quedado atrás, así que ya no hay razón para temer o preocuparme, seguramente Zero puede encargarse de todo y Axl puede hacerle segunda, eso a mi ya no me importa- continuo murmurando el robot como si tratara de convencerse.  
  
-¿Si es así, Porque dices eso?- se escucho a alguien contestar, X inmediatamente reconoció la voz, era igual a la de Zero, con la diferencia de que esta sonaba mucho mas fría.  
  
-Tu- replico el ex hunter volteando para encontrarse justamente con esa criatura que tan dolorosamente asemejaba a su ex mejor amigo.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí Clo...?-continuo incapaz de finalizar su oración, X sabía que esa criatura mantenía una resemblanza con Zero, pero no por opinión propia.  
  
-¿Clon?- finalizo el reploid aproximándose, su largo cabello lila caía libremente sobre sus hombros, mientras sus ojos atrapados entre el azul y el púrpura reflejaban curiosidad.  
  
X miro estupefacto al ex maverick quien vestido de ese modo tan casual lograba ocultar la realidad de su personalidad.  
  
-Quizá el término más correcto sería copia, aunque prefiero Dark, si eso me define mejor.  
  
-¿Qué estas haciendo en este tren?- pregunto el reploid de menor estatura.  
  
-Solo viajo, como tu- respondió Dark.  
  
-¿Cómo si fuera a creerte?- contesto X  
  
-Es cierto, bien la verdad es que tengo curiosidad, yo se que es lo que buscas X, se adonde te diriges y me pregunto si es eso realmente lo que quieres, después de todo lo que encuentres puede no ser lo que esperabas, e incluso peor de lo que imaginas- comento el ex – maverick.  
  
-¿Por qué habría de hacerte caso?- cuestiono el hunter a su rival.  
  
-No tienes razones para creerme, pero no te recomiendo que lo hagas solo, se que Zero no desee ayudarte, no, no me mires así- dijo el reploid al notar la mirada de X, no estaba espiándote, solo se que él jamás accedería ayudarte en esta búsqueda por ciertas razones que solo él, yo y su hermano conocemos- continuo.  
  
-¿Hermano?- fue la respuesta de un confuso ex hunter.  
  
-Si, él jamás te dijo nada de él por la misma razón por la que no esta aquí en este tren contigo, yo podría decírtelo pero jamás me creerías, así que dejare que lo averigües por ti mismo-finalizo volviéndose hacia el pasillo.  
  
-Estaré cerca si me necesitas- exclamo dejando a X con una gran confusión en su mente.  
  
-¿Hermano?, ¿que tiene eso que ver con mi pasado y con mi familia? Y lo mas importante, ¿Por qué no estas aquí Zero?- pensó X introduciéndose en su compartimiento.  
  
Al mismo tiempo Zero frustrado continuaba con su búsqueda, su preocupación iba mas allá de una simple mentira, se trataba de su mejor amigo, a quien le había dado la espalda cuando más lo necesitaba, por su propio bienestar.  
  
-¡¡¡¡X!!!!, ¡¡¡¡REGRESA!!!!- grito el hunter carmesí mientras corría entre las calles, pero el ex hunter ya se encontraba muy lejos de ese su lugar, Axl quien trataba de seguir su paso se detuvo metros atrás admirando la determinación del güero.  
  
-Oh Zero- murmuro, lo siento tanto- penso el pelirrojo  
  
-No X,- continuo el guerrero de roja armadura, no había manera de conocer el destino del otro reploid, pues había desactivado toda señal de localización al salir de la base así como usado un trasporte público, jamás lo encontrarían de ese modo y Zero lo sabía.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que pensara?- se dijo el reploid de largo cabello.  
  
-X, por favor no me odies por lo que he hecho, me he esforzado por redimir mis actos, debes saber que lo siento, ¡¡¡¡En verdad lo siento!!!!- grito Zero ignorando a todos a su alrededor.  
  
Axl tan solo camino a su lado incapaz de decir o hacer algo para consolar a su amigo.  
  
Fin del capitulo 4.  
  
Notas del autor:  
  
Primero que nada aclaro que mi nacionalidad es mexicana, así que hay términos que acostumbro usar y espero sean de toda su compresión, si no es así agradecerá que me lo hagan saber.  
  
Segundo, si deseas ver algunas escenas que realice para ilustrar este fanfic puedes visitar mi galería (La galería de yukai) en la página http:www.megamanchile.net visita la vitrina buscando la galería de yukai en la sección de fanart, es la primera galería, recuerda en la VITRINA, por el momento solo tengo 16 imágenes en línea, pero muy pronto vendrán mas. gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo.  
  
Cualquier comentario o sugerencia será bien recibido  
  
ATTE  
  
Arken elf. 


	5. demonio

Capitulo 5

Demonio

Notas del autor:

Primero que nada me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero no he tenido nada de tiempo libre para escribir, segundo agradezco las reviews recibidas, tomare en cuenta los comentarios y recordare entintar mis dibujos.

Por otro lado ya existen dos portadas de tu fanfic doc. Exe, y vendrán más.

Recuerden cualquier comentario o sugerencia será bien recibida.

-No hay salida, no hay escapatoria- se escucho la voz de un niño agitado.

-Tú sabes que este es el final, Blues nos lo advirtió, pero no fuimos capaces de escucharlo, replico otra voz mas madura.

-Si no hubiera sido tan descuidado-continuo con tristeza.

-Eso no es importante ahora. Tan solo el salvar sus vidas la de usted, y la de mi pequeño hermano quien aún no ha conocido el mundo, déle la oportunidad de vivir, hágalo por aquellos que no sobreviviremos este día- interrumpió el pequeño quien a pesar de escucharse joven lograba transmitir madurez en sus palabras.

-Rock, jamás digas eso- exclamo el viejo.

-Lamento haberte fallado papà, pero quiero que sepas que lo intente- finalizo el bioroid

-El crujido del metal resonó a través de las viejas paredes.

-Es ahora o nunca- murmuro el bioroid.

-No, espera, no vayas- exclamo el humano tratando de salvar a su hijo.

-Te quiero papá- exclamo Rock corriendo a encontrar a su destino.

-¡¡¡¡ROCK!!!!- grito el hombre, olvidando por un momento que a su espalda se encontraba el futuro.

...

-AHHH- exclamo Axl.

-¡¡Axl!!, ¡¡Axl!!, reacciona, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- pregunto el hunter carmesí observando con preocupación a su reciente compañero.

-¿Zero?- murmuro el pelirrojo confundido.

-¿Qué sucedió?- continuo.

-Rock- replico la A.I. desde su mente.

-¿Rock?- pregunto el pelirrojo olvidando al otro hunter.

La expresión de Zero cambio drásticamente al escuchar ese nombre, volviéndose de algún modo más sombría.

-¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre?- pregunto con seriedad sosteniendo a Axl con firmeza.

-¿Nombre?- contesto el pelirrojo.

-No juegues conmigo- continuo el hunter carmesí manteniendo ese tono frío en sus palabras.

-¿De que estas hablando?- contesto el pelirrojo.

-Rock, ¿Dónde lo escuchaste?- repitió el güero.

El joven reploid forcejeo un poco tratando de liberarse de las manos de su compañero.

-Suéltame Zero, me estas lastimando- exclamo

La gente observaba la escena con interés mientras trataba de no hacer tan obvia su presencia ante esos dos robots con fuerza superior a cualquiera de ellos.

-Rock, ¡DIME DONDE LO ESCUCHASTE!- grito finalmente el hunter.

-¿Es eso importante?, No puedes matar nuevamente lo que ya esta muerto- respondió Axl, con un estilo que no era el suyo, sus pupilas dilatadas mostraron ese vacío tan familiar para el hunter carmesí quien inmediatamente soltó a su prisionero.

-Cero- murmuro el güero.

...

-Para entonces Alia ya se encontraba ante la presencia de Signas a quien explicaba la situación.

-Así que finalmente se fue- comento el comandante con tristeza, -¿Cómo no pude verlo antes?, su cambio tan drástico, solitario, triste, he sido un tonto-

-Zero ha salido en su búsqueda, junto con Axl- exclamo la reploid.

-Era de esperarse- pensó Signas

-¿Qué es lo que vamos hacer?- pregunto Alia con preocupación evidente en su voz.

-Solo podemos...- replico el comandante de los hunters cuando una alarma se disparo en el complejo.

-Alguien debe estar atacando- exclamo la reploid corriendo hacia su estación de monitoreo.

-¡Son mavericks!- continuo

-Debemos prepararnos- dijo Signas preparándose para el combate.

...

Forte...

Están muertos, todos están muertos, No hay nada más que sangre a su paso, destrucción.

Observo la puerta frente a mí, mi libertad se encuentra al cruzar esa barrera, pero no puedo dar un paso más, el sonido de los gritos continua resonando en mi cabeza, no logro alejarme de ellos, deseo salir, pero no puedo hacerlo, no hay libertad para mí, jamás la ha habido, ¿Por qué no pude entenderlo antes?.

Vile caminaba por los pasillos de la base hunter con un solo objetivo, debía entender la razón por la cual Zero había actuado tan distante, la imagen del Hunter acompañado de ese otro extraño ser continuaba rondando en su mente; ambos tenían similitud, la mirada fría, esos gestos altaneros, pero lo más importante existía una conexión que iba mas allá de una simple amistad, el maverick pudo detectarlo desde el último encuentro.

-No podré estar en paz hasta entender la razón de esta incertidumbre que embriaga mis sentidos, pero para eso tengo que acceder a la computadora personal del hunter, quien no dudará en atacarme- se dijo aproximándose a su destino.

-Esta vez no me detendré- murmuro el maverick al llegar a la habitación de su enemigo, con cuidado se preparo para acceder al lugar con suma cautela, era extraño que ninguno de los hunter hubiese aparecido para detener su paso, sin embargo el sabía que la auto confianza podría llevarlo al fracaso, sobre todo tratándose de Zero.

La puerta de la vieja habitación cedió con facilidad, revelando tan solo un cuarto vacío.

El maverick recorrió el lugar con la mirada mientras avanzaba

-¿Acaso saliste a pasear?- susurro Vile

-Es una lastima, tenía ganas de tener un buen combate- continuo aproximándose a la computadora,.

A pesar de eso, el reploid continuo con su guardia activa explorando con la mirada cada rincón de aquel lugar encontrándose con una sorpresa.

-Vaya, vaya, así que el gran hunter también oculta sus secretos- pensó al ver una vieja cápsula semioculta entre las sombras.

-Veamos lo que tienes por ofrecer Zero- comento Vile sonriendo.

...

En el tren.

X observaba el paisaje a través de la ventana, pensativo sostenía los viejos discos que habían sido la causa de su deserción.

-No, no es así X, tu sabes la verdadera razón- se dijo guardando nuevamente los Cds.

-¿Por qué tenía que terminar así?- dijo

-¿Por qué me abandonaste?, Tu eras mi mejor amigo y me diste la espalda cuando mas te necesitaba, ahora estoy solo nuevamente, sin nada para mí, además de sonidos entrelazados con estática- pensó.

-Soy un tonto- finalizo recostándose para disfrutar del viaje.

...

Sueños o recuerdos, ¿Cómo elegir?, lo único certero es la soledad, el miedo y la incertidumbre que me invade.

No deseo volver a ese mundo, pero tú me has obligado a seguir atrapado en esa pesadilla sin escape alguno, no quiero seguir existiendo, pero tampoco soy merecedor de ese descanso conocido como muerte, mis manos están tan sucias como las tuyas y mi destino es navegar en ese circulo interminable de dolor creado por ti, levanto la mirada para ver la luz avanzando hacia aquí, devolviéndome en el tiempo, reviendo el pasado una vez más. Por favor ten misericordia de mí y ayúdame a escapar antes de que sea tarde.

-Aunque es inútil hablar, pues se que mis peticiones no serán escuchadas.

...

-Así que tu eres Forte- dijo el reploid mientras avanzaba hacia su hermano.

-Muchas cosas se cuentan sobre ti- continuo Zero.

-Algunos dicen que eres un traidor, otros que eres un error, pero yo te entiendo- finalizo mostrándole el diario.

-¿Recuerdas esto?, tu lo escribiste, antes de volverte la máquina insensible que eres

ahora- murmuro el güero en un tono malicioso.

-¿Quien eres tu?-Fue la respuesta del bioroid.

-¿Yo? Soy lo que tu jamás podrás ser- Contesto el reploid, aunque he pensado en darte una oportunidad- finalizo Zero aproximándose a su hermano.

-Lo eres, se escucho una voz, eres el demonio.

Notas del autor:

Este es el capìtulo 5, espero signan leyendo esta historia, recuerden cualquier comentario o sugerencia será bien recibida, pues esta fanfic esta escrito por ustedes.

ATTE

Arken elf.


	6. Adios querido hermano

Me disculpo profundamente por la tardanza, pero he tenido tanto trabajo que no he podido actualizar.

Gracias por las reviews, en verdad que me han servido para poder darle continuidad a esta historia.

Este capítulo esta dedicado a todos aquellos que me han seguido hasta aquí desde reto al destino.

Aquí menciono algunos detalles del Megaman X Command Mission, si existe alguna duda no olviden preguntar.

Muchísimas gracias.

Capítulo 6

Adiós querido hermano

(Flashback)

-Sabes Blues, siempre tuve la esperanza de que Forte volviera con nosotros, sobre todo después de que Willy trato de acabar con él, no puedo olvidar la mirada herida de Forte al averiguar la verdad, en realidad yo tampoco puedo entenderlo, unos meses atrás parecía que el viejo hubiese sacrificado cualquier cosa por tenerlo a su lado y ahora fue tan frío que no tengo palabras para describir mis sentimientos- murmuro Rock a su hermano mientras observaba las estrellas brillar en el firmamento.

Ambos bioroids se encontraban de pie en lo alto de una colina, el viento soplaba con severidad agitando sus ropas fuertemente, aunque para ellos era prácticamente imperceptible.

Blues lo observo sin responder, pues no era capaz de confesar la verdad, el sabía que para entonces, que todo lo que Forte era, se había perdido en las manos de su propio hermano.

-Debo irme- replico el bioroid carmesí sin querer escuchar más las palabras del pequeño Rock.

……………………………

Los pasillos se encontraban oscuros debido a la ausencia de luz, lo que le permitió adentrarse en la fortaleza con facilidad, reviviendo momentos similares meses atrás.

Las hojas del desgastado diario se desprendían a su paso, perdiéndose entre las sombras del lugar, cuando algo detuvo sus pasos.

-Era el grito de un hombre desesperado, quien rogaba por una vida perdida, la agonía se escuchaba a través de esos sonidos adoloridos quienes se desvanecían a cada segundo.

Blues se detuvo inseguro, mientras recorría con sus manos las manchas creadas por los fluidos pertenecientes a otros robots.

-Sus primeras víctimas- pensó el bioroid

Alentó su paso aproximándose a su destino, era inútil tratar de detener al asesino, pero podía comprar tiempo.

Flashback.

-¡Espera!- exclamo Mega exaltado, alcanzando a su hermano mayor.

-Lo siento- continuo deteniendo los pasos del otro bioroid.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Proto extrañado.

-Lo siento mucho- continuo su joven hermano.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- replico Blues

-Porque hice que te enojaras y yo deseo que estés conmigo un poco más, se que no debí hablar sobre Forte , pero no volveré a hacerlo, por favor perdóname- finalizo Rock bajando la mirada con arrepentimiento.

El bioroid carmesí lo observo incapaz de decir nada, ¿Cómo es posible que después de todo lo que ha sucedido sigua siendo así?- se dijo volviendo al lado de su hermano.

-El que siente haber actuado como un tonto soy yo- contesto Proto

…………………………..

En el futuro…

X finalmente había llegado a su destino. Bajo del tren abriéndose paso entre la multitud quien intentaba salir de la estación, los empujones se hacían presentes a su paso por lo que decidió escabullirse en un baño donde esperaría a que la estación se despejara un poco antes de continuar con su camino, después de todo no había prisa, no tenía lugar a donde llegar o alguien que lo estuviese esperando.

-Es una locura ahí afuera- dijo el reploid revisando sus pertenencias, las cuales cabían en una pequeña maleta.

-Son tan pocas- pensó.

-Muchas de las cosas que X tenía habían sido regalos de Zero, cosas que decidió dejar, pues sabía que solo le traerían recuerdos de una época que no volvería jamás.

Tomo un poco de agua de la llave mojándose el rostro levemente.

-Somos tan distintos, nunca debimos ser amigos- pensó X mirando su reflejo en el espejo, su ojos cristalinos dejaban escapar una solitaria lágrima, la cual recorrió su mejilla con lentitud.

-¿Un reploid puede llorar?- X recordó cuando esa pregunta invadió su mente por primera vez. No tenía mucho tiempo de haber sido reactivado por el Dr. Cain con quien vivía, los Maverick Hunters aún no eran parte de su vida y la inocencia era su mayor arma.

Una vieja película se mostraba en la televisión esa noche y X observaba como una joven humana lloraba al ver perdido aquello que mas amaba.

-Doctor Cain- exclamo el reploid al notar las lágrimas en los ojos de la actriz, ¿Qué son esas?- pregunto finalmente X.

-Esas son lágrimas X, ella esta llorando- replico el científico quien se servia algo de cenar.

-¿Por qué llora?- continúo el reploid con curiosidad.

-Porque es la única manera que conoce de expresar su tristeza, la tristeza es un sentimiento muy profundo que a veces nos lleva a llorar- finalizo el hombre.

-Un sentimiento- murmuro X.

-Yo soy un reploid Dr. Cain, por lo que tengo sentimientos, eso quiere decir que yo también puedo llorar, ¿Cierto?- pregunto el reploid nuevamente con seriedad.

-El viejo humano no conocía del todo las capacidades de X, y aunque el entendía que un reploid era capaz de comprender e incluso sentir la tristeza al igual que los humanos, no sabía si era posible que lloraran, era obvio que si su creador no le daba la capacidad de hacerlo, jamás derramaría una lágrima, pero X era distinto, todo un dilema para la ciencia.

-Profesor- interrumpió la voz del joven X, -¿Pueden los reploids llorar?-

El humano lo observo sin saber que decir.

-Honestamente X no lo sé, pero quizá algún día lo averigües, aunque tengo la esperanza de que no seas tú quien derrame esas lágrimas-replico el hombre volviendo a su cena.

-Bueno Doctor Cain yo lo averigüe el día de su muerte- comento el ex – hunter retirando la lágrima de su mejilla, -Ese día prometí que no volvería a llorar, pero por alguna razón no puedo evitar sentirme así al saber que Zero decidió olvidar nuestra amistad después de tanto.

-El día que acabamos con Rideps, el dijo que entendía el verdadero significado de la amistad y que eso nos mantendría unidos- finalizo el reploid golpeando el espejo con fuerza.

Los restos de vidrio volaron en todas direcciones marcando levemente a X en la mejilla.

-¡Te odio Zero!- exclamo con tristeza, ¡Te odio por mentiroso!, Axl estaba presente cuando tu dijiste eso, ¿era para él o para mí?-continuo el reploid .

cuando una explosión lo proyecto contra los restos del espejo, al momento que la estructura se venía abajo, atrapándolo bajo los escombros.

-Daño 50- leyó X en su estatus, se necesita tiempo de recuperación para realizar las reparaciones- continuo en su mente.

-No puedo-murmuro entrando en un estado de inconsciencia.

……………………………

Axl caminaba por las calles desorientado, no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido o como diablos había llegado a ese lugar, lo último que recordaba era haber alcanzado a Zero.

-¿Qué sucede?- Se pregunto.

-¿Blues?- repitió el pelirrojo esperando recibir alguna respuesta de la A.I. sin resultado

-Blues- continuo, pero al igual que la primera vez no hubo nada.

-¿Me pregunto que habrá sucedido con Zero?- finalizo el hunter sentándose en la orilla de la acera mientras intentada orientarse.

Al frente un par de niños jugaban, una jovencita de largo cabello güero y un chico de cabello oscuro se empujaban, riendo alegremente.

Axl observo pensando en lo que irónico de la vida, él por su parte no recordaba nada de su vida pasada, e incluso había tratado de averiguar algo remontándose solo a una aventura desconocida cuando el destino lo reunió con X y Zero quienes tenían una misión que cumplir, como siempre siguió a sus compañeros olvidando sus propios intereses.

-X se angustia por lo que el pasado esconde, mientras que yo solo puedo tratar de olvidar que también debo buscar el mío- murmuro Axl pensativo regresando su mirada al par de niños frente a él, las escenas eran de algún modo familiares, como si eso lo hubiese vivido en otro momento, sin darse cuenta comenzó a soñar despierto, sumergiéndose en esas imágenes tan ajenas a él, el pelirrojo sabía que no eran sus recuerdos, pero era como si alguien tratara de mostrarle alguna historia inconclusa.

-La niña- murmuro el pelirrojo levemente -conozco su nombre-

-Je, je, je, al fin has decidido moverte de ahí flojo- Exclamo una jovencita de cabello güero quien le observaba sonriente.

-Esta es la ultima vez que te quedas jugando con Rock hasta tarde ¿escuchaste Blues?- continuo la joven tan similar a un humano, pero el sabía que no era así.

-No empieces con eso de nuevo Roll- replico una voz que no era suya, pero provenía de sus labios.

-Si, siempre dicen lo mismo, tú y él son iguales, hombres- finalizo la bioroid levantando algunas cosas antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

-Blues, ¿recuerdas a nuestro hermano menor?- pregunto Rock llamando la atención de su hermano, (-se parece tanto a X, es como si fuera él pero mas joven-Pensó Axl)

-¿Qué pasa con él?- replico levantándose del sillón.

-Bueno, recuerdas cuando creímos que estaba inactivo y papá averiguo que no era así, él me dijo que todo había quedado grabado en su memoria- exclamo Mega excitado.

-¿Y?- continuo Axl / Blues cruzando sus brazos, sin comprender porque la excitación de su hermano.

-Pues eso significa que sin importar lo que suceda él ya nos conoce, y cuando nos vea por primera vez nos reconocerá al escuchar nuestras voces, o al menos eso dijo papá.

-No creas todo lo que te dicen Rock- finalizo Blues / Axl caminando hacia su habitación.

-No se si llegue a vernos vivos- pensó Axl / Blues cerrando la puerta del cuarto tratando de ignorar a Rock.

………………………………

Al mismo tiempo…

Zero observo sus manos una vez más.

-Axl y Cero, no pueden ser el mismo, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, primero pierdo a mi mejor amigo y ahora trato de matar a mi único compañero, ¿Qué esta sucediendo conmigo?- Se pregunto el hunter.

-Acaso mi vida esta destinada a esto, ¿Acaso mis crímenes fueron tan terribles que no tengo derecho a tener a nadie a mi lado?- pensó.

-¿Debo estar siempre solo?- continuo mirando la imagen acusadora de Forte frente él.

-Demonio, no tienes derecho a nada, asesino, tu destino es destruir y nada más- replico el imaginario bioroid.

-No eso no es verdad- contesto Zero observándose a él mismo correr había el bioroid, sus ojos llenos de ira no demostraban piedad alguna mientras agarraba a su víctima.

-¡Asesino!, ¡Demonio!, ¡Eso es lo que eres!- gritaba el pequeño bioroid de negra armadura, mientras forcejeaba.

La sangre de su padre se mezclaba con el aceite proveniente de los cuerpos de sus hermanos, robots valientes quienes pelearon con valentía para detener a ese reploid, pero incapaces de hacer algo.

-Asesino-Escucho el hunter carmesí en su mente

Las escenas de sus muertes se proyectaban una y otra vez frente a los ojos del reploid.

-Son estos los recuerdos enterrados de mi pasado- exclamo Zero observando claramente los sucesos frente a él.

El demonio se reía de modo irracional con la locura en su rostro mientras arrancaba el brazo de su ultima víctima, Shadowman

No había muchos robots activos después de la última batalla contra King, pero aún así enfrentaron a su enemigo.

Forte decidido a salvar al otro robot, disparo una y otra vez tratando de liberar al cautivo, sin resultado, desesperado el bioroid se activo su sistema de vuelo a pesar de contar con la mitad de su ala dañada, pues después de la batalla contra King había huido encontrándose solo y sin ayuda para reparaciones de algún tipo.

Forte se lanzo a toda velocidad contra Zero golpeando contra uno de los muros con gran fuerza.

Zero enfadado tomo a Bass del cuello lanzándolo contra el otro muro, dejándolo incapacitado para levantarse por unos minutos.

Tiempo suficiente para que el pudiese terminar con el ultimo robot maestro.

Desesperado el bioroid trato de levantarse , arrastrándose poco a poco, pero el ninja consciente de su derrota solo pensó en morir con honor.

Activando su sistema de autodestrucción logro noquear al reploid por unos segundos.

Willy por primera vez entendió la magnitud de su creación, pero era demasiado tarde.

Zero camino hacia el humano con su cuerpo sucio debido a la pelea, sus manos al igual que su cabello se tornaron rojizas.

El hombre aterrorizado no se movió cuando una mano lo alcanzo.

Los gritos de agonía fueron lo último que salio de esos viejos labios.

-Yo lo mate- comento Zero con angustia, a todos, mi familia, mi padre, mis hermanos, yo los asesine a sangre fría y Forte lo presencio todo.

La mirada de su hermano al verlo llegar, cada vez que lo reconocía era igual a la de ese humano.

Zero lo sabía, pero no quería creer que era verdad.

-Soy un asesino- Se dijo

…………………………….

En la base Hunter

Vile observo el contenido de la cápsula, encontrándose con esa criatura una vez más.

En suspensión como se encontraba no habría sido difícil acabar con él, pero el maverick sabía que Zero y ese robot tenían algo en común, algo que los unía de un modo poco usual.

Muchos de los mas grandes temores de un reploid se hacían reales en ese ser, pero para Vile eso se convertiría en algo más que un simple misterio, el averiguaría la verdad sobre la existencia de ese extraño robot y la relación con el hunter.

-Quizás ahora sepamos mas sobre quien eres en realidad Zero- murmuro el maverick abriendo la cápsula.

………………………………

Para Axl el viaje no había terminado, pues el escenario había cambiado bruscamente mostrando un lúgubre pasillo lleno de sangre y destrucción.

No entres a ese lugar susurro una voz entrecortada, Proto / Axl la escucho buscando a su dueño.

-¿Dónde estas?- pregunto el bioroid / reploid buscando su procedencia

-A….a……ba……jjjjj…..ooo….- continuo la voz.

-Inmediatamente Blues / Axl se agacho topándose con los restos de un robot maestro, irreconocible, pues su piel sintética había sido arrancada junto con parte de su rostro, su cuerpo destrozado reposaba en posiciones imposibles de alcanzar incluso para un robot.

-Vete- repitió el robot con sus últimos restos de energía.

-No, no, espera, déjame ayudarte- exclamo Blues/ Axl, pero ya era demasiado tarde pues para entonces no el viejo androide ya había agotado todo lo que le quedaba de energía.

El bioroid/ reploid carmesí observo los restos con pena admirando la puerta una vez más.

El miedo se hizo presente en sus pensamientos, pero la idea de ver a su hermano igual que aquel robot en sus brazos fue más impactante.

No puedo permitir que suceda lo mismo.

Por favor Rock, espero que hayas escuchado mis palabras- pensó Blues/ Axl atravesando aquella puerta.

(Flashback)

-No lo entiendes, no es como todos aquellos con los que has luchado, por favor Rock- comento Proto.

-Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces debo enfrentarlo- continuo Mega.

-El es un asesino a sangre fría, ni siquiera Forte ha sido así, y lo peor es que lo hace por propia voluntad.- exclamo Blues.

-Entonces existen más razones para enfrentarlo- replico su hermano.

-El te matará, esa es la razón por la que esta aquí- murmuro el bioroid carmesí.

-Si eso lo detendrá, entonces tendré que morir.

-¡No, no, no, jamás lo permitiré!- Contesto Blues dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos por primera vez frente a su hermano.

-Tu vida es muy importante, no la desperdicies por favor- murmuro el viejo bioroid.

-Lo siento mucho- finalizo Rock abrazando a su hermano, a lo lejos el Dr. Ligth admiraba la escena con tristeza.

Fin del Flashback

……………………………….

Lo primero que Blues / Axl logro captar fue el cadáver del humano a sus pies, la sangre escurría manchando la armadura de bioroid.

Zero reía alocadamente mientras la figura de Forte le observaba sin decir nada, obviamente esta vivo, pero por la mirada de sus ojos se podía deducir que no estaba bien.

Proto/ Axl entendía que ese Bioroid no era aquel que conoció tiempo atrás, pero no sabía si eso era algo reciente o no. Había cometido el mismo error pensando que estaba muerto antes de asegurarse.

Quizás el jamás había tenido la oportunidad de salvar a Forte, pero no sucedería lo mismo con Rock.

El lo protegería sin importar el costo.

Con una última idea en su mente se aproximo a Zero quien sonriente le esperaba.

-Finalmente conoceré lo que ocultas detrás de ese visor- murmuro el reploid tranquilamente.

Blues/ Axl se detuvo al lado de Forte observando por ultima vez a su otro hermano quien lo miro por primera vez con una sonrisa llena de inocencia, los ojos del viejo bioroid se nublaron al comprender que él jamás tuvo la oportunidad de ser así

-Por eso siempre usaba esos lentes oscuros, por eso era la necesidad de ocultar su mirada.

-Dicen que los ojos son los espejos del alma- replico Blues.

-Eso lo veremos- Finalizo Zero.

-Adiós querido hermano- murmuro el viejo robot sonriendo por última vez.

Axl se levanto con rapidez percatándose de que tan solo habían pasado algunos minutos, los niños ahora le observaban confundidos, pues no entendía porque el chico pelirrojo actuaba tan extraño.

-Oye, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto la niña atravesando la calle sentándose a su lado, Axl volvió a sentarse con lentitud, tratando de digerir los recuerdos que Blues la había mostrado.

-No pudo ser Zero- murmuro ignorando a la pequeña, quien repitió su pregunta mientras observaba al reploid directamente a los ojos.

-Si lo estoy- respondió el pelirrojo pasando una mano por su cabello, -Fue solo una horrible pesadilla- continuo.

-No te preocupes, yo también he tenido pesadillas, pero mi mamá dice que los sueños no pueden hacerte daño, porque no son reales- replico la niña

-Y, ¿Los recuerdos?- pregunto el hunter.

-¿Los recuerdos?- Interrumpió el niño uniéndose a la platica.

-Esos tampoco, porque el pasado es algo que ya quedo atrás, todos tenemos un camino que recorrer, lleno de errores, éxitos, fracasos, alegrías, descubrimientos y tristezas, pero que jamás se repite, el pasado solo esta para enseñarnos, pero es algo que no te puede lastimar, no mas de lo que lo hizo la primera vez.- finalizo el niño tomando de la mano a su hermana.

-Así que no te preocupes, solo piensa en como aprender de el para evitar que algo terrible suceda.

El pelirrojo pudo ver las imágenes de X y Zero, recordó como se poyaron durante toda su misión en Giga City, recordó cuando pelearon porque X había hecho muchos amigos mientras lo buscaba y él no entendía como sin saber nada de ellos los aceptaba tan rápido, recordó a Zero disculpándose con X, después de lo que sucedió con Spider y Rideps.

Axl miro a su alrededor percandose de la ausencia de los niños.

-¿Adonde habrán ido?- Se pregunto, -Bueno eso no es importante, debo encontrar a X a como de lugar, si él se entera de todo estoy seguro de que jamás perdonara a Zero, se que lo que vi fue algo impactante, pero estoy seguro de que nuestro Zero jamás haría eso nuevamente, yo se que él puede ser extraño a veces, pero si existe algo que él aprecia mas que nada es la amistad que existe entre X y él.

-Es bueno saber que los mismos errores no se cometen dos veces- escucho la voz de Blues en su mente.

-Así es Blues- respondió Axl sin recibir respuesta, pues el A.I. ya no se encontraba consiente en su sistema, - Y gracias-

Notas del autor:

Zero respeta hasta cierto punto a Blues por ser el primero en su clase, por lo que no duda en que él tenga un alma, al usar el término Axl/ Blues, me refiero al pelirrojo reviviendo los momentos de la muerte de Proto , así como el arrepentimiento de parte se Zero.

En lo que se refiere a si los reploid pueden llorar, bueno después de jugar Command Mission, pude ver como en las animaciones del principio y final del juego los ojos de X se ven muy distintos a los de los otros reploids, si ustedes tienen oportunidad de verlo tomen nota.

Para cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia estoy a sus órdenes.

Espero les agrade este capítulo

ATTE

Arken elf.


	7. Perdiendo la inocencia

Capítulo 7

Perdiendo la inocencia.

Notas del autor: Primero que nada, se que he tardado mucho tiempo en actualizar, pero a veces es difícil cuando tienes tanto por hacer, sin embargo siempre leo todos sus comentarios y reviews , porque gracias a ellos es por lo que puedo motivarme para terminar este fanfic, que después de todo, es para ustedes.

DOC. EXE: En realidad no se si Zero mato a Willy. Si termine el X4 y me percate de ese chip de control, sin embargo supongo que no le di la importancia que tenía, desafortunadamente ya no puedo cambiarlo en este fanfic, pero lo tomare en cuenta para futuras historias, Muchas Gracias.

Este capítulo esta especialmente dedicado a "Yami no bakura", tus comentarios me han sido de gran ayuda para poder continuar.

Tarde o temprano todos llegamos a un punto crucial en la vida, donde nuestra inocencia es

puesta a prueba, es triste saber que casi todos la perdemos, pues nos vemos forzados a cruzar

esa delgada línea.

Vile…

……………………..

X…

Me encantaría que pudieras ver ese maravilloso cielo que hay el día de hoy, azul y brillante,como tú armadura - Se escucho una voz que rompía la oscuridad con su eco.

¿Quién será?- Se pregunto el reploid confuso, le era casi imposible mantenerse consciente enese momento, pero alguien lo incitaba a continuar.

Blues dice que no necesitas los ojos para percibir lo que te rodea- Continuo la voz.

Aunque para mí es un poco difícil entender lo que él piensa- Finalizo

Por favor dime¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Continuo X en su mente incapaz de pronunciar las palabras.

Aún falta mucho para que podamos vernos, pero quiero que sepas que la más grandeesperanza de nosotros yace en ti. Como quisiera ser capaz de platicar frente a frente, pero seque eso es imposible, aunque papá dice que en el futuro podremos encontrarnos, yo no locreo. -Comento un pequeño bioroid quien observaba a su hermano incompleto reposar sobre

la fría superficie de la mesa de un laboratorio, su figura semejante a la de un niño reflejaba

una inocencia fantasmal que si no era real, lograba engañar a cualquiera a simple vista.

Sería gracioso llamarte hermano menor, cuando tu apariencia es la de un joven mientras queyo sigo teniendo la de un niño- finalizo Rock con nostalgia.

El silencio se hizo presente una vez más; X no comprendía que era aquello que estaba escuchando, pero por alguna razón esas palabras invadían su mente.

Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos observando lo que alguna vez fue la estación del norte.

Una gran cantidad de escombros cubrían todo a su alrededor.

Debo salir de aquí- murmuro con dificultad mientras intentaba incorporarse, pero el dolor lodetuvo, el reploid observo sus manos las cuales derramaban ese líquido que corría por su

cuerpo dándole vida, como la sangre a un ser humano, el sentimiento de angustia volvió asaltarlo.

Zero- pensó X sentándose lentamente, -¿Será angustia lo que siento, o nostalgia, nostalgia por algo que no recuerdo.

En realidad habría sido gracioso- Susurró esa voz nuevamente.

El ex - hunter sabía que esos sonidos provenían de algún recuerdo reprimido en su mente,probablemente no era algo que el quisiese recordar, pero ahora le era imposible bloquearlo,

agotado y resignado, recargo su espalda sobre los restos de un muro.

Pero eso es imposible, pues yo se que jamás llegaré a conocerte, la suerte ha estado de milado demasiadas veces. Finalizo Rock retirándose del lugar.

Adiós X, mi querido hermano.

……………………….

Axl, caminaba perdido, no sabía lo que había sucedido con X o con Zero desde que se habíanseparado. Se detuvo a observar sus alrededores cuando algo llamó su atención, a lo lejosdetrás de algunas vitrinas, un grupo de gente se amontonaba.

Extrañado se aproximo, abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto sin obtener respuesta.

En este momento podemos observar los escombros de esta estación, aún no se sabe quien fueel responsable de tal ataque, pero algunas fuentes se lo atribuyen a los Mavericks, los equiposde rescate escanean el área en busca de sobrevivientes- Comentaba una voz femenina, mientras los escenas de un campo devastado recorrían los ojos de los espectadores.

Un ataque- pensó Axl.

Algunas patrullas Hunter han sido enviadas, sin embargo tampoco tenemos noticias de ellas-

Continuo la reportera.

Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto- murmuro el pelirrojo retrocediendo, algo le decía

que debía ir a ese lugar cuanto antes.

………………………..

En la base hunter…

Alia reporte- exclamo Signas esperando alguna respuesta de la navegadora, no hay rastro de Zero o Axl.

Maldición- exclamo Signas, tenían una invasión Maverick y un ataque sorpresivo a kilómetros del lugar, y sus mejores hunters se encontraban desaparecidos.

Continua con la búsqueda, en cuanto logres localizar alguno infórmame- respondió Signasdeteniéndose frente a la habitación de Zero.

……………………….

Al mismo tiempo el hunter carmesí corría tratando de alejar esos horribles recuerdos que

invadían su mente.

¿Cómo pude hacerlo?- Continuo cuando una transmisión interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Zero, Zero¿Me escuchas, es Alia-

Necesitamos ayuda, tenemos una intrusión en el área este de la base, no puedo establecer contacto con Axl, por favor si me escuchas regresa a la base enseguida- Continuo el mensaje

El área este, Forte se encuentra en ese lugar- Pensó el hunter regresando a la base.

…………………….

Para entonces Vile había logrado desactivar los seguros de la cápsula liberando a su ocupante.

Como si estuviera muerto- murmuro el maverick mientras su mano recorría parte del casco

semidestruido que protegía el cráneo de la criatura, admirando esos tonos púrpuras que se desvanecían entre el oxido y la corrosión.

¿Será este el destino de todos nosotros?- Se pregunto el reploid con tristeza.

¿Qué eres tú?- replico Vile para si cuando un leve toque en su otra mano lo hizo voltear, un par de ojos rubí, lo miraban con expectativa acompañados de una dulce e inocente sonrisa.

Horas atrás solo había soledad y vacío en esos ojos, pero ahora…-pensó el maverick confuso.

¡Aléjate!- exclamo finalmente, arrebatando su mano de las del bioroid para retroceder.

El antiguo bioroid lo observo con extrañeza, extendiendo nuevamente su mano para tratar de alcanzarlo.

¡Alto ahí!- Interrumpió Signas levantando su espada hacia los 2 robots.

Vaya, vaya que honor- respondió Vile caminando hacia el Hunter altaneramente.

No se que es lo que tienes planeado Vile, pero aquí termino el juego- replico el comandante Hunter.

¿Juego, HM, que falta de imaginación- comento el maverick cruzándose de brazos.

¡General!- se escucho el grito de otro hunter que corría por el pasillo, levantando su arma al momento que abría fuego.

Vile giro por el piso esquivando los disparos con habilidad, para incorporarse rápidamente,

pero al apoyarse se percato de la herida en su brazo derecho.

Forte observo desde su lugar petrificado.

(Flashback)

Sangre, eso es lo que era, desorientado Forte observo el liquido rojizo correr por sus manos, mientras una silueta se dibujaba frente a él.

Incapaz de levantarse se arrastro hasta el cuerpo que yacía a unos cuantos metros de distancia, con lentitud giro el cuerpo encontrándose con ese rostro tan familiar.

Blues- murmuro moviendo al otro bioroid.

Blues háblame- repitió incapaz de recordar lo que había sucedido minutos atrás, desafortunadamente no obtuvo respuesta alguna de su medio hermano, su boca entreabierta, acompañada de esas pupilas vacías no mostraban vida alguna.

El no responderá- Se escucho otra voz a su espalda, acompañada de un par de pasos.

El bioroid levanto el rostro tratando de identificar al recién llegado.

Esta muerto- Continuo la voz, -Murió con honor, como un guerrero debe hacerlo, debo decir

que tuvo suerte, pues yo puse fin a su sufrimiento más rápido que con cualquiera de mis otras víctimas- finalizo el reploid fríamente, revelando su rostro oscurecido con marcas de quemaduras hechas por un Blaster.

Forte volvió su mirada hacia el cuerpo del viejo bioroid, mientras cerraba sus ojos con lentitud, los recuerdos de ese encuentro en el laboratorio de Ligth, los recuerdos de esa noche

volvieron a su mente, acompañados de aquel intento de rescate en ese mismo lugar, cuando el solitario guerrero se había aventurado por esos pasillos en busca de su objetivo.

Oh Blues- susurro el bioroid ignorando a Zero.

Podía verlo de pie frente él con ese gesto de incredulidad, después del ataque al edificio de investigación.

Lamento no haber sido capaz de reconocerte en ese momento- murmuro Forte abrazándolo.

Si fuera capaz de derramar lágrimas lo haría aquí solamente por ti, mi único y verdadero hermano.- exclamo Forte con angustia aplicando mas fuerza a su abrazo, como queriendo brindarle la vida de nuevo a través de su fuerza.

Zero lo observo indeciso, al principio creyó que esa máquina no era capaz de expresar nada por sí solo, pero ahora su concepto había cambiado¿Era posible que se encontrara equivocado?- Ese sentimiento se borro de su mente tan rápido como llego.

Tonterías- dijo el reploid tomando al bioroid del brazo lanzándolo contra el muro.

¡Cállate¡Que tu no tendrás la misma suerte!- Grito Zero con furia aproximándose.

Sangre, su sangre, eso es todo lo que alcanzo a ver antes de que la oscuridad volviera.

Zero- exclamo Forte levemente, su voz no era más que un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para ser percibido por los reploids.

Signas inmediatamente volteo hacia el bioroid, percatándose por primera vez de su forma, ese diseño constituido por esa oscura armadura y esas líneas distintivas que recorrían la mitad de su rostro. El recordaba haber leído en algún lugar una descripción similar.

Es imposible- Se dijo.

¡ZERO!- Se escuchó nuevamente.

Vile observo como la inocencia abandonaba la expresión de Forte remplazándose por un sentimiento mucho más intenso, un sentimiento que él conocía perfectamente bien.

El odio, no el mismo tipo de odio que se transmite a través de los ojos de un reploid, pero aún así existía, como una marca de su antigua personalidad.

Forte había regresado.

…………………………………….

En los restos de la estación del norte…

X sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que marcharse de ahí, pero aún no era capaz de caminar por su propia cuenta.

Análisis de reparación- pensó X, obteniendo una respuesta inmediata.

40, no es gran cosa- continuo.

No es tan malo- respondió otra voz, perteneciente a un muy familiar reploid quien se detuvo justo frente a él, su largo cabello era tan similar al de su mejor amigo.

Corrección- se dijo X, ex – mejor amigo-

¿Puedes levantarte?- pregunto Dark Zero extendiendo su mano.

Que ironía, tu de todas las personas- comento el hunter.

Deberías sentirte afortunado de que te haya encontrado, antes que esos mavericks- replico el otro reploid.

Es extraño que digas eso, pensé que estabas de su lado- Continuo X sarcásticamente

Por favor, si quieres que te abandone en este lugar entonces deja de hablar, recuerda que la suerte ha estado contigo demasiadas veces X- finalizo Dark Zero levantando al otro reploid.

La suerte- se dijo X observando seriamente a su antiguo rival.

¿Dónde escuchaste esa frase?- pregunto el guerrero azul.

Dark Zero se detuvo al escuchar al hunter quien le observaba intensamente, sus ojos verdes reflejaban todo lo que el hunter pensaba.

Eres tan fácil de leer X, tan fácil- pensó Dark Zero

Dime ¿Dónde la escuchaste?- pregunto nuevamente X

Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del reploid güero quien repentinamente bajo el rostro, su largo cabello oculto su mirada.

¡Habla!-Ordeno el reploid de cabello oscuro

No esperaba que recordaras esas palabras- respondió Dark Zero con frialdad, revelando sus azuladas pupilas.

Esos ojos- pensó X.

……………………………..

(Flashback)

Espera- murmuro X

Rock quien se encontraba a punto de abandonar el laboratorio de detuvo bruscamente.

¿Habrá sido verdad lo que escuche?- Se pregunto Mega .

Espera- repitió el reploid

Rock sin pensar corrió al lado de su hermano quien comenzaba a despertar.

X- exclamo felizmente el bioroid,

X abrió completamente los ojos para encontrarse con ese color azul, profundo e impactante,

desafortunadamente la reserva del reploid se había terminado por completo cayendo nuevamente en ese mundo de oscuridad.

X- Repitió Rock tomando la mano de su joven hermano.

El reploid no había sido capaz de ver el rostro de su hermano, sin embargo esa mirada se quedaría guardada en su memoria, acompañándole por siempre.

X sabía que esos ojos pertenecían a su hermano, pero la inocencia contenida en ellos se había marchado¿Qué es lo que había sucedido¿Por qué Dark Zero tenía esa mirada¿Como era

posible que el clon de Zero pudiese saber esas cosas? Y lo más importante¿Cómo es que él no tenía averías?

lo que estas pensando es correcto X- respondió el clon al ver la expresión del hunter.

Yo coloque los explosivos, yo destruí este lugar, solo para poder ganar tu confianza, pero supongo que me descubriste- continuo tranquilamente.

Ya no eres tan inocente como recordaba- dijo maliciosamente el clon

Tantas víctimas¿Cómo¿Cómo pudiste?- pregunto el reploid de cabello oscuro.

¿Cómo pude, es simple, no eran de importancia- contesto el maverick con sencillez.

Miserable-replico X golpeando al clon quien de inmediato lo dejo caer.

Tranquilo hunter, aún no te has recuperado- dijo Dark Zero sobando su mejilla.

¿Qué hiciste¿Dónde esta mi hermano?- continuo X desesperado.

Creo que yo no soy quien debe responder a esa pregunta, más bien deberías preguntarle a tu gran amigo Zero- comento el güero inmovilizándolo contra el piso.

¡Suéltame, grito el hunter mientras trataba de liberarse de su atacante.

Nunca bajes la guardia- murmuro Dark Zero colocando un dispositivo en el cuello del otro reploid quien quedo inconsciente inmediatamente.

No te preocupes X tu muerte no es mi objetivo real- comento el güero levantándolo, mientras esparcía algunos componentes similares a los de su presa.

………………………………………..

AHHH- Se escucho un grito recorrer los pasillos de la base Hunter, Zero quien finalmente se encontraba en el lugar, avanzo sigilosamente hacia la habitación de donde provenía el sonido.

Con un movimiento rápido entro al cuarto donde una batalla se llevaba a cabo, por un lado Vile peleaba fuertemente contra 2 Hunters, Signas y un principiante, la cápsula de Forte se

Encontraba vacía, pero no había rastro del bioroid.

¡Cuidado Zero!- exclamo signas

El hunter carmesí volteo para encontrarse con su hermano mayor.

Hola Zero- comento el bioroid

Forte- exclamo el güero confuso, al parecer el miedo se había desvanecido de la mente de su hermano, automáticamente el hunter tomo su posición de batalla esperando un ataque de parte del otro robot, el cual nunca llego.

Vamos Zero, se que para ti, siempre fui lo peor, se que a tu punto de vista jamás llegaría a estar al nivel de otros como Blues, lo irónico es que no solo tú pensabas eso, también él viejo- comento Forte caminando lentamente por la habitación, aproximándose a la ventana.

¡Detente inmediatamente!- exclamo Zero

Vile- grito Signas al mismo tiempo.

El maverick aprovecho la confusión para correr arrojándose por la ventana y empujando al bioroid a su paso.

¡NO!- Dijo Zero corriendo hacia ellos.

El tiempo parecía detenerse, el hunter carmesí trato de tomar el brazo de Forte quien lo evito deliberadamente, -Prefiero morir que volver a ser tu prisionero- exclamo el bioroid.

¡Forte!- continúo Zero, pero para entonces Vile se había marchado junto con su hermano.

¡FORTE!

…………………………..

Notas del autor:

Arken elf: Eso es todo para este capítulo, se que se queda abierto en muchos aspectos, pero lo interesante apenas va comenzando, aunque es el inicio del final, bueno comentarios o sugerencias, son todas aceptadas.

PD. Ya hay actualización de la galería en "Megaman en español". Gracias.


	8. Revelaciones

Capitulo 8

Revelaciones

Notas del autor: Agradezco a los que me han acompañado hasta este capitulo, el cual se encuentra elaborado en Honor de una gran persona, "Yami no bakura", gracias por todo.

Este capitulo contiene mención de sucesos del Megaman X8, sin embargo no revela nada que pueda echarte a perder la historia descuida, todos las personajes pertenecen a capcom.

GRACIAS

………………….

Un par de ojos rojizos se iluminaron entre la oscuridad de aquel lugar, Forte comenzó a inspeccionar el área con interés ignorando por completo al maverick a su lado.

¿Qué sucede?- Se pregunto Vile mientras observaba al bioroid caminar a través del cuarto.

¿Por qué no puedo matarlo¿Qué cosa hace que dude ahora?- Continuo en su mente cuando una simple pregunta se hizo presente en el aire.

¿Porque aún no has terminado?- exclamo Forte sin voltear, su mirada perdida parecía viajar a lo lejos, con esas pupilas vacías que no reflejaban nada, sin embargo su voz suave y gentil rogaba por un final apropiado.

El reploid le observo sin emitir respuesta.

Vile- continuo el bioroid con un murmullo. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse con lentitud mientras luchaba por seguir coherente –Solo acaba lo que empezaste- comento.

El maverick indeciso se alejo. –Ya he terminado-Replico alejándose por uno de los largos pasillos que se ocultaban en las sombras del lugar.

Forte giro abruptamente tratando de detener a Vile, sin embargo este ya había desaparecido para entonces.

Espera- exclamo el bioroid, pero fue su eco el único sonido que recorrió los muros de la antigua estructura.

No me dejes- finalizo dejándose caer en el piso.

Odio la soledad- Susurro al aire.

Soledad, es la palabra que describe mi vida- Continuo Forte sin levantar la mirada.

………………………..

Axl admiraba el paisaje lleno de escombros, la patrulla Hunter había sondeado el lugar minutos antes, sin encontrar rastros de alguna victima o sobreviviente.

No hay señal de ningún maverick- Pensó el hunter pelirrojo, -Me pregunto ¿Qué habrá ocasionado tal desastre?- Continuo en su mente, volviendo a su búsqueda, él no tenía idea de que X se encontraba en ese lugar al momento de la explosión, sin embargo el sentimiento de angustia continuaba presente.

A lo lejos dark Zero observaba con interés al joven hunter.

No hay nada aquí- finalizo el pelirrojo con tristeza, dando una ultima mirada a su alrededor, percatándose por primera vez de una pequeña maleta enterrada bajo algunos escombros y vidrio.

Axl, recordó que X tenía una similar, -Debe ser una tonta coincidencia- se dijo levantándola.

Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro del Maverick al ver que el hunter recogía la maleta intencionalmente olvidada.

Bien hecho- susurro Dark Zero ocultándose.

…………………….

Zero se dirigió al hangar a toda velocidad, haciendo caso omiso de las preguntas de Signas, él sabía que no tenía tiempo para eso, debía apresurarse y buscar a ese Maverick cuanto antes.

Es suficiente- Pensó, -Estoy cansado de este juego- continuo subiéndose a uno de los vehículos aéreos.

Zero- Se escuchaba la voz de Signas a través del transmisor de su armadura.

¡Respóndeme Zero!- Grito el comandante de los hunters por décima vez.

Signas al hangar, se escucho en el altavoz, no permitan la salida del Hunter Zero. Los otros hunters escucharon la orden, pero todos respetaban demasiado a Zero como para interponerse en su camino.

Signas, será mejor que no intervengas en esto- Replico finalmente el Hunter Carmesí.

¿De que estas hablando?- Pregunto el comandante Hunter molesto.

Esto es un asunto personal- Finalizo el güero saliendo del Hangar.

El comandante Hunter no pudo hacer nada más que observar el vehículo desaparecer en el horizonte.

No se que es lo que esta sucediendo, pero espero que termine pronto- Comento el reploid desde su ventana.

………………………………

Todo era tan contradictorio por un lado odiaba a Zero, y por lo que podía ver se interesaba mucho en el robot que dejo atrás, era lógico que la mejor manera de vengarse era acabar con él ahora que estaba solo, sin embargo no podía hacerlo.

Esa sonrisa- Se dijo el Maverick, nadie había mostrado tal confianza hacia él aunque solo hubiese sido por un par de segundos, ni siquiera cuando peleó al lado de los Hunters, antes de la primera guerra.

A su espalda escucho los pasos del bioroid, quien al parecer había elegido el mismo camino para salir de ahí.

¿El destino?-

Forte se percato de la presencia del reploid frente a él. Extrañamente había elegido el mismo camino que su supuesto captor.

El Maverick sonrío a su suerte…

Zero debe venir para acá y tú pareces estar empeñado a que eso suceda- Pensó Vile.

Bien- exclamo esperando que el bioroid se detuviera a escuchar su comentario, sin embargo este lo ignoro pasando a su lado sin voltear.

¿Qué diablos?- dijo Vile.

¿Qué crees que haces?- Pregunto finalmente

Tu has decidido marcharte por tu lado, yo haré lo mismo- Replico fríamente Forte.

¿Cómo te atreves hablarme así?- Exclamo el reploid.

Una carcajada resonó por los alrededores, al parecer el viejo robot, había llegado al límite, al menos para el punto de vista de Vile.

Finalmente el silencio se hizo presente durante unos minutos, el maverick parecía preocupado pero, aún así se aproximo con cautela.

Definitivamente ese robot estaba mal y era peligroso, incluso para él.

No debo dudar más- Se dijo, incluso la ira de Zero parecía menos salvaje.

Levanto su cañon apuntando a su víctima.

Lo siento- murmuro abriendo fuego.

Forte consciente de lo que sucedía se preparo esquivando el ataque.

¿Cómo?- Pregunto Vile al ver al bioroid moverse con la misma agilidad que su contraparte reploid.

No,no,no- sonrió Forte.

El maverick no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues un golpe lo hizo perder el equilibrio, aturdido trato de levantarse encontrándose con el peso del bioroid sobre él.

¿Qué diablos?- Se dijo el maverick pues los brazos de Forte lo rodeaban por completo.

Esta es una posición muy comprometedora-Pensó Vile, girando para encontrarse con esa inocente mirada de nuevo.

Creíste que escaparías y me dejarías solito de nuevo, pero no será así- dijo el bioroid Felizmente.

Acabo el juego de disparos y yo gane- continuo

Ahora tú debes esconderte- Continuo.

Para Vile eso había sobrepasado sus expectativas, todo había sido un juego, o eso pretendía hacerlo pensar.

Se levanto lentamente, seguido por el bioroid. Quien le observaba con admiración.

Que bueno que todo era un juego, no me gusta la soledad- Comento el bioroid tomando la mano del maverick.¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?- Continuo sosteniendo a Vile, del modo que un pequeño niño se adhiere a la mano de su padre.

Para un reploid como él acostumbrado a la batalla, el cinismo y la frialdad de las guerras, la demostración de cariño de Forte significaba mucho más de lo que había imaginado. Probablemente fue en ese momento que logro comprender la actitud de X.

Respondiendo con una sonrisa propia, Vile tomo la decisión definitiva, Zero no se llevaría a ese pequeño robot de su lado.

No importa lo que suceda, el no te tendrá- Comento el maverick observando a su nuevo acompañante.

¿Ya nos vamos?- pregunto el bioroid felizmente.

Así es, no puedo dejar que mi nuevo compañero ande con esa armadura corroída y sucia- Replico el reploid.

Además por increíble que parezca es muy bueno en la batalla, a pesar de su tamaño y apariencia- finalizo Vile.

……………………………………

La salvación, el final de una era que decae y que pronto no será más que un triste recuerdo- Exclamo Dark Zero mientras caminaba, dejando siempre alguna marca visible para el hunter.

–El final de una época- Continuo – Un prototipo es todo lo que necesitas, una idea para concretar una catástrofe- Finalizo deteniéndose frente a una caverna.

Ahora veremos si yo tengo razón-

La sombra del pelirrojo se reflejo sobre el piso, extendiéndose sobre la superficie rocosa.

Al fin has llegado- Comento Dark Zero sin voltear, él podía ver la sombra a su lado, mientras su largo cabello se elevaba con el viento.

¿Zero?- Se escucho a voz del joven Hunter a su espalda.

Es verdad, él jamás supo sobre mí- Pensó el reploid levantando su rostro.

¿Esta X bien¿Por qué vistes tu armadura especial de combate?- Continuo Axl inocentemente.

Este es el futuro- Se dijo Dark volteando hacia el pelirrojo.

Axl al ver a otro reploid retrocedió enseguida, el rostro era tan familiar, pero su mirada era muy distinta.

¿Quién eres tu?- Pregunto el hunter confundido

Es gracioso el destino, a veces uno se convierte en lo que más odia por sobrevivir, todo por querer alcanzar un sueño imposible- Replico el Clon de Zero.

¿De que hablas¡Identifícate!- Respondió el pelirrojo empuñando su arma.

El maverick sonrió aproximándose al hunter.

¿Qué actitud, Cualquiera diría que tu eres un maverick, actuando antes de preguntar, ahora entiendo porque X decidió retirarse, si esto es en lo que se han convertido los Hunters- Dijo Dark con cinismo.

X no se fue por eso- Contesto Axl, él jamás lo haría por eso.

Hablas como si realmente lo conocieras prototipo- Replico el güero.

Prototipo¿De que estas hablando?- Continuo Axl

Es verdad, tu no lo recuerdas, y no es mi lugar mostrarte nada, solo puedo preguntar ¿Qué piensas de la nueva generación de reploids?- Exclamo el maverick sentándose en el piso.

No entiendo, tu dejaste las pistas para que te siguiera hasta aquí¿Cuál es tu objetivo copia¿Acaso no estamos aquí para pelear?- Exclamo el pelirrojo sin bajar la guardia.

Yo, en realidad tenía la esperanza de tener una charla con otra persona, pero por lo que veo, sigue siendo igual de obstinado- Comento Dark colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza, mientras se reclinaba sobre una roca.

Blues¿Tu lo conoces?- Pregunto el hunter.

Eso ya no es importante, ahora ya no importa, regresa con los tuyos y diles que X murió- Finalizo el maverick.

¿Qué dijiste, eso no es posible- Grito el pelirrojo apuntando hacia el otro reploid.

Adelante- Respondió Dark sin moverse, después de lo que se avecina para los reploids comunes como X o como yo, es mejor estar muerto-

Además si realmente te importará X, deberías apoyarme, eso si fueras realmente su amigo-

¿Por qué?- Susurro el hunter.

¿Por qué, es muy simple jovencito, cada era tiene su inicio y su final, el final de la era de los reploids se ha terminado, X fue el primero de ellos, el revoluciono al mundo, quizá no de la manera que él hubiese deseado, pero lo hizo. Sin embargo ese tiempo ha llegado a su fin, una nueva generación ha nacido y tú has ocupado el papel de él - Comento el reploid de negra armadura, levantándose para adentrarse en la caverna que se encontraba a su espalda-

¿Yo, tu no tienes idea de lo que hablas, X y Zero son todo para mí, ellos junto con los hunters se han convertido en mi familia, yo soy tan solo un reploid como cualquiera de nosotros- Argumento el pelirrojo en su defensa.

¿Eso crees, X sabe lo que esta sucediendo; alguna vez fue como tú, pero el tiempo y la experiencia lo hicieron crecer, él ha madurado. No por eso ha dejado de ser lo que era, pero ahora comprende mejor cual fue su papel y lo acepto, yo solo estoy para ayudarle, yo no quiero que él siga mis pasos eso es todo- Continuo Dark.

La oscuridad de la caverna aumentaba cubriéndolo todo, el sonido de algún río cercano se escuchaba a lejos, junto con el aroma del agua.

Hemos llegado- Finalizo el güero deteniéndose frente a un muro de roca.

Axl observo, como la superficie porosa se desvanecía de la vista, transformándose en una gran puerta metálica.

Una puerta- Se dijo

La compuerta se elevo, revelando un fragmento de lo que alguna vez fue un gran laboratorio.

¿Qué es esta lugar?- Se pregunto Axl.

El museo robotico, el area designada para el Dr. Thoma Light.-Replico Blues

Blues sigues conmigo, me alegra- pensó el pelirrojo.

¿Quién es el Dr. Thomas Light?-

El Dr. Thomas Light es el padre de X- Contesto Dark, al parecer el hunter había desarrollado su pregunta sin notarlo.

El padre de X, quiere decir que- Se detuvo el pelirrojo al ver la forma del otro hunter reposar inconsciente sobre una plataforma al centro del laboratorio.

¡X!- Grito Axl corriendo hacia el antiguo comandante.

¿Qué le sucedió?- Pregunto el joven alterado.

Volviendo su mirada se percato de otros cuerpos, los cuales reposaban a su alrededor, dentro de una serie de vitrinas cubiertas por el polvo-

¿Qué es esto?- Se dijo

El recuerdo de una antigua era- Respondió Dark Zero.

Fue en ese momento que Axl se percato de la figura de un niño quien parecía dormir tras el vidrio, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados pero su figura era tan similar a la de X, que podrían haber sido gemelos.

Sin embargo esa figura no se encontraba completa, la mitad de cuerpo había desaparecido dejando tan solo una serie de cables colgar de la estructura metálica.

El pelirrojo toco el vidrio entrecerrando los ojos, un sentimiento de angustia lo invadió recordando a ese niño frente él, sonriendo-

Rock- Susurro-

Es el hermano de Blues, aquel por el que había sacrificado todo-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, mientras limpiaba la superficie polvosa, para ver reflejado el rostro de un asesino en él.

Lagrimas- Murmuro Dark Zero tocando la mejilla del hunter son suavidad –Tu puedes llorar- Continuo, como él; puedes llorar-Dijo señalando a X.

Rock, perdóname, yo quise salvarte, yo quería estar ahí, quería que fueras libre, yo, yo- Exclamo el pelirrojo abrazando al maverck.

Descuida Blues, ese era el final de mi era, es solo que yo no pude entenderlo- Replico levemente el güero regresando el abrazo.

Pero esa forma, ese cuerpo- Susurro Blues.

Como dije antes, muchas veces nos convertimos en lo que más odiamos, y aquello que más odie fue a Zero, él quien acabo con todo lo que tenía, el me robo todo, a mi familia, mi vida y el futuro que pudiese haber tenido, deje que el odio me guiara transformándome en esto- Contesto el güero.

¿Quién lo hizo?- pregunto Proto/Axl.

Eso ya no importa, lo importante es que Rock esta muerto y no dejare que X siga sus pasos- Contesto Dark sacando su sable.

Pero no puedo pelear contigo- Exclamo Blues,- tu eres mi hermano, X también lo es-

No pudiste salvarme Blues¿Tampoco salvaras a X?- Pregunto el maverick, su mirada cambio transformándose en ese ser que alguna vez había odiado.

No, el no es tu enemigo, yo tampoco, no se quien te hizo esto Rock, pero te devolveré, ya lo veras- Argumento Blues/Axl.

¡Tú viste lo que hizo, asesino a todos a sangre fría, y X nos traiciono regresándolo a la vida!-Grito el güero.

¡No, tu estas equivocado, él no nos traiciono, solo eligió el camino correcto- Replico Blues/Axl.

No es así, el nos traiciono, pero el destino como siempre no me falló- Exclamo Dark Zero. –Yo tenía la esperanza de que su gran amigo viniera por él, entonces podría vengarme de lo que sucedió, pero después me di cuenta de que Zero no vendría.

OH si; X ya conoció el significado de la traición por el mismo reploid al que consideró su mejor amigo.

Pobre iluso X, mi pobre hermano, si tan solo hubieras visto su mirada llena de dolor, sus lágrimas caer por ese miserable, como podría odiarlo si ya había pagado bastante por sus errores.

No podía actuar contra él, después de todo eso, así que pensé en ayudarlo, en rescatarlo de ese mundo que tanto lo desprecia- Comento el maverick

No digas eso Rock, tu no eres así- Respondió Blues/axl

Rock esta muerto, al igual que tú- Finalizo Dark atacando al pelirrojo.

……………………..

Zero bajo de su vehículo con su arma en mano. -¿Dónde estas?- Grito el hunter carmesí.

La señal de Forte era débil, pero no imposible de rastrear, por lo que el güero corrió hacia el punto marcado en su radar.

Muy pronto, arreglaremos cuentas Vile, ahora menos que nunca tengo tiempo para perder con seres como tú- Exclamo llegando al lugar.

A simple vista no había nada más que vieja maquinaria, pero el rastreador marcaba esas coordenadas.

¿Me pregunto?- Susurro Zero al notar algo similar a un casco en el piso.

El casco de Forte- Comento el reploid, levantando el objeto, en su interior un pequeño chip cayo al piso, el hunter lo levanto, percatándose de que era un viejo dispositivo de almacenamiento.

¿Qué es esto?- Se pregunto abriendo el contenido.

Forte…

Hoy después de todo lo que sucedió, he decidido volver a casa, aunque no se si él me reciba. Se que ambos tenemos nuestras diferencias.

La voz tan familiar para el reploid y a la vez tan ajena formulo las palabras con un sentimiento que jamás pensó escuchar de ese ser.

Pero lo extraño mucho- Continuo la voz.

Sabes amigo, al igual que tú, hay cosas que jamás pueden ser remplazadas, se que si estuvieras a mi lado me incitarías para que siguiera, pero tengo miedo.

He estado pensando en lo que Blues dijo, el menciono que yo no tenía nada que proteger o una razón para luchar, quizá tiene razón.

Sin embargo supe que tengo un hermano menor, quien tiene la capacidad de tomar sus propias decisiones, de elegir su camino, de sentir lo que todos nosotros solo soñamos.

Imagina eso. La libertad.

Seria maravilloso; pero él puede corromperlo, así que debo volver, volver por él, por que al fin tengo algo que proteger algo por que luchar.

La estática fue el final del mensaje, la fecha coincidía con el día que lo vio, afuera de la fortaleza, pensativo.

¿Recuerdas tus palabras?- Se pregunto el reploid reviviendo la escena, su comportamiento tan cruel y frió, sus burlas injustificadas.

Ni siquiera te conocía- Susurro Zero, percatándose del terrible error.

Soy un tonto- Finalizo dejando caer el dispositivo al lado del casco. El polvo se elevo suavemente transportado por la brisa de la tarde.

……………………

Arken elf: Este es el final del Cap. 8, contiene algunos detalles de X8, pero no son del final, así que no hay problema, Esperando hay sido de su agrado se despide su autora.

Para cualquier comentario o sugerencia envia un correo electronico o review, todos sus comentarios son tomados en cuenta.

GRACIAS.


	9. sentimientos ocultos

Capitulo 9

Sentimientos Ocultos

Notas del autor: Lamento la tardanza espero este capitulo sea de su agrado, Mil Gracias por las maravillosas Reviews, sobre todo a aquellos que me han acompañado hasta este punto. Mil gracias!

Recuerden que todas sus sugerencias y comentarios son sumamente importantes!

Arken elf.

En el pasado…

Rock

-Levanto la mirada al cielo buscando aquello que los humanos buscan con tanta desesperación, cuando algo o alguien no se ha presentado, cuando las cosas parecen ir mal y necesitan ayuda, pero lo único que encuentro son esas nubes silenciosas las cuales avanzan lentamente, impulsadas por la brisa de la tarde, ocultan mis respuestas sin llevarlas a un lugar definitivo.

-Con ansiedad cierro mis ojos, consciente de lo que ha sucedido, el tiempo ha pasado ya y algo en mi interior me dice que jamás volveré a verlo vivo.

…………………………………….

En el presente…

Un sable ilumino la habitación, reflejando esa ira contenida durante años, tras la mirada de ese ahora Reploid.

-Pelea por la libertad de tu hermano-Replico Dark Zero aproximándose a su objetivo.

-Rock yo no puedo pelear contigo-Murmuro Blues/Axl retrocediendo

-Entonces vete, pero X no saldrá de aquí, yo lo protegeré de todos ustedes, lo protegeré de ti y de tus locas ideas, lo protegeré de ese mundo traidor que me dio la espalda buscando sustituirnos como simple objetos-Argumento el maverick

-Creo que debes dejar que él tome su propia decisión- Respondió Blues/Axl

-ja,ja,ja, claro como permitiste que Forte la tomará, como dejaste que yo la tomará¡Vamos Blues no seas hipócrita, tus acciones contradicen tus palabras- Comento el reploid rubio.

-¿O es que acaso no lo sabías, yo siempre supe porque te marchaste, siempre supe que tarde o temprano me abandonarías, siempre supe que en tus decisiones no entraba yo, tu egocentrismo te llevo a tu ruina, pero no contento con eso me arrastraste contigo-Finalizo Dark bajando su rostro, la oscuridad oculto su mirada, dejando tan solo a la vista el largo cabello dorado que caía a sus costados.

……………………..

Flashback

-OH si, se adonde fuiste, conozco tus intenciones, pero jamás podría haberte detenido, no a ti quien siempre actúa por sus propias decisiones, no a ti quien siempre trae esa libertad impresa en sus actos, no a ti hermano mío.- Pensó Rock, comprendiendo que el orar era inútil, solo una criatura con alma real tenía derecho a la ayuda de un dios, un bioroid como él jamás contaría con esa opción

-No a ti- Continuo sin moverse de su lugar, aquel que siempre compartió con su hermano durante los atardeceres.

-Desearía poder llorar por ti- Finalizo con tristeza

……………………

Zero camino sin rumbo atravesando aquellas tierras acabadas, solo el viento con su frío ser, le acompañaba en esos pasos. Su alma destrozada y vacía desgarraba sus sentimientos dejándolo como un barco a la deriva; en su mirada el dolor se reflejaba formando ese océano de culpabilidad contenido en una pupila.

-Lo siento- Susurro

-Lo siento tanto-

-Siempre supiste que esa era la verdad, pero jamás quisiste admitirla, ahora ya no importa más, pues lo has perdido todo, los dejaste escapar uno a uno sin oponerte, dejaste que esa ira se apoderara de tus pensamientos, que la negación nublara tus razones y por eso debes enfrentar las consecuencias- Se dijo el Reploid deteniendo su paso.

-Yo quiero protegerlo- Escucho en su mente la voz de su hermano perdido.

-¿Me pregunto donde estarás ahora?- Continuo levantando el rostro mientras buscaba algún indicio, algo que le dijera que las cosas iban a estar bien.

………………………….

En los restos del museo

La espada continúo su ataque; el odio se había incrementado tras las palabras de su dueño quien no pensaba retroceder.

-Si tan solo supieses porque me fui, yo quise volver a ti, lo intente con toda mi fuerza, pero me era imposible, yo estaba dispuesto a sacrificarme si con eso podía salvarte, salvar esa inocencia contenida en tu ser.-Pensó Blues alejándose nuevamente.

Su mano ahora prestada toco el frío cristal que contenía el cuerpo de su hermano, ese rostro joven e inocente que parecía dormir se reflejo en los ojos del reploid pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué¿Por qué siempre sucede esto?- Exclamo el hunter angustiado¿Por qué no importa lo que haga, los sacrificios que haya hecho o la vida que deje escapar¿Qué acaso no tengo derecho a salvarlos¿No tengo derecho a protegerlos¿A velar por su seguridad?-Continuo con frustración tomando finalmente el arma de Axl.

………………………..

Forte…

-Estaban muertos- Se escucho una oración recorrer el viento con su tono suave.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Pregunto el Maverick observando al pequeño biodroid a su lado.

-Todos murieron, yo no pude…, lo intente quise evitarlo pero no pude hacer nada-Continuo mirando sus manos ahora sucias, -Falle, siempre fallo, no hay victorias para él, no más Forte, no más guerrero, ja,ja,ja, no hay nada que hacer cuando ya todo se ha perdido –Grito el biodroid sosteniendo su cabeza con fuerza el cabello púrpura se movió salvajemente con cada movimiento del viejo robot.

Su mente liberaba nuevamente esos recuerdos que lo torturaron durante eras, el dolor y la impotencia nacieron nuevamente en él al ver ese paraje frente a ellos, con un rápido movimiento Forte corrió atravesando los campos solitarios sin detenerse, su armadura gemía a cada paso advirtiendo su destino sin que su dueño se molestase en detenerse.

-¡Forte!-Grito el maverick al ver al pequeño robot huir a tal velocidad.

-¡No¿Por qué este lugar?-Continuo el Biodroid mientras el mundo se transformaba a su paso.

(Flashback)

La tierra ahora seca recobro su vibra con esos tonos verdosos y frescos, la luz del sol a lo alto revelo la entrada de la gran estructura.

-El museo-Exclamo Forte escuchando su voz en un tono más claro, con prisa observo su cuerpo carente de armadura cubierto por una simple prenda de vestir, a su lado las personas caminaban sin asustarse, algunos incluso reían mientras entraban a la gran estructura grandiosa y magnificente.

-Es demasiado hermosa para ser una tumba-Pensó el robot de cabello púrpura entrando junto con los humanos que lo rodeaban.

Los pasillos lustrosos dejaban ver su reflejo joven e inocente, con curiosidad se aproximo al piso admirando sus ojos rubí, el color de la sangre concentrado en un tono cristalino y brillante, el cual no reflejaba ese odio del que todos hablaban, aunque tampoco se veía compasión, solo frialdad oculta entre tonos carmesí.

-No hay vida en esta mirada-Pensó el biodroid comparando esas pupilas con las de su rival.

El azul de océano, tan libre y vibrante, Rock estaba más vivo de lo que se imaginaba.

A diferencia de él, con esas líneas que remarcaban su rostro como a cualquier animal.

-Son las macas del guerrero-La voz del viejo Dr.W resonaron en su cabeza con esa explicación barata.

-¡No las quiero!- Pensó, pero era imposible removerlas, eran parte de su ser, como el carmesí de sus ojos vacíos.

-Al frente encontraran la sección dedicada a los más grandes errores del ser humano-

-Irónico-Pensó Forte siguiendo el camino junto con el resto hasta encontrarse en un curato lleno de vitrinas de cristal, donde se exhibían todo tipo de aparatos viejos, obsoletos.

-Como tú-La voz del Viejo Dr. Aún cazaba sus recuerdos, pero no dejaría que eso lo molestará, no ahora que era libre.

-Aquí esta el área de robótica avanzada, las maquinas más mortíferas e impresionantes en la historia de la humanidad se exhiben en este lugar.

A diferencia del primer salón este mostraba una decoración más sobria, integrada por leves cortinas que recubrían los muros, mientras que al frente un grupo de cápsulas de cristal contenían los cuerpos de aquellos caídos en batalla.

-Mis hermanos-Pensó el joven acercándose a la primera vitrina, donde los restos de lo que alguna vez fue un robot maestro se exhibían, las pequeñas lámparas revelaba su estructura interna como si fuese un espectáculo agradable, mientras que una grabación hacía una leve explicación del funcionamiento de los sistemas.

El bioroid se alejo sintiéndose cada vez más incomodo -¿Qué me sucede?- Se pregunto alejándose del vidrio hasta toparse con un hombre que parecía analizar otra pieza de ingeniería.

Forte giro rápidamente alejándose del hombre que lo atacaba verbalmente por haberlo golpeado; con preocupación observo la sala mientras la gente comenzaba a mirarlo con más atención, el terror hizo presa del biodroid quien de inmediato cubrió su rostros esperando ocultar su naturaleza mientras corría para salir de ese lugar.

-¡Detente!- alcanzo a escuchar antes de estrellarse con otra cápsula, la cual aún se encontraba vacía; a su lado un nombre resaltaba entre las luces del museo.

-(Forte) también conocido como Bass, el robot más aterrador que el mundo ha conocido…

-¡No, grito él lanzándose contra la multitud, con velocidad esquivo al grupo de gente saliendo del lugar tan rápido como podía.

-¿Por qué¿Por qué, yo no soy un ser vivo, yo no tengo sentimientos, entonces ¿Por qué siento este miedo?-Se pregunto.

-¿Por qué?-Grito en su sueño, las voces a su alrededor se fusionaron poco a poco hasta revelar solo una.

-¡Forte!- Se escucho a lo lejos.

-¡Forte!-Repitió

-¿Estas bien Forte?-Pregunto el mismo ser, su silueta era extraña, conformada por esa estructura púrpura, con un casco que cubría su rostro ocultándolo del mundo, y ese gran cañon que adornaba su hombro derecho.

-Vile-Dijo finalmente el biodroid volviendo a la realidad

-¿Por qué corriste de ese modo?-Continuo el reploid.

Forte sonrió al recordar al maverick mientras extendía sus brazos para abrasarlo con fuerza.

Vile aún confuso por la actuación del robot le permitió abrazarlo mientras analizaba sus alrededores.

-¿Por qué todo se ve tan devastado¿creí que nos habíamos tele transportado a la estación del tren aéreo?- Se pregunto el maverick, -Aunque después de la carrera de Forte, probablemente nos alejamos bastante-Continuo percatándose de la gran caverna que se levantaba frente a ellos.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-Se pregunto avanzando hacia la entrada cuando el abrazo del biodroid se intensifico en fuerza tratando de evitar que continuara su camino.

-No-Susurro el viejo robot.

-¿Forte?- Pregunto el Maverick al notar esa sonrisa en el rostro del pequeño.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-Pregunto finamente con ese tono infantil.

-Se ha ido-Pensó Vile, -Aún hay mucho dentro de esa pequeña cabeza tuya¿Cierto?-Continuo el reploid pasando su mano sobre el cabello de su acompañante, con esa textura aún tersa, a pesar de la tierra que recubría su ser, una señal se hizo presente en el sistema de rastreo del Maverick el cual mostraba varias señales en el interior de la caverna.

-Al parecer no estamos solos después de todo-Se dijo Vile entrando al lugar.

-¿Adonde vamos?-Pregunto el robot con curiosidad.

-A dar un paseo- Contesto finalmente el reploid tomando la mano de su acompañante.

……………………

-Detente por favor Rock-Exclamo Blues/Axl dirigiendo su arma justamente hacia la imagen de aquel ser que había marcado su destino.

La sonrisa de Rock se intensifico.

-Al fin te has decidido ¿Hermano?-Exclamo alejándose para cubrirse con su espada

Una serie de disparos resonaron sin acertar en el blanco.

-ja, ja, ja¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?-Pregunto

-No, pero es una advertencia-Contesto rápidamente el pelirrojo.

-Ya te dije que no es hora de jugar-Replico el maverick molesto.

-Si es así. ¿Por qué no me has matado?-Pregunto el hunter con sencillez.

-No creas que no lo haré-Respondió finalmente Dark Zero lanzando una estocada rápida y concreta hacia el pecho del joven reploid, la cual fue fácilmente esquivada debido a la gran velocidad de Axl.

-¡Muere!- Grito nuevamente el güero renovando su ataque con más fuerza.

Los movimientos perfectamente calculados de Dark Zero denotaron porque era tan temido ante sus oponentes, para Blues era casi imposible esquivarlos, pues la sincronización entre Rock y Dark Zero era perfecta.

-¿Quién te hizo esto Rock?-Pensó Blues.

-Concéntrate- Se escucho la voz de Axl a su lado, -Solo así salvaremos a X-Continuo el hunter.

-X, es verdad, Rock ha muerto, la muestra esta en ese aparador, esto es solo una ilusión perdida en un odio que mi hermano jamás podría haber tenido-Se dijo Proto retomando el control.

Con un desliz golpeo a su oponente haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio cayendo sobre la cápsula que contenía los restos del pequeño biodroid.

El cristal se rompió dejando cientos de pedazos volar en todas direcciones.

-¡NOOOO!-Exclamo Dark Zero al ver como su espada aún encendida rebanaba parte del rostro del biodroid.

-Mi ser- Dijo el reploid olvidándose por el momento de sus atacante agachándose para tratar de recoger los restos.

-¡No¡No¡No!- repitió sin cesar dejándose caer al lado del cuerpo maltrecho.

Vile escucho los gritos reconociendo la voz al instante.

-¡Zero!- Exclamo corriendo hacia el fondo de la caverna, -ahora es el momento, hoy terminaremos este enfrentamiento, y yo me quedare con el biodroid-Pensó el maverick notando un par de puertas las cuales se encontraban abiertas.

-Es aquí- Se dijo entrando al lugar, a su espalda Forte lo seguía sin dificultad, pues la oscuridad era algo común para él.

-Felicidades-Exclamo finalmente el güero recogiendo el arma encendida.

-Acabaste con lo único que me retenía-Continuo Dark.

-Rock, se que tu no quieres hacerlo, por favor aprovecha ahora que eres un reploid, tu puedes sentir lo que nosotros solo soñamos-Replico el hunter

-¡Zero!- Se escucho la voz de Forte desde el pasillo.

Dark Zero se detuvo al momento, -Esto no puede ser-Pensó, -él esta muerto- Susurro dirigiendo su mirada hacia la silueta oxidada y maltrecha en la entrada de la habitación.

Blues quien también había reconocido la voz de su hermano se congelo temeroso de voltear, él había estado a su lado en esos momentos, él había asado a su lado y había visto esa alma.

-Forte- Se dijo llorando nuevamente, -¡Esta vivo!- Pensó recordando esas ultimas palabras, antes de morir.

-¡Quisiera poder llorar por ti, si pudiera hacerlo lo haría por ti-Exclamo Forte en su mente.

El líquido cristalino recorrió sus mejillas lentamente cayendo en el rostro de X.

-Yo, no soy…no…Zero…no…soy- Escucho el tartamudeo de Rock, acompañado con el crujido de los cristales que pisaba al retroceder.

-¿Cómo?-Se pregunto Rock.

Dark Zero incapaz de controlarse retrocedió, alegría, miedo, dolor, esperanza, odio, soledad, todos esos sentimientos lo atacaban al mismo tiempo impidiéndole actuar.

-Vaya así que no era Zero después de todo-Exclamo Vile mostrando su forma al lado del biodroid, -El no habría secuestrado a X-Continuo notando la reacción del otro reploid quien lo ignoró concentrando su atención en Forte.

-¿Acaso lo conoce?-Se pregunto el maverick púrpura percatándose de la presencia del otro hunter sumido en su propio llanto.

-¿Qué sucede?- pensó Vile notando el leve movimiento de X quien había recuperado el conocimiento.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Pregunto el ex – hunter.

-¿Axl?-Continuo levantando su mano lentamente, hacia el pelirrojo sin obtener respuesta del chico.

-¿Por qué lloras?-finalizo, mostrando esa preocupación en sus ojos verdes y hermosos, no había odio ni tristeza solo esa preocupación que solo él podría transmitir.

-¡No¡tu no debiste despertar!-Grito Dark Zero con ira, al parecer el momento de confusión había pasado y ahora se encontraba más furioso que nunca.

-Dark ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?-Pregunto Vile al otro maverick.

-Ayúdame-Susurro el maverick güero antes de atacar por última vez.

Un disparo atravesó el lugar acertando en el espadachín derribándolo instantáneamente.

Dark Zero cayo inconsciente al lado de X, quien apenas alcazo a esquivarlo.

Forte camino hacia ellos con curiosidad acercándose al pelirrojo, quien aún mantenía las marcas de las lágrimas en su rostro.

Vile observo mientras reacomodaba su cañón a la posición original.

-¿Porque lloras?-Pregunto Forte limpiando las lagrimas con su mano. Blues no respondió comprendiendo que el Forte que él conocía no era este.

-No debes llorar-Continuo el bioroid ofreciéndole una sonrisa, -después de todo no estas solo-continuo el viejo robot dejando una leve marca de tierra la cua al mezclarse con sus lagrimas mancho el rostro del pelirrojo.

-je,je,je- Te ves graciosos-Exclamo finalmente el pequeño robot levantándose para ir al lado de Vile.

-¿Vile¿Por qué le disparaste a Dark Zero?-Pegunto finalmente X.

-Es interesante ver que no siempre estas en el papel de despreciable hunter-Replico el maverick.

-Eso es el pasado-Comento X levantándose.

-Supongo que eso no es de mi incumbencia-Finalizo Vile acercándose al güero.

-Me llevaré a mi camarada, espero que eso no te moleste-Continuo el reploid de armadura púrpura recogiendo al güero.

Axl quien ahora estaba nuevamente en el control total de su cuerpo iba a protestar cuando X lo detuvo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-Pregunto el pelirrojo al momento en el que los tres robots se desvanecían de su vista.

-Será mejor ir a casa-Comento X finalmente.

-Espera, Primero debe saber que Zero- Comenzó el hunter.

-Lo se-Replico X saliendo sin mirar atrás.

-¡Espera X¡Este lugar¡Tu lo sabías!-Dijo el pelirrojo a su espalda, pero el otro reploid ya se había marchado dejando atrás.

-Déjalo Axl-Se escucho la voz de Blues, -Necesita tiempo para pensar- Continuo.

-Pero Zero-

-No te preocupes Axl, X no es como Rock, pude verlo en sus ojos, él jamás será como Rock, porque Rock esta muerto-Finalizo la voz.

-Zero¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Pensó X permitiéndole al viento acariciar moviera su cabello.

……………………………………

Arken elf: este es el fin del capitulo 9, muchas gracias a Yami no bakura por su apoyo, recuerden si desean comunicarse conmigo pueden hacerlo a belemkaren67 ya saben que de Hotmail

GRACIAS.


	10. Pecado, Justicia y Perdon

Capitulo 10

Pecado, Justicia y Perdón

Notas del Autor: Bien vamos con la parte final de este fanfiction. Si estas leyendo estas líneas quiero que sepas que agradezco el que me hayas acompañado hasta aquí.

Todos los derechos pertenecen a Capcom, este es un fanfiction sin fines de lucro. En este capitulo se mencionan detalles de Megaman x8 y Command Misión.

………………………

Una caverna, eso era todo lo que quedaba. X quien apenas asimilaba los sucesos recientes, observaba con seriedad los restos del viejo bioroid esparcidos en el piso.

–Como duele ver que tanto trabajo haya terminado de esta manera, desperdiciado, marchito. Esperanzas perdidas por sentimientos vacíos, sueños que se desvanecieron a través del tiempo, abandonando su origen, la idea que los vio nacer.

-Como duele ver la realidad ante mis pies, corrompida por momentos vanos, agradezco que nuestro padre no este aquí para ver el resultado de su vida, el legado que en realidad dejo al mundo- Pensó X angustiado, mientras se agachaba para reunir algunos fragmentos; los mismos que integraron ese juvenil rostro, tan parecido al de él.

– Rock fue tu nombre, y yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerte, pero se que aquel que vino a mi vida con el disfraz de mi amigo no es más que la sombra de tu verdadero ser, pues el odio y el fracaso no eran palabras que se usasen para describirte -continuo sin levantarse.

A su alrededor las formas de otras creaciones se ocultaban tras las viejas vitrinas; vestigios de un tiempo remoto, el cual parecía haber sido más prometedor que el mundo actual.

A su espalda Axl se limitaba a guardar silencio, ocultando su pequeña figura entre las sombras, -Viviste y peleaste, pero este fue el verdadero resultado de tu sacrificio- Se reprocho, comprendiendo que esos pensamientos no pertenecían a él.

-Se que esto es doloroso, se que es difícil de aceptar, pero X, el es nuestro hermano y por lo tanto nuestra responsabilidad-Continuo Blues/Axl, expresando su dolor a través del joven reploid.

-Me niego a creer que ese haya sido Rock, el héroe, el niño, la bondad personificada- Finalizo X golpeando el piso con fuerza.

-Lo lamento- Exclamo el I.A.-esto ha sido mi culpa, yo trate de evitarlo pero mi fuerza no fue suficiente para detener tal catástrofe.

X se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras, marcadas de un dolor tan intenso que destrozarían a cualquiera de solo entenderlo.

-No es tu culpa-Replico el Reploid de cabello oscuro, reincorporándose para enfrentar la figura de su amigo oculta entre la presencia de su hermano.

-No te culpes por cosas que no puedes evitar-Repitió

-¿De que hablas?- Fue la respuesta de Blues

X sonrió al ver esa confusión en la mirada del hunter pelirrojo.

-No te culpes más por sus acciones, tu no has marcado su camino, el fue quien decidió seguir esos pasos, negándose aceptar la verdad. Tan solo piensalo. ¿Cómo podría ser tu culpa?, si tu diste todo lo que eras por él.-Exclamo X con seriedad.

-Es más fácil culpar a otros por nuestros errores que enfrentar la realidad, a veces esa es la salida más sencilla y supuestamente la menos dolorosa, pero no es así.

-X, eres realmente más de lo que alguno de nosotros imaginamos, tu madurez, la sabiduría en esas palabras…papá estaría orgulloso-Respondió su hermano mayor aproximándose para apreciar de cerca esa mirada esmeralda.

-Siempre quise conocer lo que había detrás de ese diagrama en el viejo escritorio de Ligth-Pensó Proto/axl, recordando la primera vez que vio los planos de X sobre la mesa de trabajo de su creador.

Flashback…

-Interesante concepto- Susurro el bioroid observando las notas de su supuesto padre.

-Realmente lo es, ¿Cierto?- Pregunto el Dr. Light notando el interés que su creación tenía por esos trazos aún sin definir.

-Si su teoría es correcta, eso quiere decir que él podría ser casi tan perfecto como un ser humano- Continuo Proto levantando el rostro para poder ver la expresión del viejo científico.

-Los humanos estamos muy lejos de ser perfectos Blues; y es por esto que no me he decidido- Replico Light con seriedad.

-No comprendo, creí que su objetivo era ese, por eso nacieron Rock and Roll, ¿Cierto?- Afirmo el Bioroid.

-En realidad ese era el plan original, pero si lo analizamos correctamente, los humanos somos inestables e impredecibles, un claro ejemplo Willy, imagina ahora esa clase de actitud apegada a ser con una fuerza superior- Comento el hombre recogiendo los planos. –He pensado mucho en las posibilidades, no quiero ser la causa del sufrimiento de otros en el futuro- Finalizo Light con un suspiro. Su sueño tan cerca de él y al mismo tiempo tan lejano. Contradicciones, Posibilidades, Incertidumbre era lo único que encontraba en su corazón.

-Una decisión que puede cambiar el rumbo de la historia- Replico Blues comprendiendo hasta cierto punto el alcance de esas decisiones.

Fin del Flashback

………………

-En ese momento Light no sabía si su elección fue la correcta, o que esperar de ti, pero creo que hizo el mejor trabajo- Se dijo el I.A. cuando las palabras de su hermano interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-Descansa tranquilo Blues, yo me encargare de reparar el daño que Rock causo- Comento el ex hunter.

Los segundos transcurrieron, pero ninguno de los reploids se movió de su posición, hasta que finalmente un gesto de alivio inundo al pelirrojo.

-Tengo fe en que lo harás X, solo tú puedes hacerlo-Exclamo Axl/Blues finalmente, -Me alegra que tu amigo me haya permitido estos momentos de privacidad para conocerte- Exclamo la I.A. –Me hubiese gustado que las cosas fuesen diferentes, el haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerte y convivir. Pero el destino marco un punto diferente y a veces necesitamos lecciones fuertes para aprender a valorar lo que estamos arriesgando. Yo perdí no solo a Rock, si no también a Forte por eso- Pensó sin decir más.

Un Gesto de gratitud fue lo último que X diviso de la presencia de su hermano, quien ahora se despedía buscando descansar en paz.

-Lo dejo en buenas manos- Susurro.

Un parpadeo basto para borrar la conciencia de la vieja creación, haciendo paso a hiperactivo hunter pelirrojo.

-¿X?-Pregunto Axl, sin saber con exactitud lo que minutos antes había sucedido, aunque por la mirada que el ex hunter le daba las cosas parecían haber terminado de un modo satisfactorio.

-Axl…Replico X -Lamento todas las tonterías que te dije; es solo que cuando te conocí vi algo de mi vieja personalidad reflejada en ti, y por un momento sentí algo de envidia, por no poder volver a esa época de mi existencia, envidia de que Zero viera eso en ti. La verdad es que he sido un tonto y espero me perdones- Afirmo el viejo reploid extendiendo la mano.

-X, yo… rayos, gracias, pero no es necesario hombre… yo entiendo- Replico el pelirrojo devolviendo el saludo.

-Algo realmente debió haber sucedido si X se esta disculpando conmigo-Se dijo el hunter de la cicatriz.

-Es increíble que tantas cosas se encuentren enterradas en un lugar así- Comento el ex – hunter admirando los restos de la antigua estructura, oculta entre las rocas.

-Ya lo creo- Contesto Axl al momento, percatándose por primera vez de todo lo que ese lugar ocultaba. –Me pregunto si yo nací en un lugar así- Se dijo el pelirrojo, negándose aceptar la respuesta que Sigma le había dado en su ultimo enfrentamiento.

-Necesitamos apresurarnos- Comento el reploid de cabello oscuro llamando la atención de su amigo, mientras aceleraba el paso, recorriendo el extenso pasillo, para dejar atrás esas vitrinas empolvadas sin siquiera mirar.

Ambos continuaron sin hacer más comentarios al respecto. Dark Zero , Vile, ese pequeño Bioroid Forte, todo era demasiado confuso para ellos. X se esforzó por no pensar demasiado en eso al menos hasta llegar a las afueras del lugar.

La oscuridad ocultaba las viejas ruinas con la marca de la noche ahora presente.

Ambos compañeros se detuvieron frente a la estructura admiranda por última vez la grandeza que pudo ocultar tras esa pared rocosa.

-Es tiempo- Murmuro el ex – hunter levantando su mano para invocar su armadura azulada, como fue la de su predecesor. –Esto es por ti hermano- Exclamo disparando hacia la parte superior de la entrada creando un derrumbe el cual sellaría ese lugar para siempre.

Axl confundido se alejo; pues no entendía como su compañero hacia algo así.

-X, estas destrozando todo lo que queda de tu pasado, ¿Acaso no deseabas saber el resto?- Replico el hunter preocupado.

-Ya se lo que necesito, y es hora de continuar adelante- Afirmó X bajando su cañón.

-No viviré más en el pasado Axl, enfrentaré el futuro y cuando el momento de retirarme llegue, estaré feliz de aceptar mi destino-Contesto el reploid mientras las ultimas rocas recubrían los vestigios de lo que alguna vez fue una gran construcción. Un santuario para muchos un cementerio para otros.

Ambos reploids se mantuvieron ahí unos minutos, en silencio antes de marcharse.

Una forma de mostrar respeto por todos aquellos que vivieron y sacrificaron todo por ese futuro, fuese bueno o malo.

-Es un legado que no debemos olvidar- Fue la ultima frase del más joven Light

…………………..

Zero…

-¿Qué me queda por decir?, ¿Cómo puedo continuar negando lo que ahora es evidente?- Sus pensamientos posaban en la crudeza de esos recuerdos los cuales decidió enterrar mucho tiempo atrás.

-Yo los asesine a sangre fría.- Se reprocho, observando sus manos ahora limpias.

Las imágenes de esos rostros aterrorizados vagaban en sus recuerdos, acompañados de sus lamentos y perdidas.

-Disfrute cada uno de ellos- Susurro. Una leve sonrisa sarcástica se dibujo en su rostro mientras pensaba en esos sentimientos que embargaban su ser en aquella época. –Me sentía tan bien, al ver el miedo reflejado en sus miradas; esa sensación de superioridad que solo puedes experimentar al arrebatar una vida ya sea reploid o humana- Continuo volviendo su atención hacia el cielo nocturno.

-Yo no podía evitar ser así- Exclamo-

-¿No podías o no querías?- Escucho la voz de Blues en sus recuerdos. –Cero- Pensó reviviendo esa ultima noche, antes de que comenzara su movimiento final.

Flashback…

-Volviste- Exclamo el reploid admirando el paisaje nocturno. En ese entonces aún existían estrellas a lo alto y sus luces eran la esperanza de muchas almas perdidas.

-Este lugar, ¿Cómo lo encontraste?- Pregunto el bioroid con frialdad, una que no había escuchado antes de él.

-¿Por qué el interés?- Replico el güero, conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

-No fue suficiente que robaras su mente y recuerdos, ahora frecuentas los lugares que eran importantes para él, ¿Acaso es tan satisfactorio el dolor ajeno? –Contesto Blues

-Solo trato de entenderlo, Forte es mi hermano y me gustaría saber como era antes de…bueno…nuestro pequeño encuentro-Respondió Zero con sencillez.

-Se que no importa lo que diga nada hará que cambies de opinión, mi único consuelo es saber que ninguno de nosotros fuimos de tu tipo- Comento el Bioroid dando la vuelta para retirarse. –Yo si conozco el significado del honor Zero, y para ti quizá sea tan solo un prototipo pasado, tecnología obsoleta. Pero si ser un ser avanzado y libre como tu significa ser un desgraciado, entonces prefiero ser lo que soy- Finalizo

Estas palabras le hirieron más de lo que él se imaginaba, el reploid solo sintió su ira crecer al escuchar a ese anticuado bioroid. -¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- Exclamo furioso, pero al girar se encontró con un campo vacío

-Disfrútalo Blues, porque será la última vez que puedas expresar esas ideas-Se dijo antes de abandonar el lugar.

Fin Flashback…

-Así fue, no paso mucho antes de cumplir mi promesa. Cegado por la ira no fui capaz de ver lo que en realidad sucedía. Y el día de hoy se que sin importar lo que haga, esos recuerdos continuaran cazando mi mente, hasta que roben mi sanidad o pague por mis pecados.

………………….

No muy lejos de ahí Forte observaba al reploid inconsciente frente a él; su largo cabello se esparcía por el polvoriento piso, ensuciando esos hermosos tonos dorados. Su rostro finamente esculpido asemejaba al de su hermano con esos matices suaves, casi humanos.

A pesar de esto Bass (Forte) dentro de su propia locura sabía distinguir entre una copia y el original.

-Espero que despierte pronto, estoy aburriéndome de esperar- Comento Vile desde su lugar, mientras analizaba las reacciones de su bioroid.

-El no es Zero- Replico el viejo robot en un tono grave y peligroso. Su mirada carmesí brillo con intensidad sin revelar nada más que impaciencia.

-Si fuera Zero no estaríamos platicando con tanta tranquilidad, ¿Cierto?- Respondió el reploid de armadura púrpura, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta a su comentario.

Segundos después, una serie de breves quejidos se escucharon indicando lo que ambos seres artificiales esperaban. El Clon estaba despertando.

-Bienvenido de vuelta, Dark Zero- Susurro el maverick aproximándose.

Un par de ojos azules se abrieron lentamente, ajustándose a la escasa luz del lugar.

Con lentitud la figura de negra armadura comenzó a moverse tratando de orientarse. -¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Dónde estoy? Y ¿Cómo llegue aquí?- Serian las preguntas clásicas que cualquiera en su situación formularía, pero al levantar la vista y toparse con su enemigo pasado eso fue lo ultimo que paso por su mente.

-Forte- Exclamo- Realmente eres tú-

Vile se alejo decidiendo darle espacio a ese inestable ser. –Al parecer todos los que tienen una relación directa contigo Zero terminan muertos o perdidos- Se dijo ocultándose entre las sombras.

El bioroid retrocedió un par de pasos admirando esa expresión tan familiar en un rostro ajeno.

-No, Zero mato a Rock, mato a Blues, Mato a Roll- Susurro el bioroid asustado.

-¿Qué sucede Bass?, ¿No recuerdas a tu viejo rival?- Continuo el güero adoptando una postura más agresiva- O es que perdiste la razón al no haber sido tu quien acabo conmigo años atrás.- Dijo en ese tono tan poco natural para alguien como él.

-Tu no eres…, Rock muerto… el, él jamás lo diría…-Replico Forte incapaz de finalizar una sola oración, su confusión crecía, así como esa frustración. Como deseaba por una vez ser capaz de actuar como antes, pero su procesador continuaba dañado, atrapando su conciencia dentro de su propio ser.

-¡Déjame salir!- Grito arrodillándose, mientas sostenía su cabeza.

-Es una abominación o un sueño-Exclamo con esa expresión en blanco, enfocando tan solo esa superficie fría bajo su estropeada figura. Su cabello se reflejo en esa escasa sombra revelando la realidad.

-Rock no es así, el jamás fue así, yo siempre admiré eso de él, esa fue la razón por la que jamás finalice mi misión- Quiso decir; pero las palabras murieron en sus labios.

-¡No lo soporto!- Continuo entre quejidos, su mente atrapada en ese instante, incapaz de expresar lo que realmente pensaba, incapaz de salir.

-Cometí actos terribles, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía desobedecer esa violenta programación, y el día que intente ser libre. Solo…-aprendí la realidad. Siempre un esclavo, un prisionero por la eternidad.

Su mano descendió hasta el piso arañándolo con fuerza, tratando de arrancar esa cubierta metálica, esa armadura, la piel sintética todo, con tal de escapar. –No lo soporto más, no quiero volver a la oscuridad-

Dark Zero lo miro sin moverse, no entendía lo que pasaba, pero le dolía ver aquel que considero su más grande rival así. Por un momento olvido su venganza, su odio y revivió esos momentos cuando ambos se enfrentaban, terminando siempre en una huída estratégica o una victoria.

-Yo estuve en tu lugar, atado a un cuerpo moribundo, incapaz de escapar mientras mi consciencia sufría por haber sido abandonado- Comento con ese tono suave que siempre lo había identificado.

Forte se detuvo, para volver a centrar su atención en él. –Esa es su verdadera alma- Se dijo sintiendo como se desvanecía, -Por favor, si realmente eres él… Ayúdame- Finalizo antes de caer inconsciente.

Rock se quedo estupefacto. Esa escena era algo que jamás imagino vivir, sintiendo por primera vez desde su regreso, ese familiar sentimiento conocido como Pena -Es como si el mundo nos obligase a seguir existiendo. Una manera de torturarnos por nuestra mera existencia- Exclamo el supuesto Clon mientras abrazaba al bioroid.

Intrigado Vile no intervino, el maverick sabía que Dark Zero o Rock como los otros lo llamaban podía sentirlo, pero prefirió omitir cualquier contacto al igual que él.

…………………

Los minutos continúan su curso, el tiempo jamás se detiene, menos para aquellos que no somos reales.

X se alejo de las ruinas pensando en su siguiente movimiento. Debía detener a Rock, Blues su hermano mayor contaba con él, pero ¿Cómo saber a donde lo había llevado Vile?

-Como detesto a ese maverick- Pensó el ex hunter. Vile había sido el protagonista de muchas perdidas para X, y ahora parecía que la historia se volvía a repetir.

-Siempre que él aparece, las cosas se complican- Comento el reploid de armadura azul deteniendo su paso.

- El fue un hunter también, pero algo lo hizo cambiar, como sea Zero murió a manos suyas y yo estuve a punto de seguirlo-Continuo pensativo, -Siempre hace movimientos poco comunes, pero bien planeados-

Axl lo miro incrédulo, -¿Ese maverick estuvo a punto de eliminar a los dos Hunters más poderosos?, ¿Y fue un Hunter?- Pregunto al momento.

X ignoro la pregunta pensando donde podría ocultarse Vile

-Bien, bien ignórame, no eres diferente de Zero, el también hizo caso omiso de mis comentarios cuando salio corriendo a buscarte, es más el fue peor porque ni siquiera me espero obligándome a correr tras él un gran rato.

-Zero- Exclamo el reploid mayor, -Necesito hablar con él-

-Si eso seguro- Afirmo el pelirrojo tranquilizándose, quizá las cosas mejorarán después de todo- Pensó.

-Sin embargo no creo que sea el momento adecuado- Prosiguio el ex Hunter- En su mente. – No se si pueda enfrentarlo como antes despues de descubrir que fue él quien asesino a mi familia. Probablemente esta haya sido la razón por la que no deseaba ayudarme a explorar mi pasado.

-Si supiste esto todo el tiempo, no se como pudiste soportar que nada sucedía-

-Axl, necesito un favor, busca a Zero por mi, seguramente regresará a la Base Hunter, dile… dile que se todo lo que sucedió y que no lo culpo por querer ocultarlo- Exclamo X con sinceridad.

-X, ¿Por qué no se lo dices tu?- Pregunto el pelirrojo renovando su preocupación.

-Yo volveré Axl, pero aún no es el momento, primero tengo asuntos que finiquitar- Replico el ex hunter

-Nosotros podemos ayudarte-Afirmo Axl

-Lo lamento Axl- Finalizo X invocando su Falcon Armor. La estructura metálica recubrió el cuerpo del reploid con sus cromas dorados y blancos. Grandes alas se extendieron de su espalda, similares a las de un avión, acompañadas de un par de turbinas diseñadas específicamente para X.

-No, espera X , no puedes irte así, quizá Zero no fue el mejor reploid en el pasado, pero seguro que ha cambiado… el daría su vida por tí X, estoy seguro, y yo también- Exclamo el pelirrojo desesperado, tratando de evitar que su amigo se marchara nuevamente.

-Yo se que así seria Axl, por eso precisamente es que debo hacer esto solo-Finalizo Megaman X extendiendo las alas. –Te vere por ahí Maverick Hunter Axl- Se despidió, emprendiendo el vuelo.

-¡NO!, ¡X espera!- Se escucho el grito del joven reploid, pero fue inútil, la última creación de Light volaría para corregir los errores del pasado.

………………………

Zero continúo corriendo mientras buscaba algo, cualquier cosa que pudiese indicar su dirección. Con pasos firmes recorrió ese desolado lugar esperando encontrar algo.

-Vamos, Vamos Forte, Vile, X, Axl quien sea, una pista, una dirección, un punto- exclamo desesperado.

Todo el día lo única que había hecho era buscar recuperar lo perdido, perdiendo más en el camino.

-No puedo cambiar el pasado- Comentó - No puedo volver en el tiempo para evitar toda esa catástrofe- Replico dejándose caer en el piso frustrado, -Pero puedo intentar cambiar el futuro si se me otorga una opción, aunque supongo que un demonio como yo no tiene derecho a otra oportunidad – Finalizo agobiado.

-No has pensado que quizá ya la tuviste- Se escucho una voz a lo lejos.

-¿Quién?- Pregunto Zero divisando frente a él una sombra la cual tan solo se perfilo por un costado ocultándole entre algunos restos de metal retorcido y viejo.

-Esa voz- Susurro el hunter carmesí tratando de identificar a su dueño.

- No te esfuerces demasiado- Continuo la sombra, aproximándose al confundido reploid revelando su identidad.

El mismo cabello largo y rubio, la misma armadura, aunque con tonos negros donde el rojo debería de estar, el mismo rostro claro y fino. Pero sus ojos, aunque azules como los suyos, aprisionaban algo sumamente profundo.

Zero no replico, el sabía que ese ser no era nada más que una triste copia, su físico era la reproducción de un plan fallido. Pero esa mirada no conservaba nada de el Clon, quien tan solo reflejaba su presunción bañado en orgullo.

-¡Tu!, ¿Cómo es que estas vivo?, - Exclamo el hunter carmesí tomando el mango de su espada sin desenvainar.

-Ni siquiera lo intentaste-Se escucho la voz del Clon, mezclada con ese otro estilo tan peculiar.

-¿Quién eres tu?-Pregunto finalmente Zero, comprendiendo que solo era una carcasa envolviendo algo más.

-Deberías aprender a no dejar rastros atrás- Fue la respuesta del oscuro Zero. –Sin embargo estoy seguro de que es más divertido ver como tu víctima sufre día tras día, ¿No es así?-Comento caminando alrededor del hunter lentamente.

-¿Cómo perderse la oportunidad de transformar algo puro en oscuridad?, Esa sería una desgracia ciertamente, desperdiciar ese dolor, el vacío de la soledad, del olvido.

- Continuo descendiendo los decíveles de su voz, hasta alcanzar ese toque tétrico y frió.

-No habría sido entretenido evitar dejar a tu víctima incapacitada, para que pudiese darle fin a ese sufrimiento- La ira de todos esos años se presentaron frente a él, todos esos días de dolor en los que solo, esperaba deseando que todo terminara, moribundo, con sus piernas cercenadas, el resto de su cuerpo inmovilizado y una reserva de energía casi infinita. Con el silencio como su único compañero durante años, atrapado en esa tumba de acero y roca, enterrado en ese museo olvidado. Mientras el dolor en esos miembros los cuales más allá de cualquier reparación se esforzaban por continuar trabajando. La desesperación de pedir un corto circuito que acabase con esa existencia vana, repitiendo ese momento una y otra vez en su memoria. -Para que abrir los ojos si no hay nada más que oscuridad-

-Esa oración- Pensó el reploid, reconociendo a la I.A. detrás de esa mirada.

-¡Rock!- Exclamo comprendiendo lo que sucedía, -Todos estos años estuvo vivo, enterrado en ese maldito lugar, reviviendo día tras día, noche tras noche, esos últimos minutos, soportando esa tortura- se dijo.

-Vaya, así que no has olvidado mi nombre después de todo- Replico Dark deteniéndose a centímetros de Zero. Sus rostros de frente, deparados por una suave línea casi imperceptible.

-No tienes idea de cuanto desee volver a verte- Susurro el Clon, - El deseo de devolverte el favor que me hiciste fue una motivación suficiente para llegar hasta aquí- Exclamo.

El reploid de Willy lo miro desafiante, - Es verdad que cometí muchos pecados en el pasado, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado-Se dijo, -Has enfrentado muchos retos para llegar hasta aquí, has peleado valientemente al lado de X y el resto de los Hunters buscando reivindicar tu nombre- Continuo pensativo sin moverse de su lugar, aunque su mano continuaba sujetando esa empuñadura.

-Ahora combato por la paz, por los ideales de un mejor mundo-Replico, manteniendo su mirada fija sobre su oponente.

-Si es así, ¿Por qué no sueltas tu arma?-Pregunto el Clon sarcásticamente, --¿Acaso no temes que vuelva a suceder lo mismo?-Prosiguió el hermano de X. –Si realmente estas aquí porque deseas la paz, deberías soltar tu arma- Declaro alejándose para aliviar un poco la atención.

El hunter carmesí no replico a esto, pues sabía que la paz no era la única razón por la que combatía, y por mucho que le doliera admitir la realidad, el vivía para pelear.

-Yo te conozco Zero Omega. Se que predicas el bien, pero en realidad disfrutas tu trabajo, para ti los bandos o los colores no existen, solo la necesidad de satisfacer tu hambre de violencia. Mi hermano pudo haber creído en ti, pero yo no soy como él, yo puedo ver la verdadera oscuridad que escondes dentro de tu ser.-Finalizo el reploid dando la espalda a su enemigo.

-Exacto, tu no eres como X, porque X aún mantiene esa inocencia que tu jamás recuperarás- Replico el hunter carmesí incorporándose.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Respondió con Ira la vieja I.A.

-Jamás estarás al Nivel de X- Repitió el hunter

-Como te atreves… Rock cerró su puño con fuerza mientras trataba de controlar ese odio. –Tu, que acabaste con todo lo que yo era, que me robaste la vida, el alma y esa maldita inocencia de la que tanto hablas- Grito furioso girando sobre su eje con su arma en mano.

-Hipócrita- Continuo, -También robaste la de X, jurando amistad para después abandonarlo por un nuevo amigo, ese pelirrojo molesto, Axl- Señalo al reploid carmesí

-Yo no le robe nada- Comenzó Zero en autodefensa, pero Rock cansado de sus explicaciones y pretextos se lanzo al ataque. -¡Todo acabará aquí y ahora!-Afirmo el Clon descargando toda esa energía en un corte ascendente, similar al estilo del propio Maverick Hunter.

Zero percatándose del movimiento alcanzo a esquivar por milímetros ese corte mortal. Pero Rock parecía decidido a no dejarlo escapar, recuperándose en segundos con rápidas estocadas, las cuales fueron bloqueadas por el hunter carmesí.

-Su estilo de ataque es muy similar al mío, aunque puede ser la influencia de Dark Zero sobre Rock- Pensó el güero de armadura rojiza, -Si esto es verdad entonces él podrá utilizar todos los ataques que Dark perfecciono mezclándolo con la experiencia de Rock eso puede ser mortal-Continuo en su mente

-Vamos Zero, estar a la defensiva no va contigo, estoy otorgándote la posibilidad de morir con honor, supongo que para los bioroids eso no era importante. Pero para un reploid como tú, debe serlo- Comento el hermano de X retrocediendo para permitir que su rival evaluara sus estrategias.

-Ese movimiento solo demuestra tu exceso de confianza-Afirmo el hunter.

El clon no replico, montando su postura analítica frente al enemigo-Tanto tiempo para analizar tu mente, tus ideas; para conocer lo que piensas mientras combates, para encontrar esa debilidad en tu propio juego y acabar de un modo que seguramente no imaginaste- pensó Dark con la frialdad de un guerrero.

………………………..

-Paz, eso es lo único que deseaba, pero tu no pudiste otorgármela. Nadie lo hace, creen que de este modo me salvan, pero lo único que ocasionan es mi regreso a este infierno-

Forte observaba un muro, sentado en el piso, completamente consciente de lo que sucedía metros adelante, donde la venganza continuaba con su capcioso juego, un resultado se mostraría al final, pero no sería una victoria, jamás lo era. –No con esa motivación- Continuo

Vile esperaba en la misma habitación, analítico evita intervenir más de lo necesario.

Pues el mundo parecía volverse loco a su alrededor, desde el encuentro con los hunters tiempo atrás.

-Cuando ellos intervienen nada parece tener un verdadero sentido, ni siquiera su supuesta justicia o razón. – Se dijo recordando la reacción de Dark Zero al despertar. Un joven reploid asegurando tener más de 100 años de edad, era realmente una locura, aunque era aún peor el hecho de que Forte lo conociera.

-Perderá- Afirmo el bioroid, -Se ha olvidado de la verdadera razón por la que debió combatir, ha dejado a un lado su objetivo y eso solo lo llevará a la derrota. No importa cual hábil sea, o cuanta fuerza tenga- Predijo aproximando su rostro al muro intentando escuchar lo que sucedía al lado.

Al escucharlo, el maverick salio de su estupor volviendo a la realidad, mientras comprendía que este no era el bioroid inocente de minutos atrás, o el ente torturado por ese pasado enfermizo.

-¿Por qué crees que perderá?-Pregunto Vile al fin, intrigado por el resultado de la batalla. –Un legendario héroe, contra un salvaje hunter- Se dijo en su mente, esperando la contestación de su acompañante.

-No lo creo, lo se- Reitero el antiguo ser dirigiéndose a la salida. –A menos que yo haga algo para evitarlo, un gesto de resignación recorrió el rostro de Bass antes de continuar con su leve explicación -No pude salvar a Blues, ni a mi padre o hermanos, pero tampoco puedo seguir aquí sin hacer nada- Puntualizo.

-Se que he sido un fracaso, la vergüenza para mi creador quien arrepentido de haberme desarrollado, decidió traer al mundo a Zero, un reploid sin escrúpulos, un asesino a sangre fría que solo implico el final de una era. A veces al pensarlo o recordarlo el terror se apodera de mí, pero eso no evitará que cumpla con mi ultimo objetivo. Aquel que yo me planteé. El que Blues me ayudo a encontrar. Y por el que he vivido tantos años-Finalizo con valor internándose en el oscuro pasillo que los separaba.

-Gracias por todo, amigo- Se escucho, antes de que Vile perdiera de vista su desgastada figura.

-Nos veremos- Replico el reploid sin detenerlo. Su papel en ese lugar había terminado, la verdad sobre nosotros, lo que somos, para que fuimos creados es algo que nadie jamás podrá contestar, pero la independencia era algo que él respetaba. Y por mucho que deseara mantener ese lazo, sabía que no era su lugar retenerlo.

-Suerte es todo lo que puedo desear- Sonrió para si, -Jamás creí que diría algo así, pero si algún día nos volvemos a encontrar estoy seguro que las cosas serán diferentes-Susurro transportándose lejos del lugar

……………………….

X voló atravesando esos oscuros horizontes, marchitos olvidados. En un pasado, él habría llorado por esa escena, pero ahora no importaba más, como si su corazón perdiese ese sentido que antes le hubiese hecho parar a reflexionar

-No hay culpa en mi mente o corazón, no hay nada, más que la determinación de evitar que esta locura continué-Exclamo, -A veces la verdad es demasiado cruda como para poder soportarla- Continuo mientras esperaba localizar a su hermano a tiempo.

Las escenas de ese encuentro en el museo se convirtieron en la razón de su insistencia.

–Deseabas tanto la venganza que olvidaste la razón por la que naciste- Continuo el ex – hunter rastreando alguna señal que le ayudase a localizarlo, comprendiendo que el tiempo se acababa.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer, más que cumplir con mi deber-Repitió pensando en los breves instantes en los que diviso el rostro de quien era su creador, -Prometí pelear por la justicia, por lo correcto, y proteger a los míos, pero ¿Cómo proteger a un asesino?-Se pregunto buscando alguna respuesta en ese vació.

-X, tu estas aquí para dar esa esperanza, tienes ese don, tienes esa pureza, eres mi orgullo, parte de mí- Esas palabras se repitieron en su mente con esa voz tan poco familiar. Susurros del pasado olvidado. –Como pude abandonar esos breves recuerdos- Se reprocho, escuchando claramente la tos que parecía robar el último aliento de su agotado creador.

-Él baso su fe en mí, y yo a cambio he decidido abandonar esa realidad, – Afirmo el ex hunter sin decir más.

El silencio volvió, trayendo consigo el breve silbido de los motores en su espalda, X admiro todos los ángulos esperando alguna señal sin resultado. Los minutos transcurrían y él sabía que no disponía de tiempo.

-Ni siquiera puedo darme el lujo de Orar, eso es algo útil solo para los seres vivos- Pensó con ironía mientras la oscuridad aumentaba su presencia acabando con la poca visibilidad a su alrededor.

-Abajo todo estará completamente oscuro- Comento cuando una luz se observo a lo lejos. Como un trueno de cromas anormales.

El ex - hunter se percato de esto extrañado, ¿Podría ser una señal?-Se dijo revisando la hora en su sistema interior– Si no son ellos, entonces ya es tarde para hacer algo- Continuo -No tengo nada que perder- Finalizo dirigiéndose hacia el punto iluminado.

…………………

Cual danza, los dos guerreros continuaron luchando con movimientos sincronizados y exactos. Ambas espadas se encontraron más de una vez en el trayecto a su objetivo bloqueando cualquier posibilidad de daño.

-No ganaras Rock-Afirmo Zero con una seriedad mortal. Sus ojos azulados parecían tomar un tono purpúreo más agresivo. Con cada movimiento la defensa de Clon se veía en más dificultades. –Esto no puede continuar así-Se dijo el reploid oscuro comprendiendo que no podría ganar. No de ese modo.

-Acabare con todo lo que eres- Aseguro el hunter aproximándose una vez más.

-Es ahora o nunca- Se dijo Rock levantando su mano, mientras su energía se concentraba en una última oportunidad.

-No se repetirá- Pensó el Clon lanzando su ataque final, su mano golpeo el suelo el cual comenzó a temblar, destrozándose; mientras un rayo casi mortal se elevaba, convirtiéndose en un gran pilar de luz, el cual atravesó las nubes perdiéndose en lo alto del cielo ennegrecido.

Dark Zero liberaba todo su poder en ese simple movimiento, algo que aprendió de la pesadilla tiempo atrás (Nightmare Zero de x5), un rayo de energía grande y devastador recorrió los alrededores con furia, destrozando todo a su paso, cual huracán.

-¡NO ESCAPARAS!- Grito Rock, sus ojos azules perdieron su realidad mientras se concentraba en crear una devastación total. La energía que emanaba de su cuerpo traspasaba cada estructura desintegrando los restos del lugar, acumulándolos al polvo.

-Ja.ja.ja.ja- La risa desenfrenada se escapo de sus labios, mientras cerraba sus ojos, -La explosión aumentaba de proporciones y Rockman celebraba el final.

-¡JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA!- Continuo descuidando su guardia, con esa enfermiza carcajada.

La explosión murió segundos después creando una aterradora escena, compuesta por la figura del Clon en medio de tal destrucción.

-¡Al fin!, ¡Al fin!-Festejo extendiendo sus brazos para sentir la supuesta realidad, con el rostro hacia el cielo, parecía un ángel en medio de una batalla perdida, su largo cabello se elevo con el viento procedente de todas direcciones.

-He ganado-Grito con fuerza, abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse con lo peor. Frente a él la forma del verdadero Zero de revelo con una incontenible furia en su mirada.

-AHHHHHH- Fue todo lo que el hunter exclamo antes de empujar el sable, atravesando a su rival.

Dark retrocedió al sentir el contacto del arma sobre su pecho, -No puede ser- Pensó aterrado, todo ese trabajo, ese esfuerzo desperdiciado, todo para ganar nada- Continuo observando su sangre correr a través de su cuerpo. El líquido rojizo salpico dejando la cruel marca de un final seguro.

-¡No volverás a estropearme la vida!- Comento Zero cegado por el dolor de su propio corazón.

Rock cayo al piso lentamente, impresionado por la eficacia del hunter carmesí

Su espalda golpeo el piso revelando su herida, mientras trataba de cubrir el daño con una de sus manos.

-No puede ser- Repitió admirando la impresionante forma de su rival sobre él. Todos esos recuerdos ocultos renacían con la familiaridad de la situación.

-Morirás Rock, y esta vez no habrá regreso, me aseguraré de ello- Susurro Zero con frialdad elevando su arma para asestar el golpe final.

Dark no se movió, -¿Había alguna razón para continuar?-

Las imágenes de todo lo que había vivido recorrieron su mente una vez más. Blues a su lado, Roll y Rush peleando, Forte maldiciendo su derrota, su padre sonriendo, y X … X con esa mirada de tristeza y decepción mientras observaba su camino desertando de su vida original.

-Si no hubieses colocado esa grabación, si no hubieses abandonado el disco de Blues, si no te hubieses intentado vengar-Se reprocho.

-Eso es lo que buscabas, ¿cierto?, -Continuo, un segundo infinito en su existencia, en ese abruto segundo final.

-Tantas veces se lo dije- Exclamo casi inaudible. Quizá es hora de aceptar el destino, la venganza nunca fue una verdadera motivación-

-¿Cuantas veces pregunto porque era incapaz de ganar?, ¿Cuantas veces le dijiste que el pelear por enojo, furia o venganza no lo llevaría a nada?-Continuo reprochándose.

-ahora comprendo el porque de tu frustración amigo mío- Finalizo el Clon sonriendo, pero no de esa manera maliciosa que siempre usaba, sino de un modo casi real. –Entiendo que es tu trabajo, solo hazlo bien esta vez- Susurro mirando de frente a su rival.

-Se que tu odio no me dejara vivir, pero permíteme partir con honor, es lo único que deseo-

El hunter no pudo evitar admirar la valentía que su enemigo mostraba, pero no comprendía como de un momento a otro había olvidado atacar. Fue entonces cuando se percato de lo que sucedía, el odio que Dark reflejaba con tanta fuerza parecía haber desaparecido, revelando la verdadera identidad del ser tras esa armadura.

Una mirada infinitamente amable, se reflejo a través de esas pupilas azuladas, expresando un sentimiento incapaz de definir con simples palabras.

-Solo otra persona tiene una mirada así- Comento sin percatarse de que pensaba en voz alta.

-X- Continúo Zero retrocediendo. Esos ojos azules contenían la misma tristeza que los de su amigo X, con esa inocencia corrompida por el dolor de la batalla.

-Tantas guerras han pasado a través de esos nervios ópticos artificiales, grabando cada instante en ese cerebro antinatural.

-Yo soy el causante de esto-Se dijo sin moverse, recordando la cara de decepción que el reploid de Light le dirigió ese ultimo día de servicio en la entrada de su oficina. El enojo que sintió al no comprender porque es que X siempre actuaba de ese modo cuando resolvían los problemas asesinando primero y preguntando después.

-Yo no pude ayudarlo- Comento Rock desde el piso, desviando su mirada hacia un costado, - Él me pidió que lo hiciera-Continuo atrayendo nuevamente la atención del hunter carmesí-

-Debes saberlo antes de acabar con esto, Tu hermano, Forte no pudo decírtelo, pero yo debo transmitirte su mensaje, ahora que…-Un breve silencio acompañado de una suave tos marco el inicio del final… -Ahora que seguramente ha sido destruido- Continuo el Clon percatándose del paisaje a su alrededor.

-No pude hacerlo de Frente, pero de menos Blues y tu están mejor que yo- Pensó esforzándose por continuar, su niveles de energía descendían con velocidad dejándole tan solo unos minutos más.

Hablamos justo antes de que el regresara a casa, años atrás-Comento Rock como si platicara con el viento, con esa expresión perdida, enfocándose en el suelo sucio y desgastado del lugar.

-¿Forte hablo contigo?, pensé que eran enemigos-Replico Zero, aproximándose al moribundo reploid.

Rock ignoro el comentario continuando con su relato, no disponía de tiempo para dudar.

-El no deseaba regresar, pero la soledad en un fuerte enemigo, había…había…- Como le costaba trabajo hablar, pero no se marcharía sin aclarar la verdad- Se dijo la vieja I.A.

Agotado cerró nuevamente sus ojos, desviando toda su energía a esa platica final. Las escenas de esa tarde se grabaron claramente en su memoria, trayendo consigo esa realidad.

Flashback…

Rock caminaba mientras admiraba el atardecer, su pequeña figura resaltaba entre el campo libre del viejo camino. El atardecer comenzaba su espectáculo en el cielo, pero la mente del bioroid parecía permanecer en otro momento y lugar.

-Forte-Susurró recordando el gesto de decepción que embargo el rostro de su rival ese día, cuando su propio creador admitió que él había sido un fracaso. Con tristeza el pequeño bioroid desvió su atención al cielo rojizo y púrpura. Una hermosa combinación de colores los cuales extrañaba admirar. Aunque esos cromas solo renovaban la imagen del otro robot. Con esos ojos carmesí y esas líneas que atravesaban su rostro de modo amenazador.

-Como lo lamento-Comento el pequeño Rock sintiéndose culpable. -Si tan solo hubieses escuchado mis palabras, no habrías tenido que soportar eso- Se dijo, tomando asiento en una vieja roca, la cual adornaba el paisaje con su oscura y grisácea existencia.

Un suspiro acompaño ese pensamiento mientras esperaba la llegada del anochecer.

-Aunque debo agradecer que nos hayas apoyado en ese momento final. Sin ti King podría habernos derrotado, aunque me duela admitirlo-Continuo sin notar la ausencia de sonidos alrededor. Los segundos transcurrieron, hasta que otro ser decidió hacerle platica.

-No te preocupes por el silencio- Comento Forte saliendo de entre los árboles, su armadura sucia y gastada, era lo único que vestía, con los restos de esas grandes alas que alguna vez adornaron su espalda con la vida de su compañero. Su mirada solo mostraba ese sentimiento de resignación, el cual había aparecido desde el día en el que la batalla se había llevado a cabo.

-Forte-Replico Rock levantándose.

-Descuida Rockman, no estoy aquí para pelear. –Afirmo Bass -Solo deseo conversar un momento.

El bioroid azulado miro con renovada esperanza al robot de Willy. –Me alegra escuchar eso-Contesto el pequeño con alegría. Forte se acerco un poco más retirando su casco, para dejar libre su cabello purpúreo a las caricias del viento.

-¿Cómo lo haces?-Pregunto Bass al fin, dando tan solo un par de pasos hacia la roca citada.

Rock le observo extrañado, ¿Cómo lo hago?-Repitió, inseguro de entender lo que en realidad se le preguntaba.

-Si, ¿Cómo haces para seguir adelante, manteniendo tu espíritu intacto a pesar de que siempre vas batalla tras batalla, año tras año comprendiendo que la historia se repetirá?- Exclamo el robot de Willy

Megaman pensó un momento su respuesta, al parecer Forte había decidido cuestionar su existencia una vez más.

-¿Por qué continuas Rock?, ¿Es acaso que tu programa así lo indica?- Continuo el bioroid de ojos carmesí.

-Eso no es lo que me hace seguir del todo, si no la necesidad de proteger a mis seres amados.-Contesto la creación de Light al final

-Y cuando alguien muere, ¿No buscas venganza?- Replico Bass, insatisfecho.

Una suave brisa se sintió en el ambiente, a lo lejos las luces de la ciudad se iluminaron indicando el inicio de la noche.

-No Forte, la venganza no es un sentimiento que te permita ganar, es solo la causa de mas dolor y caos, con venganza nunca recuperarás lo que perdiste-Respondió Rock mirando de frente a su nuevo aliado o… ¿Rival?

-Trebble ha muerto- Susurro Bass desviando la mirada. Ya no tengo razones para pelear, he perdido a quien proteger y solo la venganza queda en su lugar, acompañada de un vacío-Comento revelando la razón de esa platica.

-Ahora estoy solo-Finalizo dejándose caer en el piso, sentándose de de golpe

-El esta aquí- Comento Rock tocando el pecho de Forte, Gospel sacrifico su existencia para estar siempre aquí contigo-

-Yo solo lo perdí, nuevamente, en realidad creo que el que debió morir soy yo y no él, pero tu jamás tuviste el valor de acabarme- Le recrimino el bioroid de Willy.

-No lo creo, tu compañero hizo esto para que tu vivieras, el sabía que había algo más Bass, solo debes encontrarlo- Afirmo Rock sentándose a su lado.

Forte le miro pensativo, -Willy ha construido a un nuevo robot, uno sin reglas o programas que marquen sus decisiones o juicios- Continuo.

La creación de Light abrió los ojos impresionado, -Algo como X- Pensó. –Debes protegerlo, él es inocente y es libre, Forte esa es la razón por la que Treble se marcho, para permitir que tú le dieras esta oportunidad a tu hermano, tu hermano menor-Exclamo Rock emocionado.

El bioroid solitario analizo las palabras de su antiguo rival con precisión, -Justo como Blues lo dijo- Pensó, -Alguien a quien, proteger y guiar-

-Es verdad- Contesto Forte levantándose para colocarse el casco, -Yo lo protegeré de Willy; Ahora tengo algo por que luchar- Finalizo alejándose, -Hasta la próxima Rock- Replico perdiéndose por el mismo lugar por el que había llegado.

Cerca de ahí Blues observaba con satisfacción los sucesos, creyendo que quizá con la guía de un hermano, Zero tenía posibilidades de ser salvado.

Si hubiese sabido lo equivocado que estaba, pues ya era demasiado tarde.

………………………………

El hunter miro a Dark en el piso, las palabras terminaron con esa sencilla exclamación llena de arrepentimiento.

-El solo deseaba protegerme, era verdad lo que la grabación decía, pero es tan difícil para mí pensar en un Forte capaz de expresar esos sentimientos, esa clase de reacciones que ningún bioroid debía desarrollar- Pensó.

Por primera vez desde que recordaba, una lágrima se asomo desde su pupila, solo una y nada más.

El güero llevo su mano hacia su rostro, percatándose de lo que sucedía. Una lágrima- Se dijo creyendo que solo X y Axl eran capaces de llorar.

-¡¡¡ZERO!!!- Se escucho el grito de X a lo lejos. El reploid carmesí detuvo sus pensamientos inseguro de lo que sucedería.-Megaman X es mi mejor amigo, pero ahora debe conocer todo acerca del pasado. Y ahora prácticamente he asesinado nuevamente a su único hermano- Pensó preocupado, -El no deseaba pelar con él ex hunter, pero tampoco deseaba morir ahora que conocía la verdad. Su mano se tenso sobre el sable esperando un ataque frontal.

Rock aún vivía, pero la ausencia de conciencia había llegado ya.

-Zero- Grito nuevamente el reploid vistiendo esa blanca armadura.

-X- Replico su amigo sin voltear, -Se que hora sabes lo que sucedió-Continuo esperando algún reclamo, pero nada llego. Solo sintió la presencia del reploid de Light, al pasar a su lado para agacharse sobre la figura que resguardaba la conciencia de su hermano.

-Lamento todo lo que sucedió Zero, se que pasaste muy malos ratos por mi enojo he indiferencia, pero la sola idea de perder a mi única familia me hizo odiar a quien no era culpable. Yo eche a perder todo, cerrándome en mis propias ideas, sin permitirte expresar tu propia personalidad-Continuo X sin permitir que el güero replicara, mientras colocaba un dispositivo al lado del Clon caído.

-Culpe a Axl, por mis propios errores, aleje a mis amigos y lo más importante te decepcione huyendo como niño- finalizo desviando su mirada hacia el impresionado hunter.

Zero lo miró estupefacto, -¿Qué acaba de hacer X?, ¿Acaba de disculparse?, Yo mate a su familia a sangre fría, arrase con su pasado y oculte la verdad negándole toda oportunidad de localizar la razón de su existencia.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso X?, es tu hermano moribundo el que yace a mis pies, ¿No vas a pelear por eso?, Deberías ODIARME- Replico el hunter al momento.

El reploid de ojos verdes bajo la mirada pasando su mano sobre el rostro de Dark pensativo. –Rock, es momento de olvidar el rencor- Susurro acercando su rostro al del nuevo cuerpo de su hermano. –, Permíteme salvar los sueños de papá-Continuo. Una luz ilumino el pequeño dispositivo que X conecto al reploid moribundo. El ex –hunter lo desconecto levantándose para enfrentar a su confuso amigo.

-No te odio Zero- Exclamo X revelando esa vida que parecía perdida en esas pupilas esmeraldas. – Cuando derrotamos a Lumina, tú dijiste que quizá nuestro tiempo estaba acabando, pero afirmaste que sin importar lo que sucediera tú y yo continuaríamos adelante y viviríamos- Recordó el reploid de Light. –Yo no conteste, porque temía desaparecer, mis acciones, mis ideas, todo se había olvidado, dejando un caparazón vacío. Entonces observe a Axl en mis brazos entendiendo que el final estaba próximo.

-Falle Dr. Light nunca pude cumplir con mi promesa-Pensé, resignándome, pero después de ver lo que sucedió con mi hermano comprendí que las cosas no tienen porque ser así- Sonrió X tratando de levantar el cuerpo del Clon. –Tú eres mi amigo Zero, pero además de eso eres mi hermano-

El hunter carmesí no podía creerlo, pero ese era X, el mismo que conoció muchos años en el pasado, cuando se enfrento a Vile por primera vez, lleno de esperanzas, fe, sueños e inocencia, la misma que Sigma intento destrozar. – Yo creí que lo había logrado- Comento levantando a Dark Zero con facilidad, tomándolo de los brazos de su amigo.

-El se ha ido- Susurro Zero, notando la falta de energía del reploid Clon, pero X no replico a tal comentario, pues la alegría que su compañero parecía haber recuperado, se esfumo cuando otro pensamiento llego a su mente.

-Yo, también he perdido algo cercano hoy- Susurro admirando los alrededores, con la esperanza de encontrar algo, cualquier cosa que indicase que Forte seguía bien.

X no presiono a su amigo, -Todos lo hacemos cada día Zero- Afirmo X tratando de consolar al güero, por eso odio las guerras, pero supongo que a veces no queda opción.

El hunter miro a su compañero, así como el cuerpo inerte en sus brazos, podía reconstruir al clon, pero la conciencia de Rock se había perdido, el lo sabía y sospechaba que X también.

-Vamonos- Exclamo el hunter recibiendo la confirmación de su aliado.

Ambos reploids abandonaron el lugar, con los restos de un terrible pasado en sus mentes, pero con la esperanza de un nuevo futuro.

-Lo lamento mucho Bass, yo fui quien te fallo- Fue el ultimo pensamiento de Zero antes de marcharse.

Una batalla había concluido, pero no sin antes revelar la verdad de muchos acontecimientos, pero a veces las cosas malas deben suceder, para que podamos apreciar las buenas.

Y en lo que se refiere a los tres Hunters irregulares, ninguno sabía lo que el futuro les traería, pero sabían que el destino no era algo marcado, si no que cada quien forjaba su propio camino, trabajando como equipo hasta que el momento de partir llegase, pero tanto X como Zero e inclusive Axl sabían que cuando el momento correcto se aproximase, tendrían que marcharse, para probar el verdadero significado de la vida y la libertad.

…………………….

1 Semana después…

Zero observaba el paisaje a través de una de las ventanas de la base hunter, afuera llovía, mientras un croma rojizo manchaba las calles debido al exceso de contaminación.

-Las cosas no parecen mejorar afuera- Pensó tocando el cristal, su cabello suelto sin su armadura caía con libertad ocultando su figura con el resplandeciente dorado. X y Axl había salido esa tarde, pero él, deprimido no podía aceptar que se había marchado sin buscar nuevamente.

-Lo abandone- Susurro, aunque debía aceptar que después del ultimo ataque de Rock poco podía quedar. –Debí buscar nuevamente- Se reprocho desviando su mirada hacia un dispositivo que reposaba en una mesita cercana.

X había trabajado en esos dispositivos durante días, hasta reactivar algunas viejas teorías donde se retrataba el origen de la inteligencia artificial. ¿Navegadores virtuales?- Para que podía servir- Continuo el hunter carmesí, pero X insistió en que eran dispositivos útiles de eras anteriores incluso a la de los bioroids.

Axl había apoyado al chico Light, pero hasta ese día no habían tenido resultados.

-Los dejare jugar con sus esperanzas- Comento Zero sonriendo levemente, -Era eso lo que tanto admiraba de ambos reploids, su esperanza. Aunque para él ni siquiera quedaba el consuelo de poder desear un dispositivo de esos, pues había perdido a Forte sin posibilidad de recuperar algo con excepción del desgastado casco que reposaba entre sus tesoros personales, acompañado de esa grabación y las palabras finales del Clon.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando al par de irregulares quienes cargaban una serie de Cd´s antiguos para la época pero los únicos llenos de sus raras teorías.

-Estamos listos para finalizar esto- Comento Axl emocionado.

-Si- Respondió X cargando los últimos detalles.

-Saben que eso puede ser una perdida de tiempo, ¿Cierto?- Exclamo Zero acercándose a su familia.

-No lo afirmes amigo- Interrumpió el pelirrojo otorgándole un dispositivo al güero.

-¿Qué significa esto?-Pregunto el hunter carmesí confundido.

-No creerás que te dejaríamos fuera, ¿Verdad?- Continuo Axl emocionado. –Vamos trabajamos primero en el tuyo, ¡Enciéndelo!- Replico

Zero admiro el diseño, dorado, púrpura y negro del objeto antes de intentar cualquier cosa. –No levantes tus esperanzas- Pensó, sin decir nada que pudiese malinterpretarse por sus amigos.

-Es ahora o nunca- Exclamo, llamando la atención de los presentes, la tensión aumento mientras X y Axl centraron su fe en ese simple momento. Tanto trabajo e investigación se resumía a un simple suceso.

Zero al notar las ansias de sus compañeros decidió finalizar la espera oprimiendo el botón de Encendido.

FIN

……………………….

Notas del Autor: Agradezco que hayan soportado esta historia hasta el final, gracias a mis queridos lectores, y se que tarde con el fic. Pero finalmente pude terminarlo. Este fue el ultimo capitulo de las series de RETO AL DESTINO. Un agradecimiento especial a Ceniza por apoyarme con sus comentarios para este capítulo. DEDICADO A TODOS LOS SEGUIDORES DE LAS SERIES DE ROCKMAN (MEGAMAN).


End file.
